My Three Loves
by Moriko Saki
Summary: AN unlikely prisoner must take care of what the Yondaime left behind, with the help of the best ANBU, summary revised no longer on Hiatus. ?xOC
1. To The Survivor Goes The Responsibility

**A/N: I was thinking bout Yondaime and Naruto while I was looking for pics of them together. Their the cutest blondes in the world! I LOVE THEM SO MUCH!**

**Full Summary: Yondaime is out on the battle field and never returns, giving final orders to Kakashi to watch over Naruto. Kakashi, being the lazy and 'guy' that he is freaks out but Sarutobi makes a deal with a prisoner in exchange for her freedom she must raise Naruto in a given home but she must also be guarded by two ANBU ninja, Kakashi and Iruka. Accepting the deal I raise Naruto and live with Kakashi and Iruka.

* * *

**

**MJ: Nani? ….a-a di-disclamier? Must I?**

_**: Imaginary Editor nods:**_

**MJ: _:Mumbles something about damn imaginary editors and thinking about getting a real one:_**

**_:Imaginary Editor threatens to take away MJ's m&ms AND Apple Juice:_ (YES I STILL DRINK APPLE JUICE! But not the Juicy Juice kind, you can actually taste the grains of sugar in them…nope I drink MOTT'S apple juice, it's much better)**

**MJ: _:waterfall tears:_ S-so mean Nami-chan (I named my imaginary Editor Nami:**

**MJ: FINE!**

**Rain: where am I? another prison or something? Where's Machika?**

**MJ: Rain-**_kun_**! _:jumps on Rain's neck and hugs him:_**

**Rain: AAAHHHH! Was I sold to a child?**

_**:MJ let go of Rain and gets into a more professional character:**_

**MJ: Rain-**_san_**, you are trapped in my world. As you can see it's a large Japanese style house (like Neji and Hinata's). If there is anything you need while you are trapped here let me know… Machika will be arriving soon, probably in the next chapter or story.**

**Rain: O.O' …..**

**MJ: _:Raise eyebrow:_ what?**

**Rain: what are you….10?**

**_: MJ falls out of her seat:_ -.-;**

**MJ: I'm 15! Machika is like 14 and you're 645 years OLD! Now do your damn job and say what is on the script I gave you.**

**Rain: ok, ok. Man she's just as scary as Machika… wonder if their related or something….**

**Rain: _:DISCLAIMER:_ Kenji does not own Naruto or the characters.**

**Machika: WHERE THE HELL AM I?**

**Rain: MACHIKA! _:jumps on Machika's back and hugs her:_**

**Machika: RAIN? GET OFF!**

_**:Rain backs away:**_

**MJ: Ok over this once again. You and Rain-san are trapped in my story dimension, Rain is my Disclaimer while you Machika-**_san_** are my Declaimer…. Read this script out loud for me.**

**Machika: Ok….. Kenji does legally own Naomi Katell which is a personal character that she had thought up. She also owns Undine Nanashi and other unofficial characters that appear in her fanfics. Please view her profile to see which characters her does own.**

**MJ: Good Job**_u_** (just like pronouncing 'job' like the guys do on Ouran High School Host Club)**

**MJ: now depending on the reviews it depends on what you receive.**

**For instance a reviewer may donate food to you. So I suggest you beg a lot and pray that I get reviews.

* * *

**

**My Three Lovers**

**Chapter One:**

**To The Survivor Goes The Responsibility **

**---------------**

**Lasgo**

**Cry**

Now I still wonder why did you say goodbye  
You let me stand here all alone  
The pain inside my heart, it's tearing me apart  
Cause now I stand here on my own

But now I cry myself to sleep  
Only you are what I need  
We can make it if we try  
I am nowhere without you  
I don't know what I should do  
Cause my tears will never dry  
And I still wonder why

I hope that you will see how much you mean to me  
I don't understand why you have gone  
The pain inside my heart, it's tearing me apart  
Cause now I stand here on my own

But now I cry myself to sleep  
Only you are what I need  
We can make it if we try  
I am nowhere without you  
I don't know what I should do  
Cause my tears will never dry  
And I still wonder why

It's like the flowers and the bees  
Like the mountains and the trees  
The love I feel for you baby  
Like the desert needs the rain  
It will always feel the same  
The love I feel for you baby (3x)

---------------

"**Yondaime-sensei? What are you doing here?" A Jounin with long spiky and slanted silver hair wearing a mask over his lower face was panting and standing infront of a hospital room door.**

**The tall blue eyed blonde ninja currently having his back to the silvered haired man was indeed Arashi Kazama, the Yondaime, the Fourth Hokage of Konoha and currently in a Hospital room instead of in the battle field.**

**Arashi turned slightly so only that one side of his face could be seen. "Kakashi." He said in a low tone. Kakashi knew that something was wrong and it scared him deeply, looking into the eyes of his former teacher he could tell that something had died inside this man.**

"**Yondaime-sensei. You weren't out in the battle field, I came looking for you, someone told me that you were in here and I got worried. Why are you in here?" Kakashi said trying his best to compose himself.**

**Turning fully 'round Kakashi saw that he was holding at bundle of blankets, a bundle of blankets with tiny fleshy arms reaching out and had a new-born's face.**

**Kakashi stared on as the man he knew as Kazama-sensei and now Yondaime-sensei approached him slowly, never taking his sky blue eyes off the babe he held in his arms cautiously.**

"**Kakashi," he said in a serious monotone voice still never taking his eyes off quiet babe. Kakashi slowly walked over to his sensei and watched the babe and the unknowing stirs in Arashi's eyes.**

"**I'll make a deal with you," he said through the bull sounds of booms and screams. Kakashi looked at his life long friend and teacher with wonder. "I will fight if you raise this child." His voice never changing but his eyes ever changing with emotion that disappeared in a flash. "huh?" Kakashi said slightly in a unknowing, uncomfortable, and confused tone.**

**Arashi finally tore his eyes from the babe and Kakashi could see clearly what was in his eyes: rage, determination, fear, bravery, strength, loyalty, seriousness, and something a shade out of place, love, more love than any one man could show, feel, and have.**

"**This isn't the time Yondaime-sensei. Kyuubi is destroying everything and-." Kakashi was cut off when something flashed in Arashi's eyes.**

"**Hatake Kakashi," Yondaime said in a demanding tone, it was harsh and threatening, Kakashi knew he was in trouble when his full name was used.**

"**As Yondaime, I order you to take this child to safety, raise him to be strong and love him as if he were your own. Treat him as I have when I was your sensei. Remember 'You make the greatest sacrifices for the ones you love'." **

**Without another word he laid the sleeping child in his comrade's shaking arms. Just as he had reached the door Kakashi drew in a shaky breath and then said without turning to his teacher.**

"**He's yours isn't he?" Kakashi said in a blank tone laced with sorrow, there was silence for minutes which seemed to pass by like forever. Yondaime made to indication that he had left yet nor willing to answer, his body was shaking and tears threatened to leak down him face but he held firm.**

"**Didn't you pick a name?" Kakashi said in a meaningful tone, he now knew why this baby was so special, it resembled Arashi so much already with his pre-grown spiky blond hair.**

"**Naruto…" Yondaime finally broke the silence that had filtered the room once more and now quickly returned. "Uzumaki…Naruto…" he said slowly.**

**Kakashi was a bit taken back that he wouldn't give his child his last name. Kakashi turned slightly to look at him with questioning eyes but Arashi didn't move at all.**

"**Uzumaki?" Kakashi repeated slowly. "I don't want to make his life more difficult than it already will be…wh-when he's older take him to see his father." Arashi's voice wavered. Time seemed to slowly speed back up and the atmosphere was consumed but screams and bombs.**

"**Where is Yondaime-Sama?" they heard someone shouting from outside the door. Arashi swiftly turned to face Kakashi and quickly embraced his former student. A lone tear slid down his face as he stared into his now mixed eyes then glanced down at his sleeping son and another tear joined down the streak on his face.**

**Yondaime kissed Naruto on the forehead before swiftly leaving the room leaving Kakashi standing with tears in his eyes holding his Hokage's only child. Kakashi slowly turned around to see a body shaped lump completely covered under the blankets on the hospital bed, more tears streaked down the Copy Ninja's eyes as realization of the situation took full blow to his heart: His former teacher and Hokage was going to sacrifice his life for his village and son, His teacher's wife and his close friend was dead beside him, and the most important object to Yondaime was sleeping peacefully in his arms and will change his life forever.

* * *

**

**Hope you liked it but I'm afraid I might accidentally mix 2 stories into this so I've devised a away to connect them it saves me the trouble and you get to read my other 3 Naruto stories I have currently on hold.**

**Rain: FOOD! PLEASE!**

**MJ: SHUT UP.**

**MACHIKA: HEY who says you can lock us up** _here_

**MJ: I did Machika-**_kohai_

**Rain: O.O Oh no you didn't girlfriend (saying it like most girls so)** _:snaps fingers in a 'z' shape:_

**MJ: what?**

**Machika: YOU ASSHOLE!** _:swings scythe at author:_

**MJ: Shut Up your in MY prison** _:snatched scythe out of Machika's hands and it sudden turns into a small plastic figurine's accessory:_

**MJ: Rain-san if you say something like that again I will beat you into a pulp so badly that not even KAORI OZAKI will be able to identify you!**

_:Machika and Rain back into the corner and nod in understanding: _

YOU.

MOVE.

CURSOR.

TO.

REVEIW.

BUTTON.

AND.

LLEAVE.

A.

NICE.

REVIEW.


	2. A Deal With The Lost and Lonely,

**A/N: ROFL! I just read all my reviews :FALLS OUT OF CHAIR LAUGHING:**

**Gomen! I get really happy when I'm praised and for some reason I get embarrassed.**

**Right as I read my friend's review I turned up my volume and started singing "Mr. Wonderful" and my sister got mad cause the music was to loud.**

**I'm sorry that the last chapter was short but I had to read at least 3-5 stories that included Naruto, Yonadime, and Kakashi to get this idea in my head and by the time I had started writing it was well into 3 in the morning, I went to bed at 5 and didn't get up til 3 this afternoon.

* * *

**

**DISLACIMER TIME! Am I the only author who doesn't mind giving a disclaimer? I guess cause I can handle it….**

**MJ: RAIN! Show Time!**

**Rain: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ……**

**MJ:eye twitches:**

**MJ: DAMN YOU LAZY IMMORTALS! EVEN VASH IS MORE RESPONSBALE THAN YOU!**

**Rain:tilts head slightly and looks at MJ with half lidded eyes: Ano….**

**MJ: I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU AND MACHIKA but I'll only give them to you if you do your job!**

**:Rain shoots up from his cellar corner, I mean large bedroom, and runs down the stairs with a blow horn:**

**Rain: KENJI DOES NOT OWN ANY OR THE ORIGIONAL CHARACTERS NOR THE ANIME OR MANGA VERSION OF NARUTO!**

**MJ: But I'm bidding on Shikamaru….and WINING! GO MONOPOLY!**

**:Rain sits up like a puppy and begs for his surprise:**

**MJ: Machika-sama it's your turn…

* * *

**

**DECLAIMER TIME!**

**Machika: Ok….. Kenji does legally own Naomi Katell which is a personal character that she had thought up. She also owns Undine Nanashi and other unofficial characters that appear in her fanfics. Please view her profile to see which characters her does own.**

**MJ: Good Job**_u_** (just like pronouncing 'job' like the guys do on Ouran High School Host Club)**

**MJ: now depending on the reviews it depends on what you receive.**

**For instance a reviewer may donate food to you. So I suggest you beg a lot and pray that I get reviews.

* * *

**

**My Three Lovers**

**Chapter Two:**

**A Deal With The Lost and Lonely, Just A Day In Prison**

**---------------**

**Rodney Atkins**

**If Your Going Through Hell (Before The Devil Even Knows)**

Well you know those times

When you feel like there's a sign there on your back

Say's I don't mind if ya kick me

Seems like everybody has

Things go from bad to worse

You'd think they can't get worse than that

And then they do

You step off the straight and narrow

And you don't know where you are

Use the needle of your compass

To sew up your broken heart

Ask directions from a genie

In a bottle of Jim Beam

And she lies to You

That's when you learn the truth

If you're going through hell

Keep on going, Don't slow down

If you're scared, don't show it

You might get out

Before the devil even knows you're there

Well I been deep down in that darkness

I been down to my last match

Felt a hundered different demons

Breathing fire down my back

And I knew that if I stumbled

I'd fall right into the trap that they were laying,Yeah

But the good news

Is there's angels everywhere out on the street

Holding out a hand to pull you back upon your feet

The one's that you been dragging for so long

You're on your knees

You might as well be praying

Guess what I'm saying

If you're going through hell

Keep on going, Don't slow down

If you're scared, don't show it

You might get out

Before the devil even knows you're there

Yeah, If you're going through hell

Keep on moving, Face that fire

Walk right through it

You might get out

Before the devil even knows you're there

If you're going through hell

Keep on going, Don't slow down

If you're scared, don't show it

You might get out

Before the devil even knows you're there

Yeah, If you're going through hell

Keep on moving, Face that fire

Walk right through it

You might get out

Before the devil even knows you're there

Yeah you might get out

Before the devil even knows you're there

Yeah

**---------------**

**(A/N: one thing before this starts: Kakashi is an ANBU and the only reason he can't go back to Jounin is because his orders, more like mission, is to protect and raise Naruto. And he can't really go back to Jounin during a mission now can he? That and I prefer him with ANBU, but I won't make him wear his mask all the time, and by mask I mean his fox mask, his cloth mask stays on so HA)**

**Three Weeks Later:**

**Hokage's Office:**

**Kakashi Hasn't Slept In Weeks:**

'_Mendokuse….'_

**Kakashi could only think of how many ways this situation can go and all 100 of them spelt trouble.**

**Finally breaking the silence Sarutobi, now once again The Third, cleared his throat after rereading what Kakashi had brought to him that morning, it was well into the afternoon and he was feeling unsteady from being away from Naruto for so long.**

'_They didn't have to take him into the next room… Hope he's okay, there's no way this can end well.'_

**These thoughts tossed and turned in the poor weak ANBU who stood before the Sandaime, the cause of his weakness is due from lack of sleep caused by a very loud crying Naruto, Kakashi could never believe that mothers had to put up with that year after year, he had found a new respect for all women mothers or not.**

"**Kakashi, you say you found this letter in the bundle of blankets with the baby?" Kakashi knew what this was leading to and he hated being interrogated by his own kind…**

"**Yes Sir, after the fourth had left I found it and it was addressed to the next Hokage." He knew better than explain the situation again but he felt it was necessary than just a 'Yes Sir.'.**

**The Hokage nodded once and sighed knowing no matter how many times he read it would not change the present problems.**

"**Within the next three weeks I will search for a suitable permanent caretaker for this baby-." He was cut off by a almost concerned and alarmed Kakashi.**

"**Yondaime-sensei gave me orders to be Naruto's caretaker?" he was surprised by his own outburst but didn't show it with his one visible eye. **

**Hokage understood his concern but never the less something had to be done, an elite ninja such a Kakashi couldn't raise this child and still be a first and foremost the Copy Ninja, I mean look at him, he hasn't slept since the Kyuubi and he seriously looks like **_crap._

"**Until I can find a 'nanny' for Naruto I'm afraid you must put up with little assistance in caring for him. They call him the 'Kyuubi brat' and 'Kitsune Child' not many people will help, if I can't find someone I'm afraid we'll have to take drastic actions… I've done all I can already by keeping the situation of his fate unspeakable, he will hopefully never know that he carries the fox demon."**

**Sandaime sighed and motioned for one of his men to return the baby back to his current caretaker and he did so.**

**The man who had left the room for a few moments came back with a crying blonde baby and unnervingly handed him to Kakashi who cradled him lovingly and the babe fell asleep in his arms. It was obvious that nothing would tear the two apart, at least not for a long time.**

**Kakashi left and Sarutobi once again examined the letter which spoke for Naruto's future. **

'_Arashi, how can you ask me to keep them safe when the Kyuubi inhabited your own son. Many trials will have to taken…but I will try my best as Hokage to accomplish your request for a bright future for your son and Kakashi.'

* * *

_

**Kakashi's Apartment:**

**Avoiding the people he had to race home jumping rooftop to rooftop and keeping alert for other ninja. Sighing he went to his room and placed the sleeping Naruto on the little sleeping cradle which took up half of his bed. It had been a long unnerving day which he could only wish to end soon. He had three more weeks with Naruto before he would probably be taken away from him, he vowed to fight back even against the Hokage to keep the boy with him.**

**Kakashi prepared tea and went to his couch to lay down and think about the past few weeks, memories of the Kyuubi still haunted him.**

_FLASHBACK_

_Kakashi was holding the newborn close to his chest as tears flowed down his face only to be absorbed into his mask. _

_The screams and booms were all drowned out by his hazy thoughts, the earth under him shook violently, dust from the ceiling floated down and the lights flickered every now and then. _

_Finally looking past the bad Kakashi composed himself enough to think of protecting Yondaime's heir. Just before Kakashi could reach the window to make his escape a powerful wave swept the village and buildings were crumbling everywhere you looked, a blinding light enveloped the village and Kakashi was sent to the floor as what strangely resembled the Kyuubi flashed in front of him for an instant before a red swirl of charka burned into Naruto._

_Kakashi watched in horror as a tattoo that resembled the sun was etched into Naruto's belly. Three thin lines embedded one each side of his face and he began to cry._

_Although the jutsu required an unborn child it had chosen him, Yondaime's son, Naruto._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**A slight stirring of fabric alerted Kakashi to abruptly drop his thoughts, he got up and peeked into his room, that sound of fabric material sliding around was just a result of Naruto shifting continuously until he was in his side facing away from the wall and was gripping the edge of Kakashi's pillow with his small outstretched hand.**

**Kakashi felt silly for getting so alarmed over such little things but then he would always remember that he was worth fighting for, dieing for, every ounce of his concern and attention; Yondaime's son had a power over him without even trying.**

**And the day went on as it always had since he had adopted the baby, honestly Kakashi didn't know whether he had adopted a new roommate, baby brother, or a son, only that he was here and maybe as time goes on he would be able to properly title his new family member.**

**---------------**

**((A/N: AAAWWWW! KAWAII! Can't you just imagine a baby Naruto in light orange foot pajamas with a barrier of blankets and pillows separating him from the rest of the bed between the wall and Kakashi's side of the bed! His hand stretched out over the barrier and clutching the bottom edge of Kakashi's pillow and Kakashi standing in the doorway! Such a precious moment, anyway I'll shut up now))**

**---------------**

**Three Weeks Later:**

**Hokage's Office:**

**Sarutobi Was Lost In A Labyrinth Of Papers For Two Days:**

"**Ummm….. Sandaime-sama….." A very scared but bold assistant said in a quivering voice as he tried to break Sarutobi from the mountain of papers and folders surrounding his desk and most of the room.**

**Sarutobi shot a brief glare at the poor boy which sent him into a shocked phase.**

**After dragging the man away for him to recover from fright it was Ebisu who had taken control of the situation.**

"**Hokage-sama. There are no more files…" he said in a nonchalantly voice.**

**Sarutobi now looked at his right hand man with a death glare, he had searched the village over an over for women who either didn't have children or were experienced enough to take care of Naruto but in the end each girl had politely turned him down.**

**He was even desperate enough to demand someone to raise him but that would have been going over the edge. Now there were no more women or families who had been sought out.**

**THANK KAMI EBISU WAS THERE TO SAVE THE DAY!**

"**Hokage-sama. I think you should check the criminal files...maybe-." Ebisu was cut off by a startled Sandaime who seemed to be shocked by the idea so much the he had jumped right out his seat.**

"**What are you talking about?" he half shouted but then regained control over his stressed mind enough to calm down and apologize for his behavior. Which many believed to allow a clam aura to replace the deadly thick air they were forced to work under.**

**Ebisu explained his idea and Hokage had to agree it was possible and so he agreed and he was on his way with Ebisu and others to the Prison that sat on lava.

* * *

**

**Prison:**

**Center Cell Room:**

**Why The Hell Is He Down There For Again:**

**After looking carefully at all the prisoner files he found one in particular that caught his interest.**

**---------------**

**File: #180009-4HY (4HY stands for "4th Hokage Yondaime")**

**Name: Nanashi, Undine**

**Age: 19**

**Crime: Supposed Spy or mental/crazy murderer.**

**Interrogation Record:**

**Ibiki: Why are you here?**

**Nanashi: I don't know, where is here?**

**Ibiki: What village do you belong to?**

**Nanashi: I don't live in a village. I don't belong to this country.**

**Ibiki: Where do your loyalties lie?**

**Nanashi: What's with the twenty questions? My loyalties lie wherever I last sat them down.**

**Ibiki: Where do you come from?**

**Nanashi: My time.**

**Ibiki: What does that mean?**

**Nanashi: it's means I don't belong in this time and I came from my time, where I'm supposed to be.**

**Ibiki: How did you get here?**

**Nanashi: ….I don't know, I woke up in the middle of a field and I don't remember how I got there.**

**Ibiki: You were in a state of shock when someone found you, correct? They said that you had "fallen", your arms and hands were covered in blood.**

**Nanashi: What? I remember, I felt like I was falling and then I was on the ground and I couldn't really move, someone kept asking me why I was on the ground and if I was hurt because of all the blood and all I could think of was falling-just falling, until I was brought here.**

**Ibiki: Was it your blood?**

**Nanashi: WHAT? NO! no… I didn't feel hurt anywhere except my body was aching and I couldn't get up.**

**Ibiki: Was it someone else's blood?**

**Nanashi: NO! I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT CAME FROM! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME… I just want to go home…**

**----------------**

"**Interesting… Ebisu, it says that she was classified as insane and was placed directly in here." Sarutobi said as he and his right-hand man walked down the long corridors.**

"**Yes, although the other interrogations afterwards seemed to repeat themselves. It was Yondaime who had found her. She was practically covered in blood and seemed in a daze, he found her in training area 3." He said informally**

**There was no comment as they continued down the corridor before it widened into a large room filled with cell blocks, Ebisu led Sarutobi down the left side of the room and stopped when they came to the 12th cell down the row.**

**There sitting on the bed was a 19-yr-old girl with waist length ruby red hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her long straight hair was tied in a tight ponytail with a violet length of thin ribbon; She wore a dark violet shirt which seemed a size to big with slightly baggy long sleeves which she gripped in her hands and long black jeans that sagged a bit to the ground, she also wore strange shoes that she called snickers. No one seemed to understand why she never wore sandals and she would say that she didn't understand why they wore them all the time**

**She was very beautiful but there was a pale jagged scar which spiked from her shoulder and seemed to run up her neck enough to show, roughly 3 inches or so.**

"**Her daily activities just consist of sitting in her cell drawing and writing, she has taken on the chore of dong the cooking and only seems to interacted with Fujin and Raijin, but she only talks to them every once in awhile, they requested several times that her cell be moved beside theirs but she refuses them and so every once in awhile they break out of their cell to come and talk to her… she seems to think that their relationship with her is troubling and she mostly ignores them and to be honest when she makes them mad she just sits there and ignores them and treats them no better than teenagers. Only Godaime has been able to handle their tantrums." Ebisu said as he watched Undine continued to sketch.**

**Before Sarutobi could respond the girl on the other side of the old cell bars spoke up.**

"**Sempai, I wish you wouldn't talk about me as if I wasn't here. I believe you're supposed to 'talk behinds my back' when talking about me… but that's just me." I said in a cool non-sarcastic tone.**

**Ebisu didn't seem to take it as an insult by the way I spoken and how I had backed out of getting into trouble, by saying 'but that's just me.' I did show that he was the superior person in this situation and I was correcting him and also showing that I wanted no trouble. **

**He had to admit that she seemed all there and was smart enough to back away and still be bold enough to speak out but still with respect. Sarutobi seemed to think so as well. **

"**Good afternoon Undine-san." Sarutobi said in a pleasant voice. I placed my drawing to the side and looked up with a small smile but I'm sure he saw my eyes were blank and dead, everyone told me so.**

"**Good afternoon, you are the Hokage right?" I looked at the familiar cloak that he was wearing; Sandaime smiled slightly and nodded his head.**

"**What happened to the blonde Hokage? Hokage-sama?" My voice was quiet and confident, for I was afraid of raising my voice even the slightest; it was more natural than cautiousness. **

"**Yondaime-sama has passed away and I have returned to take his place." Their small talk was easing the tension which had somehow appeared.**

**I clasped I hands together and looked down at the floor.**

"**He's dead…how terrible. Were you the Hokage before him weren't you Hokage-sama?" I turned to him with another small smile that was obviously forced.**

**Sarutobi nodded again and swiftly changed the subject. "What is it that you're drawing? From what Ebisu says you draw and write quiet a lot." The tone of interest in his voice was hard to tell if it was real or fake.**

"**It's my career. Before I came here I had started making picture books for children, I would make them using my own experiences… those people took my bag that has my other ones, they said I couldn't take it with me." I could tell my voice had gone from a slight excited-ness to gloomy.**

**Sarutobi was now certain that this person could indeed accomplish the task that he so desperately needs done.**

"**Undine-san would you be interested in making a deal?" he never liked beating around the bush. The question seemed to bore Undine as she continued drawing and refused to look back at him. **

"**It all depends on the deal and the terms, I don't make deals without knowing exactly what they expect of me, and usually I turn them all down because they seem a waste of time or effort. I could have had my freedom back long ago but the deal bored me so I refused just because I felt like it, so I warn you Hokage-sama not to expect anything from me."**

**I was in bored mood and was not in the mood to be bothered with troublesome deals.**

"**Fair enough Undine-san. What I need is for someone to raise a very special child; he has a demon sealed inside of him by Yondaime-sama. Everyone in the village refuses to even be near the child because they see him as the Kyuubi. So my offer is that if you raise this child, you will live in a given house with a suitable allowance; the terms are that you must be escorted by two ANBU ninjas permanently, and also one of them will be living with you. They are there for protection and guarding to make sure that no harm comes to the baby, you, or others, you are not to leave anywhere without at least one with you."**

**It was several minutes before there was any response, I was glad that he had thought this through and told me what I needed to know.**

"**So you're saying that I'll have limited freedom outside this prison. My task is to raise a baby and I have to be hounded every minute by two big scary guys that can think of over 200 ways to kill me within a blink of an eye and who wear odd masks and are there to make sure I don't harm anyone especially this baby; and that I'll be living in a house of your choice with a allowance that you control, I take it I'm not going to have a job, and you expect me to just roll with this that like it's no big deal?"**

**I believed I had hammered the nail on the head as I more-or-less rushed through everything that I could think of that was wrong with his deal. **

**Sarutobi seemed impressed by her analogy. She had found many flaws that she didn't approve of but had yet to refuse the deal. **

"**Yes it seems a bit unfair. Think about it this way, you can at least live outside of this prison; I'm sure you have heard that very rarely does someone come into this prison and ever come out. The two ANBU-nin will not harm anyone unless they are given to, in other words if someone tries to harm you or the baby they will take action, not necessarily killing anyone, and if they believe that you are trying to harm the baby or anyone else then they will act immediately. The objective is to raise this baby without any harm to anyone. I'm sure they won't wear their masks all the time, you will be aloud to see their faces so you can identify them easily incase something happens. If you wish to continue making children's books I'm sure you can sell them at our local bookstores, and I'm sure this will take time to get used to but we need to respect each other and avoid conflict as much as possible, I can see that you're not a very open person so I'm sure you won't try and pry to deeply into our ninja. You are a very smart girl and you understand this situation better than others."**

**He had directed each flaw easily and reassured me that he was going to try and make my new life as smooth as possible without controlling me completely, if I agreed of course.**

"**If you except this deal then we will return to Hokage-sama's office where you and the ANBU-nin will learn further details of the situation." Ebisu finally spoke up.**

**I sighed slightly and stood up slowly and turned full 'round to them with my hands on my hips, I looked from Ebisu to Sarutobi a few times before turning back to the Hokage and sighed again.**

"**You do understand that I'll be in a under a huge blackmail position, you could easily control absolutely everything that goes on. So you'd practically own me in a sense." I eyed him before glaring at Ebisu from the corner of my eye.**

"**In a sense yes. But we are all human and I don't believe in caging anyone, so will you accept my offer?" Sarutobi said in a still pleasant tone.**

"**What you say and believe has nothing to do with what you actually do. But since there is nothing else keeping me here other than these bars and the two giants then I guess I have no choice but to accept, I'd hate to hear what would happen if I didn't help, I'm not into cruelty of any kind."**

**I stuck out my hand between the bars and Sarutobi happily shook it to seal the deal.**

**I was told to gather my things and I could leave with them but before I left I needed to visit another cell, Ebisu came along.**

**Climbing the stairs at the end of the row of cell blocks I quickly made my way to a cell with two very large men of inhuman size.

* * *

**

"**Fujin, Raijin." I said to the two men currently lay on their beds. Fujin being the eldest was mostly the brains of their actions, though being extremely stupid meant he didn't have much brains to begin with, he seemed more mature but still stupid than his 'little' brother Raijin who was like an extremely strong and extremely stupid puppy, he was very honest and trusting much like his brother, especially when it came to their 'nee-dono'.**

"**Nee-dono!" Raijin said excitedly as he got off the bed and walked over to the bars followed by Fujin. **

"**Nee-dono! You're out of your cell, won't you get in trouble?" Fujin said. Ever since I had come along and began doing the cooking they had become very loyal to me. If they were in a situation like the one they had been in that got them sent to prison in the first place they wouldn't have dared attacking me, I could always find a way to make food for them and I had even taught them how to cook and how to find food if they were ever out of prison and their supplies were low. **

**Fujin was always looking out for me like whenever there was a slightest hint or aggression between me and another prisoner or a guard, which rarely happened since I was the 'black sheep' in the place but this a sheep none the less, I was a coward among rams. Fujin would be there if I ever needed him and I tried to never make it so he would and I didn't really mean to be on a nickname basis with them, I did my best to ignore them but if it came to being trouble for someone else I wouldn't hesitate to talk to them.**

**Raijin on the other hand was oblivious to my feelings and situations, Fujin would always tell him to be more considerate but it never seemed to word for long. He was like a puppy that would never leave me alone. He and Fujin would constantly bend the bars on their cells and walk leisurely to my cell and have a conversation with me, sometimes I would allow them to bend the bars on my cell so they could come in and look through my picture books. **

**Every now and then they would break into my cell asking for a snack and such and when I couldn't convince them to wait until I got permission I would submit to their pleads and they would escort me to the kitchen. Whenever a guard stopped us I was the peace maker, I had to immediately step out from behind Fujin who was like a giant protective brother and tell the guard that I was going to make a snack for them. The guards were well aware of who I was, despite my wishes to be invisible, and would know that there were only certain situations that I would be breaking a rule and so they would also escort us to the kitchen and I'd make them something just for the trouble I had caused.**

"**Fujin, Raijin, listen to me carefully. I'm leaving and I won't be coming back. I have been set free. I'll ask for a weekly visit and make sure to send plenty of your favorites, please do not cause trouble for anyone and don't break into the kitchen, when I come to see you we'll all go and make something together and we can share it with your friends, ok?" I said in a slow soothing manner making sure they understood and that I was reassuring of my return.**

**Raijin seemed a bit upset and Fujin did well to hide his protective nature. "Nee-dono promises to see us every week?" Fujin said as if he didn't believe me, I nodded and to even make it official I held out my hand.**

"**Let's shake on it, that way it's official and it's a permanent deal." I knew that it really would be and Fujin took my hand carefully and Raijin placed his above Fujin's they shook my hand enough to pop my shoulder. I took their calendar and make red circles around certain days of the week and wrote down that I would be coming to see them.**

**Afterwards Ebisu and I walked to the end of the top row until we came to the other set of stairs and walked to the corridor which I remembered that led to another large room with a lot of doors.

* * *

**

"**Ebisu-sempai, will Hokage-sama allow me to visit them again, I'm afraid of the trouble they'll cause if I don't check up on them… they're really simply impossible to stand." I said in a hushed voice, afraid to say anything to the man.**

**He tried to look intimidating and even though it may not work for those around him but when the time came I was like a kid who had studied for a test and was confident but the minute the test was out I was in a blank, a deer caught in the head lights so I make my voice tiny so to better cushion the blow of rejection.**

**Ebisu seemed to notice this instant change in my behavior, I wasn't acting as confident and alert as I was when speaking to the giant brothers, now I am a small girl in a big world. **

**He turned his head back ahead and led me out of the dark hall. **

"**I'm sure he won't mind, though you may have to ask the ANBUs."**

**I simply nodded and again my world was brightened and widened as I stepped into what seemed to be the intersection of busy guards, one look at me and they all practically stopped.**

**I was tired of the uneasy, doubtful glares I was being shot, DAMN IT JUST BURN A WHOLE THROUGH MY HEAD WHY DON'T CHA? I mean come on the stares and glares could practically make fire chill. I wasn't going to have any of it.**

"**I'm leaving now." I said in a slightly confident voice, I wanted them to hear me, I plastered a fake smile again and for some reason half the guards are smiling back.**

**Like this one guy who was about to pass by me but stopped and said "Good for you Undine, good luck." He patted my shoulder once before stalking off, due to his comment it set of a chain of congratulations, good lucks, and goodbyes.**

**I now smile sheepishly and say not as quiet as I liked but still audibly "Thank you, see you soon." Everyone seemed to take that as a 'I'll come visit often but on good terms' rather than 'I'll be expecting my cell to still be waiting for me, I'll come back sooner or later but not on good terms'. And for that I was glad.**

**I waved them off and left with Ebisu and the Hokage.**

**---------------**

**I hope you liked it:)I'm having fun with this.**

**I'm so glad I asked Screamingangel for her opinion, ARIGATO NEE-CHAN!**

**Lol. It seems I'm starting to call all my friends 'nee-chan' I have 5 people who I call sister in Japanese. But I don't even call my sister that, I say 'nee-san' and I only call her that when we're on the same chatrooms, since I can't call her by name or nickname, or when I can't get her attention.**

**Anyway saying THANKS:**

**TO:**

**_Tsuyoko Inomoto: _Do you actually write reviews like that? Jking! Thanks for the creative review I was laughing so hard my sister got worried I would explode because my face was cherry red…**

**_Hoyt: _Sry about that last one being so short. I didn't see that 6 pages was so short, I hope this was longer, it's 17 pages, let me know if it's still short and I'll probably up the next one 23 or something. And I promise not to do the review request like last time.**

**_Burnstar: _I'm glad I helped you out, I know how that feels, I've been doing nothing but eating and reading fanfics. All summer now. Anyway I'll do my best, school is starting soon and if I want to keep writing during the first month or two I need two write all of my fanfics I'm working on down in my notebook so I have something to do.**

**_Uzumaki Phoenix: _good name:) I was never sure of the name that's why I avoided it, one person said it was something and another said something else and I never really was interested in looking for it. But thanks for letting me know.**

**_SCREAMINGANGEL: _YOU KNOW DAMN WELL I'M OBSESSED WITH ANIME! Lol. Seriously I really do spend more time on anime than anything else, if you ask my sister she'll complain that I'm so oblivious to everything and that's why I need her to help me so much, lol. I'm glad you liked it.**

**THAT'S ALL THE THANK-YOU'S

* * *

**

**MJ: RAIN! MACHIKA! GET IN HERE!**

**Rain: What! What happened:jumps around like something's gonna attack him:**

**Machika: What the hell was the yelling for?**

**MJ: If you don't want your surprises then you can just go back to your rooms.**

**Rain: NO! NO! I want my surprise! PLEASE, Machika didn't mean it.**

**Machika: yea w/e.**

**MJ: Good, and here.**

**: Hands Rain and Machika each a muffin:**

**Rain: MUFFIN!**

**Machika: Thank-you.**

**MJ: Thank Screamingangel, she oddly enough carries food around with her when she reviews ppl's stories. TY FOR THE MUFFINS…**

**Rain & Machika: THANK YOU SAVIOR! Screamingangel-dono!**

**And now it's your turn to do your part…. Please review and donate food to these gluttons…

* * *

**

**ALSO BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! I'M CHANGING MY NAME!**

**Who was once Kenji Shoma will now be Moriko Saki. You can just call me Mori-chan or Saki-chan.**

**I suggest that if you haven't put this story on alert then do so now because when the third chapter comes out I'm going to also change my name. My name will change when chapters 3 and 4 should be up.**

**Thank you once again.**


	3. Hello Stranger, Goodbye Sanity

**A/N: YEA THIRD CHAPPIE! THIS IS CURRENTLY THE LONGEST FIC I'VE EVER WRITTEN!**

**Machika: that's not something to be proud of….**

**MJ: -.-' so wude. (baby talk for 'rude')**

**MJ: anyway it's 12:45 and I'm not in the mood to fight so please do your jobs and you can finish off the pizza I left in the frig.**

**Rain: ok…. Kenji or now Moriko does not own the original story, characters, or anything that has to do with the person whose name is on the Manga books.**

**Machika: What's up with you… you got a fever or something? Maybe you should lie down and get out of that jacket.**

**MJ: It's a laptop and if I lay down it won't change from me sitting in this chair, and I LIKE my jacket on thank you, my room is to damn cold but if I turn off the fan then I'll get to hot so I put the jacket on so I can still be warm and comfortable.**

**Machika: ok, ok…. Just don't bite my head off…. Moriko does own all OC characters.**

**SHE FINALLY put up her character bios on her profile.**

**SO IF YOU WANT TO LEARN MORE ABOUT UNDINE BEFORE THE STORY ACTUALLY DOES GO AND READ IT…. I actually like how she wrote it, it's very sad though….**

**MJ: thank you… and I would appreciate it if you would read my character profiles if you want a 'sneak peek' of what she's really about before I waste my time drawing out her past chapter by chapter…**

**---------------**

**My Three Loves**

**Chapter Three:**

**Hello Stranger, Goodbye Sanity**

**---------------**

**Rascal Flatts**

**What Hurts The Most**

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

**---------------**

**Later After Finding A Caretaker:**

**Hokage's Office:**

**Undine Hasn't Gotten Her Stuff Back Yet:**

**Ok this is really intimidating…. All these people are acting like I don't exist, and I'm just standing here in front of Hokage-sama's desk, at least give me a chair damn it!**

"**Undine-san?" the Hokage said, well that broke me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see the Hokage staring at me…just staring….yep that's defiantly staring….**

"**Yes Hokage-sama?" I'm such a push over.**

"**I'm sorry for making you wait, our two ABNU-nin should be here any minute and we'll return your belongings to you as soon as possible." He reassured me but it had already been 5 minutes.**

**After giving up trying to figure out why I was still wearing foot length handcuffs. I thought we had established that I was helping; I didn't need these chains anymore.**

"**So Undine-san, why don't you tell me about yourself?" He was trying to make me feel comfortable and I guess I could give him an inch.**

"**Well there's nothing really to say, I had a family and when I was 16 they died, my friends moved in with me and then one day I'm walking through the streets of my neighborhood and the next thing Yondaime-sama is shaking me trying to wake me up. I'm put in the hospital for a week and then for no reason I'm in jail babysitting the two giant,s Dumb and Dumber."**

**Hokage seemed disappointed in my lack of detail but understood on my vagueness.**

**Gladly the silence returned and the subject of my past was dropped. Unfortunately that wasn't all that dropped that instant.**

**It just so happens two tall muscular men wearing masks were standing just a few feet behind me.**

**I went against my nervous instinct to turn and examine them until they leave the room.**

"**Ah, here at last. Uninde-san, these two are you're permanent guardians, the two ANBU we have for you." Hokage-sama said in a slightly serious and cheerful voice.**

**He made it sound as if I were only there for requesting a mission or something.**

**Again against my better judgment I turned slowly to face them.**

**BELIEVE ME! THESE CHAINS ON MY HANDS DID NOT EASE THE TENSION THAT WAS ALREADY THICKENING!**

**I eyed the two men innocently. The tallest of the two was wearing all black: black pants, a black sheathed sword across his back, a black wife beater shirt, and long arm warmers with apparently were attached metal arm guards, they strapped to his muscular arms and shaped around his muscles.**

**His ANBU tattoo, a circular spiral that branched out into two separate directions, was visible on his upper left arm, it was dangerously under his shoulder; He wore a white dog mask with red lining around the eyes and mouth but it had strange black and red tiger stripes on both sides of the mask.**

**This tall silvered haired man was also holding onto me second chance of life, when I took in the sight of the mini Yondaime-sama the grip around the baby tensed and only pulled him closer to the masked man.**

**I mean it's natural to be hated just because you got cuffs on you, I mean if you walk around my world and see a person in handcuffs you wouldn't automatically think that ' Hey that guy must have gotten himself stuck trying to do a magic trick and can't find the keys.' I would think that that would probably be the last thing you would think of.**

**I turned my attention to the short, but still tall, brunette. He too was also muscular and dressed the same as the silvered haired man but this man was at least two inches or so shorted with I guess medium length hair but you could never tell because he has it tied up tightly in a high pony tail making him look like a pineapple head.**

**This ANBU wore a white raccoon mask with light brown lining but also a thin border of blue outlining the bottom of the eyes, making him look as if he had blue bags under his eyes.**

**I glanced back over her shoulder to the Hokage to get some kind of reassurance, I knew immediately I had done something wrong. I had shown that I wasn't confident in my own actions and that I was weak, I could tell when I turned back around after receiving a nod and the dog-masked ANBU was not instead of looking at the chains that bonded me he was looking directly at me as if trying to pierce my convicted eyes with his unseen dark shadowed ones.**

**Ebisu must have taken a liking to me or either felt really sorry for me because he was at that moment my secret savior who I would respect no matter how much a 'closet pervert' he was, yes I had gotten that impression for some odd reason, its not as if he had been checking me out, I was wearing baggy clothes for a reason.**

"**Undine-san, Kakashi is currently the caretaker of this babe. You and the ANBU need to go over the details and then discuss who will move in with you… Hokage-sama has already paid for a proper apartment nearby, already furnished and has the necessities… all that needs done is the details and we leave that up to you."**

**---------------**

**By the time he had started talking I had come to my senses and found that everyone except Hokage-sama, Ebisu-sempai, the two ANBU, the baby, and I were the only ones left in the room and Ebisu and the Hokage were actually on their way out. I wanted to say "Wait?" but the words were caught somewhere and I was left alone with 'two scary guys wearing masks that can easily think of 200+ ways to kill me within the blink of an eye' just staring at me…. More like glaring the way they were just looking in my direction without any signs of life.**

"**I'm sorry about this." I finally said in a low sympathetic tone as I bowed as far as my waist would allow me to go. **

"**This is Hokage-sama's decision; none of this is your fault." The raccoon masked man said, he seemed a bit cheerful but also serious and on edge.**

'_You have no idea…'_** was what I thought when he tried to relieve the tension. **

**I shook my head in disagreement with him; I took a shallower bow this time, just bending my back enough for my bangs to cover over my face again.**

"**Sorry. My name is Undine Nanashi. You can all me whatever you want to-." I was about to say they could address me as **_'kohai'__'bozu'_**, or even just call me without honorific since its considered an insult if the other person isn't close enough or given permission to call the person without honorific.**

"**What do your friends call you?" the 'Raccoon' said, he was really trying to ease things.**

**Just then I noticed that my cuffs had been removed while I had been in thought, I immediately started wrenching my wrists in a nervous manner but I was trying to wash away the cold feeling of them not being connected to me anymore.**

"**Those people called me, Undi-chibi…" I was started to get annoyed with talking about the people I left behind.**

"_Undi-chibi_**?" the Raccoon repeated, testing it out, the sound and possible meanings.**

"**Why do they call you that?" He was being very sweet and friendly, I knew I should probably request that he be the one to live with me, as where the 'Dog' just stood with the baby staring at me, every movement I make.**

"**Because my motto was 'just a small fish in a big pond'. I said it very often when they pushed me into taking a risk and chancing things." I don't know why I said that. Stupid mouth won't shut up.**

"**Hm. Then may I call you Undi-san?" he was beginning to feel the awkwardness again. I nodded slightly and then there was silence.**

"**May I ask why this is such an important task to raise the baby?" I turned to the Raccoon then the Dog and finally resting my eyes on the baby.**

"**Hokage-sama didn't tell you…?" the Raccoon replied, I shook my head never leaving my eyes off the baby.**

**It was a long story which only the Raccoon spoke, the Dog seemed very tensed while each minute passed.**

**Naruto had only woken up one time but the Dog easily calmed him.**

"**I'm sorry, for all your losses, I can't imagine what it was like..." I couldn't think of anything else to say.**

**The Raccoon nodded once before silence took us again.**

"**Why are you here?" a harsh and crude voice filled the room, the voice belonged to the Dog.**

"**When you ask I will come," I replied in a unintentional confident and soothing voice, I was surprised my voice didn't waver.**

**Another awkward silence before I had fed up with their air of danger and nobility.**

"**So now what? Has anyone actually seen the place Hokage-sama had in mind?" there was silence and I knew it was a 'no'.**

**I sighed and looked back up at my two supposed guardians. "If Hokage-sama chose the place then it will be suitable for three of us to live comfortably." Raccoon said trying to make it less stressful.**

**I nodded once in agreement. I was still so unsure about this, unfortunately I didn't have time for doubt because a certain Hokage just happened to walk in with a still gentle smile.**

"**I take it that the three of you have had enough time to get acquainted? We need to get things started as quickly as possible." He walked back behind his desk followed by Ebisu-sempai.**

"**Yes Hokage-sama." The two ANBU said in unison, I stared at them for a moment before stuttering out "Y-yes Hokage-sama." I dreaded the uneasy, uncertainty in my voice.**

"**Alright. Ebisu will escort you three to your new home and Undine-san, you're belongings will be there when you arrive." He was looking right at me this time.**

**Surprisingly I lit up "Thank you Hokage-sama." I was obviously in a good mood after that.**

**---------------**

**He smiled and then Ebisu took control and led us out of the office.**

**We decided to walk through the streets just like regular people because obviously I don't posse the ability to use 'chakra' as they say.**

**We walked for about two hours, I'm sure it would only take about 5-20 minutes if they used their ninja abilities, I felt really bad that they had to waste their time like this.**

**We took three turns: Left, Left, Right. And we finally stopped at a very large apartment complex.**

**Following Ebisu-sempai to the third floor, sixth door to the right.**

**It was the same oak colored door as all the others.**

**Ebisu took a key from his pocket and slipped it into the keyhole and turned it with a click and stepped inside and we followed.**

**---------------**

**((A/N: I'm to lazy to make them have a apartment which makes you wear house slippers. I never liked that idea.))**

**---------------**

**Following the three I gazed amazingly at the space before me.**

**It was a two story apartment?**

**Hell in my world these are called a townhouse, and a badass one at that.**

**---------------**

**((A/N: Too see the floor plans of the apartment please look for the link at the bottom of the page or go to my profile under: UPDATES))**

**---------------**

**It was amazing, stairs infront of the door which led to 4 bedrooms. A large living room and a beautiful kitchen beside it with an island that created an almost wall between them. A small bathroom behind the stairs that was connected to the kitchen.**

**Upstairs there was a small walkway; to the left was a room, the opposite side of the stairs was another room. Beside both rooms there was another room beside each and a bathroom in between them facing the stairs.**

**After checking to rooms out I found that the larger room to the left of the stairs was my room, I noticed a strangely familiar duffle bag with a large red butterfly on it's side.**

**My heart soared as memories of what it held came back to me but sadly a shout called to me down stairs.**

**I walked hurriedly down the stairs to find a-**

**Whining baby in the arms of the Dog and the three were just staring at me, I finally noticed that the broad smile I was wearing had washed away.**

**Naruto cried out and I hurried to him, I gently took the baby from the Dog and rocked him ever so carefully, within seconds he was back to sleep and I placed him back in the ANBU's arms.**

**Turning back to Ebisu like nothing had happened, "What's wrong Ebisu-sempai?" He looked at me for a moment before finally settling the inner argument he must have been having.**

"**This is Kakashi-san and Iruka-san, also this is Naruto-kun." He pointed to each and I just nodded.**

**There was a odd grumble which seemed to multiply, I smirked slightly and all but strolled into the kitchen and within 30 minutes a homely aroma filled the air and almost instantly the table which they sat at was covered with hot food and I waited for them to sit down before taking Naruto once again but instead of sitting down with the three I took Naruto into the kitchen and sat on the counter, still in sight for them, and began feeding him handmade baby food, it's pretty simple when all you have to do is smash up greens and such.**

**It took only a few minutes before I had reentered the dinning area but without looking at them. I held Naruto in my arms carefully as he snuggled closer to me and I walked out of the room to the base of the stairs.**

"**Naruto-san, I'm going to keep you all to myself, no one else will have what I hold." Unsure if those words came out as planned it seemed to have alerted the men but more than a fraction.**

"**Bath Time!" I laughed and trotted up the stairs carefully.**

**---------------**

**After about five minutes of silence from upstairs the men were slightly alert and unease, but that didn't last long. Soon they could hear the water pipes come alive as they returned to the bountiful food they savored. Secretly the Dog and Raccoon were grateful that she hadn't stuck around to watch them relieve themselves of their face masks.**

**--------------**

**Slightly splashing and laughing was exchanged through the walls before all came quiet. And odd unnamed silence weighted the lower floor.**

"**Naruto-san, please stop moving, you're making this harder for me, you're not gonna drown I promise but I need to finish- AAAAHHHH! NARUTO-SAN!"**

**Immediately the three fairly alert men jumped from their seats and were already to the door when the knob turned and opened.**

**Staring at them with pained eyes I brushed past them with Naruto squirming in my one armed grasp and a brown wore leather book and a small pencil box in my other hand.**

**I warily hurried down the stairs, feeling their gazes of alarm, confusion, and worry burning a whole through my back.**

"**WhyWhyWhy-WHY?" I said loudly in a pleading and whining tone.**

**I reached the couch just as the three came slowly down the stairs.**

"**You Psychopathic, vain child?" I sighed loudly as I carefully laid the baby on the couch, making a barrier of pillows so to box him in a safety zone.**

**I sighed and moaned as I turned from the side of the couch which faced the side of the stairs, I slid to the floor and leaned against the arm rest of the couch as I brought my now free hand up to my face and irately shoved my bangs away.**

**I put my pencil box next to me as I flipped open my book and flipped through the already occupied pages until I came upon a certain sketch which was the cause of my mournful mood.**

**I sighed again and ripped the said page carefully from it's hold and laid it unwontedly away from me.**

**Unfortunately it happened to float across the room and slid right in front of the Raccoon masked man.**

**They had been standing there, staring at my sudden change in personality and were now standing only a few feet from my direction.**

**The Raccoon, named Iruka as I recall, bent down and glanced at the discarded piece of paper, he passed it to the others, only Ebisu's face was readable without a mask but that didn't comfort me since I didn't bother to look to see if he was smiling, frowning, or staring at me like I was some sort of nut for getting all depressed over a ruined, soaking wet, sketch which told of the events from the bathroom.**

**I unconsciously smoothed of the next clear page, though it was luckily spared from the splashing tyrant, once again opening my pencil box in hopes of recapturing the moment which set my heart into an unknown warmth.**

**The truth was I had never really cared for anyone except for my family, not even my friends, I let them do as they pleased and went out of my way to please them if only to be back into an empty room where I stayed until the horrible accident which killed my life for the first time.**

**This unsightly warmth that this infant behind me brought into my chest was frightening and unwanted, I could only hope that I would never again feel that so unfamiliar but connected warmth that was held once in my cold heart.**

**I took no time in waiting for the silence to be ruined as the image was still fresh in my mind, I quickly went to working pulling out blacks, gold yellows, baby blues, sky blues, water crystals, tile whites, and various other colors within a half minute of each.**

**One by one I made quick work of my rusty muscled wrists as I etched quickly with each carefully chosen colored led.**

**And sure enough only three minutes later, the men had given up trying to figure out what was wrong with me and settling around the table once again.**

**I finally returned my pencils to the box and gracefully shifted to my feet. I smiled broadly at the picture, doing these sorts of things was the only way to truly get a true smile.**

**I heard clanging and turned to see the men were stacking their dishes into three piles. I hurriedly rushed over to them, placed my book on the table and snatched the dishes from each of them, stacking Ebisu's and the Dog's together which created some trouble.**

**I was standing beside the island as I looked over my shoulder at them and glared at each of them before fixing my gaze on the Raccoon. **

"**Watch Him." I barked bitterly, I flashed a glance at the couch and then turned back to him; I eyed each of them again and disappeared back into the kitchen.**

**The three shook off the unseen ice which seemed to gather on their shoulders and spines. The raccoon glanced down at the book and unknowingly to the others a small smile graced his lips.**

**Ebisu and the Dog, Kakashi I believe, followed his stare and they two smiled inwardly.**

**A small yet shaky clink echoed into the apartment, I was trying my best to keep quiet but not being as graceful, since I always banged the dishes around before when I only lived with my friends who stayed out of the kitchen at all times, I failed to keeping the irritating clinks of glasses and dishes to a minimum. **

**I staked each sparkling clean dish in their order along the counter, plates stacked with plate, bowls stacked with bowls, glasses staked with glasses, there was no: plate, bowl, bowl, plate, glass, glass.**

**They were clear as they were before being used, except the fact that they were all now soaked and wet.**

**As I cleaned off the soap residue I was about to start drying them when I found that it was the Raccoon and Ebisu who had already started.**

**I watched them both for a moment, the Raccoon turned to me and nodded, Ebisu also turned and smiled slightly.**

**It was amazing at how these people can be so open and yet be so impulsive, such as the lazy Dog who was lying on the couch doing absolutely nothing.**

**For some unknown reason, and little much did I care to find out, there was a challenging, disapproval, and competitive tension between us.**

**I thanked them and put the dishes up myself, I hated being helped, and when it came to the kitchen I was of the utmost protective, whether in this world or my own any kitchen that I cook from is immediately off limits to anyone who does not wish to loss their limbs in a stew.**

**----------**

**I was starting to get nervous again, there was nothing left to do, no way to avoid these men. I was seriously looking for an excuse but there wasn't one I could think of. **

**The three of them were sitting on the couch watching Tv, Naruto asleep in the Dog's arms and even if I wanted an excuse to leave the room, saying that I better take Naruto to bed was not an option, it seemed like a very dangerous action to try and pry the child from him for any excuse.**

**I looked up at the clock which hung on the wall where the island connected and separated the room. It was only 8pm but I didn't think I could last until their departure.**

**Ebisu, strangely enough, started talking while still facing the TV.**

"**I think it would be best that both of you should stay here for a maximum of a month. Then I will come for a full report and whichever of you two isn't going to live here can go back home and come everyday to receive a daily report and report back to me."**

**There was no room for argue. "Ebisu-san, We will need to return to our houses and gather our things for such a long time, It shouldn't take but at least two hours or so." The Raccoon said, looking from Ebisu to me and then back to Ebisu.**

**He nodded and without another word both of them were up and standing a few feet from my side by the door.**

"**I'll stay here with Undine-san until you return then." Ebisu as he opened the door for the Raccoon, he nodded once and walked out then amazingly jumped off the railing and began jumping from rooftop to rooftop.**

**My jaw must have been ajar because for some reason I had to shut it as I turned to see that the Dog was slowly walking to the door and left the same way without a word.**

**Ebisu closed the door and turned to me and the tension had vanished.**

**---------------**

**I sighed and walked warily over to the couch and scooped up the fed, cleaned, and now sleeping baby and laid him on my chest and stretched out on the couch and laid like that for a few moments.**

**I heard Ebisu walk over to me and he sat in a chair on either side of the couch, I made no sigh of looking to see his actual location. I sighed again and prayed for sleep to come but failed in all attempts.**

"**Did you make sure that all your belongings were there?" he asked, try to make small talk for the most of the private time.**

**I nodded and adjusted a bit. "I was a little worried that they might have burned them or something, But I never thought I would be out so even if they were burned I would have never seen them again." My eyes still closed as I took in the new smell and feel of my surroundings, he nodded though I didn't see, just sensed.**

"**Do you have any experience in raising a child?" This was crucial, I nodded and a fade smile showed for a moment before disappearing just as quickly.**

"**I raised Say-" I stopped and for an instant, a small single tear slipped as I fought back the memories and tears, old scars reappeared and the neck scare that I wore began to feel fresh and bloody.**

**I sat up abruptly and placed Naruto back in his barrier of pillows before standing up on the opposite side of the couch and I could feel Ebisu slightly startled and staring at me.**

**I swiftly wiped the stray tear away and plaster my perfected fake smile, "I'm just so tired, I'm already tearing up from exhaustion." I laughed it off.**

**I said good night left the room, sluggishly and yet hurriedly as if I couldn't get far away from him fast enough but my body suddenly became slack and it was weighing me down.**

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

**I collapsed onto my bed, another tear escaped my wary barrier of dignity, I dug through my duffle bag to find something that I had missed for so long. It was a small stuffed animal, a silken tiger with worn black trips and was slightly tinged.**

**I held it close to my heart as I fought back the cold tears that spilled from my iced heart. **

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

"**I hate you, you haunt me so. Why? Sayuri…Mom, Dad. You left, I hate you, you haunt me so. Why?" I mumbled as tears now stung my face.**

**Before I knew it I was surrounded by darkness and I was fast asleep, still crying silently for the loss of my first life.**

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

**Unknowingly There was someone standing in front of the doorway, taking advantage of the slightly jarred door he heard her cries.**

**Ebisu made his was back to the living room and sat back in his chair taking very small pieces and piecing them together only to find that there wasn't nearly enough the make out a corner.**

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

**Two hours later 2 familiar chakra signatures approached and he met the two at the door.**

**Kakashi and Iruka had just landed on the other side of the door when the door swung open to reveal the Hokage's right-hand-man.**

**Ebisu stepped aside and the 2 entered as he shut the door. They both sat their bags by the door and walked into the living room but found that its only occupant was their charge.**

**Iruka was first to ask "Where's Undi-saan" **_'He really was serious about calling her that?'_

**Ebisu sighed and returned to his seat. "Undine-san is in no condition to be bothered with, I fear that waking her now would only cause more turmoil on her already scattered being." He replied without giving away the true nature of her departure.**

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

**Iruka exchanged glances with Kakashi before removing his mask and taking his bags up the stairs, worry for his charge eating him almost unknowingly. Kakashi followed suit but didn't remove his mask. Ebisu came up with Naruto in arms and placed him in the nursery that was beside Undine's.**

**After the three returned to the hall they exchanged glances and Iruka walked carefully and quietly towards Undine's room, pushing the unclosed door slightly.**

**He peaked in to see her bed was slightly littered with sketch books, children's books, and small pencil boxes. And there in the middle of it all was a curled up form he recognized as his charge, Undine Nanashi. **

**He pushed to door further open and walked silently in, Kakashi and Ebisu standing in the doorway. Iruka took her duffel bag off the bed and began carefully placing her items back inside.**

**Giving her a once over he watched as her chest rose and fell slightly uneven and then he took a closer look at her angelic face to see that she had been crying recently.**

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

**It came to no surprise, her fingers dug deeper into the stuffed tiger and pulled it closer to her, her knees stretching further inward as they already came up to her collar bone.**

**Iruka carefully placed a hand on her shoulder and she instantly coiled further and flinched sharply as soon as his figures touched her, Iruka withdrew his hand as if it had been slapped.**

**He tried again but this time when she recoiled and flinched he didn't withdrew as much, he again placed his hand on her should more confidently as he raised her slightly with one arm supporting her upper body under her other shoulder and his other hand was moving to remove the blankets so to cover her.**

**As soon as her head hit the bed again on hand stretched out and grasped at the sheets and she mumbled something "didn't-make-it-in time-"apparently he had caught the end of her sentence.**

**Iruka turned off the lights in her room and stepped back into the hall with the other two.**

"**What happened while we were away, Ebisu-san." Iruka said in a slightly threatening tone.**

**Ebisu stared at him for a moment before adjusting his glasses "Nothing." He said plainly and said his goodbyes.**

**--------------**

**A/N: Hope you liked it. It was only 15 pages sry. **

**I didn't really mean for most of this stuff to happen, she was actually supposed to sing in this chapter but I'll save it for another time. And I didn't mean to make her so whimpy but due to all the stress I- er- I mean she has been going through I though she needed a break.**

**I AM SO SORRY THIS CAME OUT SO LATE! I THOUGHT I MIGHT HAVE TIME TO WRITE SOME DURING CLASSES BUT HIGH SCHOOL IS A BITCH!**

**I got ROTC FIRST HR! HOW LUCKY AM I! I get my uniform sometime this week!**

**I have BEGGININER'S CHOIR second hr! I got the same teacher as my sister when she was in choir.**

**Anyway.**

**Please review, nicely.**

**And donate some food to the poor anime characters that I have so rudely kidnapped and imprisoned in a large mansion of my own design.**

**The link to see the floor plans are at my website: http/ you can't see the link please PM me and I'll send it to you personally if it still does not show up on either this chapter or on my Profile.**

**OUR CHOIR'S FIRST FESTIVAL IS NEW YORK!**

**I'd like to say thanls to my girl Screamingangel for her support and also for her awsome story **

**and also thanks to:**

**Suko-chan: thanks for the 5 XL pizzas, cokes, and Dangos... now their gonna be up all night playing Twister Reaper (playing Twister with weapons) on a sugar high -.-'**

**Rain: Suko-chan...Suko-chan... **

**Machika: You know her or something Rain?**

**Rain: I'm not sure that name does sound familiar...**

**Me: speaking of which I recognizer her now!**

**Rain & Machika: Really?**

**Me: Yea. Isn't she your crazed stalker, Rain?**

**Rain::takes a good look at Suko-chan: Bloody Hell! Your Right!**

**Machika: wow I really think you're right... she looks alot cuter than she did last time we caught her stalking us.**

**Me::gives Suko-chan a stuffed Rain and Machika life-size dolls for her hard work and being the only stalker to hold out through the months:**

**Rain: What the Fuck? whhy are you giving her gifts?**

**Me: because I own you and she's a huge fan! Meaning she don't own you but we have a great interest in guys!**

**Rain: oh... Am I really that attractive?**

**Me: You got it babe :jumps on Rain and hugs him with overflowing admiring love:**

**:Rain hugs back:**

**Rain: I'm such a babe magnet.**

**anyway My computer is being screwy so I haven't been able to upload this at all cause something keeps happeneing. I got lucky and was able to upload it.**


	4. A Day In A Life

A/N:

Ok! Well I'm feeling slightly better, my sister's off at work. I have a friend at school who is also an author here at I was really happy 

Machika: 'feeling better'? were you sick or something?

Mori: I don't need to explain myself to you.

Machika: ok you don't have to get an attitude.

Rain: I think we should retreat from this one.

Machika: yeah.

Rain: -Disclaimer- Moriko doesn't own the original Naruto or anything at all.

Machika:-Declaimer- Moriko does own any and all unoriginal characters. Also she won Shikamaru Nara in an intense game of Monopoly so we've had to get prepared to welcome him to the mansion….

Shikamaru: ….where the hell am I?

Moriko: Hi Shikamaru-san. I'm Moriko Saki (MJ) I won your freedom in a game of monopoly and now you live in this beautiful Japanese style mansion that I created, the only other occupants other than myself, when I need to get away, are Rain and Machika who are also being held prisoner- er- I mean living here. We do have servant, who never come out unless you're not looking, who take pride in serving their guests so please feel free to do as you wish and don't worry about taking any responsibility.

Shikamaru: Ok… So I'm being held captive in an unknown world and I have to live in a huge mansion with only two other people and you with servants who answer to my every wish?

Mori: Yea pretty much, you would have to worry about ninja stuff any more either, so no more missions, dangerous actions, deadly threats and attacks, or having to get up at the most ghastly of hours.

Shikamaru: No more having to get up so early…. No more protocol…. Alright I'll play along, but just for awhile.

Moriko: great.

Machika: Moriko you don't seemed as thrilled as I thought you would be…

Mori: I don't have to explain myself to you.

Rain: Machika I think we should go and see if supper is ready.

:Rain pulls Machika into the dinning room and closes the door.:

Mori: Shika-

:cries in Shika's lap:

:Shika already knew something was wrong, that's cause he's a super genius:

Shikamaru: So what did he say?

Mori: Stupid dad……

**My Three Loves**

**Chapter 4:**

**A Day In A Life**

**---------------**

**Gone**

**Kelly Clarkson**

what you see's not what you get  
with you there's just no measurement  
no way to tell what's real from what isn't there

your eyes they sparkle  
that's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain  
you washed away the best of me  
you don't care

Chorus  
you know you did it  
i'm gone  
to find someone to live for  
in this world  
there's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
just a bridge that I gotta burn  
you're wrong  
if you think you can walk right through my door  
that is just so you  
coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

Sometimes shattered  
Never open  
Nothing matters  
When you're broken  
That was me whenever I was with you  
Always ending  
Always over  
Back and forth, up and down like a rollercoaster  
I am breaking  
That habit  
Today

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn

You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

There is nothing you can say  
Sorry doesn't cut it, babe  
Take the hint and walk away  
'Cause I'm gone  
Doesn't matter what you do  
It's what you did that's hurting you  
All I needed was the truth  
Now I'm gone

What you see's not what you get  
What you see's not what you get

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone  
I'm already gone  
Oh, I'm already gone, gone, gone, gone  
Already gone  
I'm gone

**---------------**

**Undine's New Home:**

**6:45 AM:**

**Kitchen:**

**Nobody knows true suffering until they've had to take care of a baby like Naruto.**

**After getting less than six hours asleep since I had fallen asleep crying yesterday I have been going in and out of Naruto's room many times.**

**It was now 4 in the morning might as well make breakfast and get some coffee.**

**As I enter the kitchen in almost near darkness I feel around the small light switch by the backside of the stairs, flicking it on and squinting from the sudden illumination.**

**I glance quickly through the regenerator then cabinets. I decided on eggs, pancakes, toast, and maybe some blue berry muffins, those used to be my favorites.**

**I make quick work, doing two at a time, making the pancakes along with the muffins and then toast with the eggs.**

**Without looking to see if anyone was watching me, I was very paranoid about cooking with others looking on, I began making my way to set the table.**

**Afterwards, I stole a muffin and Naruto's newly made milk formula and quickly and quietly made my way back up the stairs.**

**--------------**

**Kakashi heard Undine's door open for what seemed like the 20th time. But this time there wasn't a second sound of a door opening has it had been like all the other times that night.**

**A almost silent creak of the stairs was hear and he knew she was traveling down the stairs. Waiting till he could hear the possible tap of her feet meeting the hardwood flooring below he silently made his way out of bed,**

**First he check Undine's room, which the door was only cracked open slightly, then made his way to inspect Naruto carefully, he was sleeping peacefully as expected.**

**Kakashi finally made his way down the stairs with more stealth than Undine did, she was truly not a ninja. He filtered into the shadows by the stairs and door; a light suddenly illuminated the room but dimly.**

**He watched as Undine searched the kitchen and began mixing ingredients with the bunch of bowls that were littered carefully on the counters. She worked for awhile, never checking to see if anyone was watching or looking as if she were ready to run upstairs to tend to her second lifeline. **

**She just worked. Making as little noise as possible and cleaning up directly afterwards. The smell of a refreshing homemade breakfast flooded the apartment. **

**He hides back into the shadows as he sees Undine take a muffin an a bottle of milk formula and descend from the kitchen. He waited until he heard the click of her door to emerge from his shadowy hiding spot.**

**He glanced over the table and noticed a small piece of paper was lying on it. Walking over to it he read as said: **

"**Put the dishes in the sink when you're done and I'll take care of the rest.**

**P.S. Make a list of chores and such that need to be done, I'll get to them as soon as possible."**

'_The way she had walked off and by the sound of this note she must be mad about something.'_

**Kakashi made a inspection round of the area before silently descending up the stairs.**

**--------------**

**Kitchen Table:**

**Around 7:10 A.M:**

**Payback:**

"**I'm surprised she had enough energy and patience to make this so early." Ebisu said as he glanced at the still warm food that 'magically' appear on the table that morning when he had arrived just as the two ANBUs were waking up. Iruka nodded before he sat down at the table, slipping his raccoon mask to the side of his face, he sampled each display cautiously and began to savor it before giving an approval smile and continued eating. Ebisu followed Kakashi who kept a weary eye on the stairs for peering eyes but none could be found.**

**As the three men continued with breakfast the sudden sound of the water pipes from the second floor bathroom filed the silence dimly as it played for a few minutes before it turned off and silence again consumed them.**

**Iruka finished first and took his dishes to the sink and returned to his room, Ebisu left a message for Undine giving his thanks, Kakashi had finished last, disposed of his dishes, and had taken a nap on the couch. 20 minutes later Undine came out of the bathroom with a newly cleaned baby Naruto.**

**---------------**

**After making breakfast I had gone back to seep and woke up about half and hour later so I could feed Naruto and get us both in the bath. I had a specific scent that was my own, it was a warm glowing kind of feel with a hint of lice, Sun-ripened raspberry (it was still in my bag from when I had left it in there during one of my long meetings, I'll explain that later).**

**I had used to love the scent of peaches, it always gave off a sunny, warm, fuzzy glow and it always made you seem light as air that would be Naruto's individual scent.**

**I fed him quietly in his room and slipped into the bathroom. I filled the tub up enough for me to slip in and cradle him without difficulty. By the time we were done the bathroom was flooded with the scent of raspberries and peaches. I carried Naruto back to his room for changing and clothing. By the time I was done I was tired again and Naruto was fast asleep but I knew dishes had to be clean and other things to preoccupy myself with.**

**---------------**

**After another new pair of clothes I pulled my hair back into a damp ponytail, I really should cut it I've let it grow to my waist and its irritating. I had only grown 3in. since I had come here and everything fit perfectly, I'm glad my style was boy's clothes, I never liked showing my figure because I always felt so girly and loved wearing boy's clothes more, I know I have a goddess-like figure I'd experimented with my looks and it proved that I could catch any man, married or single from all over Tokyo, but with that power I attracted rapists, rape murderers, stalkers, and a bunch of other weirdoes.**

**I finished my mirror inspection and left my room, checked on Naruto one more time before heading down the stairs.**

**As I'm walking down the stairs a look over to the living room and saw a bush of shocking grey tint. I walked past the couch towards the kitchen and I saw that the brilliant grey bush was attached to the body of one ANBU named Kakashi.**

**I froze, watching and waiting to see if he was really was asleep, after a few ticking minutes I turned my attention back to the task at hand and disappeared into the kitchen. I did my best to be quiet as to not wake him up.**

**--------------**

**Kakashi's P.O.V:**

**I had just fallen asleep when I heard footsteps on the stair, I made no motion and had no intention of identifying whose footsteps they belonged to, the term "Kunai first, ask questions later." Came to mind.**

**There are two main kinds of presences a ninja can identify: one is a normal non-ninja person who has a sunlight on your neck type of presence and two is a presence that belongs to ninja, depending on the person their chakra or presence is a different color from others. **

**But the presence I'm getting is ice cold, a dead kind of presence; I can feel the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. **

**The presence of the person stilled just diagonally from the couch, I could feel his eyes watching me like a hungry cat at a caged canary. The presence shifted and moved to the kitchen. I heard the water from the sink faucet in the kitchen running and the slight clinks of dishes, there were spaced sighs of frustration every now and then. The noise from the kitchen stopped all together and the footsteps moved to were I knew the table was.**

**The presence then left and traveled quickly but silently moving up the stairs.**

**It was probably just Undine but I haven't familiarized myself with her presence signature yet, I should do it soon, but I've never known anyone who has that kind of empty feeling.**

**Well why but off what you can do tomorrow what you can do today?**

**Back to sleep, I'm sure Iruka will come in and bother me when he wants to….**

**--------------- **

**Apartment 117:**

**One Week Later:**

**Overload Stress:**

**The apartment was still bare and the plastic dishes and silverware were becoming unwelcome. It has been a week, sleeps seems a bit far fetched is early in the game. Ebisu comes over on his own time, in other words he's here for breakfast, lunch, dinner, dawn, dust, anytime I don't want him there.**

**I have no problem with cooking for the three and myself but honestly you'd think he wouldn't need to come over when there were two big scary guys that can think of over 200 ways to kill me within a blink of an eye. Does the man not have someone to go home to or a regular trip to the bar to go to?**

**It has been a week since my release and my new life started. Ebisu informed me that I was to meet the Hokage alone to fill out some forums that will insure my safety in the village, whatever that means.**

**I look through my drawers for clean clothes that Ebisu had given me the second day. Finding black bellbottoms, purple V-cut short sleeved shirt with a white sewed on shirt underneath, and some personal clothing I made my way to the bathroom and showered.**

**After about 25 minutes of being under hot water I changed into my new clothes and towel dried my hair the best I could as I made my way down stairs.**

**As I'm making my way to the kitchen I spot Kakashi laying on the couch with Naruto on his chest sucking and holding onto his fingers. I walk back to the couch and lean over the back.**

"**Ya know you two look really cute together, now we could just dismiss that horrible mask." I smiled, Kakashi peered up at me through half lidded eyes-er-eye.**

"**What's wrong with my mask?" He said his voice slightly muffled due to the fact that said ANBU mask was on at the time.**

**I sighed more in tiredness than annoyance "Nothing unless you want this baby to go through life without seeing his 'adoptive father's' face." I said playfully tugging at his hair.**

**The last words I said echoed through the walls and left an uneasy tension. I pushed off the couch and went into the kitchen coming back only moments later with two steaming coffee mugs and a baby bottle in my pocket.**

**Kakashi slowly sate up making sure Naruto didn't get cranky and took a mug from my hand, he glanced at me with a silent thanks and I returned with a smile, I sat on the other end of the couch, setting my coffee on the coffee table and getting Naruto in my arms so I could feed him.**

**I dismissed all other tasks as I focused on keeping the child happy for only moments, Kakashi sat and watched as I fed and burped him. I placed him in a nest of pillows on one of the arm chairs and left for the kitchen again.**

**I came back with a small bottle of purple syrup and poured some into my coffee, Kakashi stared at me with question.**

"**What did you just put in there?" he asked, I smiled a little at his curiosity as I placed the bottle of syrup next to the baby bottle.**

"**Blueberries." I said taking a sip of my coffee and letting it's warmth envelope me for a moment.**

"**You put blueberry syrup in you coffee?" he repeated, I nodded "Where did you get the blueberries?"**

"**I requested Ebisu to pick some up for me on his last grocery run. Blueberries are my favorite." I smiled taking another sip of my coffee before setting it back down and stretching before recoiling into the couch.**

"**You look like hell, go get some sleep." I stated, my eyes closed and my knees tucked under my chin.**

**I hear a small clunk of his coffee hitting the table and a shift in weight on the couch.**

"**I could say the same about you, you look worse than hell." He said cunningly.**

"**You cad." I joked with a fake angered voice I leaned in his direction and through a couch pillow at him knowing he would block it but it felt like it needed to be done.**

**He chucked slightly and raised his arm to catch it and threw it back at me.**

"**As misfortune would have it, I had to get up because Ebisu-san and Iruka-san are escorting me to the Hokage-sama's office to register as a citizen of Konoha and make fake documents and passport." I said stretching out a little over the couch.**

"**Ebisu and Iruka are going with you, then what am I to do?" like he didn't know.**

"**Well here's a suggestion, how about you 'father' your 'son' and watch over him until I can come back and miraculously save the day with my amazing maternal skills." I said sarcastically, I was in a bad mood already and Kakashi was just kindling the fire growing in my head.**

**Kakashi noticed this sudden change in my mood and decided not to press the matter which I was eternally grateful. **

**Kakashi soon took his coffee and Naruto up stairs and I haven't seen them since due to the fact that I had fallen asleep on the couch and was rudely awakened by a clausal hand on my shoulder shaking me gently.**

**I stayed still for a moment while trying to identify who's voice was calling out my name, I registered it as Iruka's. I peered under one heavy eyelid at the masked raccoon above me.**

**I smiled weakly at him and said in a hoarse voice "What can I do you for sir?" in a joking tone as I closed my eye again in order to focus on the stinging pain in my eyes.**

"**Ebisu is waiting for us outside, it's time for us to go." He said gently, I nodded and slowly got up, I hid the piercing pain in my head and my wobbly body, Iruka was at the door by the time I had adjusted to standing up, I slowly made my way to his side and slipped on my shoes before locking the door behind us.**

**Ebisu nodded a hello and I mirrored him. Iruka placed me on his back and we were jumping rooftop to rooftop within seconds.**

**I felt a little flushed and hot, I only hoped that Iruka couldn't fee the unusual shift in my body heat, I could have fallen asleep right then and there on his back if it weren't for the large Kaji 'fire' symbol coming into view, I forced myself to keep my eyes upon until I was safely back in my bed.**

**---------------**

**A/N: GOMEN! I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO ONG AND IT WAS SO SHORT! School is a living hell with Driver's ED meetings after school until 5 or so, Unarmed Drill Team meetings in the mornings and a few after school; math was the only subject out of my 4 classes that required homework.**

**I've been very busy but what 3-5 minutes I have of free time I write down my work in my notebook and retype them on here.**

**I'm going to go ahead and tell you that I have another story on it's way: _Inu-Inus & Inu-Fujis_ The story is a KibaOC (me) and SaukraKakashi.**

**I have already thought of the ending I believe and I've already thought out most of the squeal which is to be dedicated in all it's glory to my 'sister' Vicky A.K.A Screamingangel (one of the many sakura & Kakashi pairing fans and authors here at I recived a very special gift after reading a most interesting fanfic, no this gift was not given to me by the author.**

**Me: please welcome Suna's very own 5th Kazekage, Gaara of the desert**

**Gaara: hn.**

**Shikamaru: …**

**Rain: Desert? I want chocolate cake!**

**Machika: you idiot she said desert as in a baren sand waste and.**

**Rain: Oh…. **

**Machika: So Moriko are you feeling better?**

**Moriko: yeah a litte but now I'm mad at Justin again.**

**Rain: What did he do the first time?**

**Moriko: The bastard kissed me on the cheek**

**Shikamaru: Isn't that wat a boyfriend is supposed to do?**

**Moriko: yes but me being a man-hatter for so long it's hard to et that go, I used to feel something for him at the end of the school year last year but I haven't seen or spoken to him all summer and now here he is, my 'boyfriend'.**

**I kinda yelled at him Last time he kissed me (ONLY ON THE CHEEK PPL!) but it was more of a joke but he thought I was really mad at him. He said wouldn't do it again and then he goes and gets hurt skateboarding and his mom makes him stay home for most of the week.**

**Then he comes back and he kissed me again on the cheek but I didn't make as big of a fuss like last time.**

**Gaara: Hn. You want me to keep him away from you?**

**Moriko: aaawwww Gaara that's so sweet but that's why I have my fight sergeant, Jessie (the tallest frickin freshman I've ever seen) said he'd pull me away from him before Justin tries it again.**

**Machika: I know how you feel… well until I fell in love with rain here in vo.4**

**Rain: takes Machika by the hand and leads her up stairs out of sight.**

**Moriko, Gaara, Shikamaru: O.o**

**Moriko: great now I've got to burn his sheets**

**Gaara you room is next to mine, it already been customized for you, as in it's coor scheme is red and black. Shikamaru your room will be customized to fit with sky colores, and hints of grey in 2 weeks.**

**My room won't be customized until October when I through my Naruto Halloween party here at FF.**

**Shikamaru: Ok, sounds like fun… Gaara I'll take you to your room, Moriko it's 3:31 in the frickin morning go to sleep.**

**Moriko: hai hai nii-kun**

**PPL PLEASE REVIEW I FEEL LONLEY WITHOUT YOU COMMENTS AND RAIN AND MACHIKA RE HUNGRY, Shikamaru and Gaara are like some of the hottest guys on Naruto, you gotta feed them.**


	5. 5 Weeks Into Fever

A/N: LMAO!!!!!!! OH KAMI!!!!! Suko-chan:: falls out of chair laughing::!!!!

Rain: Wha? I'm gonna take that author's note as a sign that your happy now!?

Me: Nope.

Everyone but me: O.o

Me: It just means that I found it funny.

Me: also I'm currently reading a Kakashi & Sakura pairing called **_A Wonderful Vacation_** by Member: **_moodiful819_**

N' guess wat! Her name is Megan too !!! Her story is cool, and her behind the scenes are hilarious with a lot of Naruto characters.

Machika: I didn't know your name was Megan, so then what does the 'J' in MJ mean?

Me: hehe. Absolutely nothing, I have a best friend whom I've very clingy too, her name is CJ cause her name starts with a 'C' (can't spell it) and her last name starts with a 'J' (won't spell it for experienced stalkers who might be reading this)

Shikamaru: Good call on that one, but you didn't answer, what does the 'J' mean?

Me: Well since her name is CJ and I love her a lot I decided that I want to be called MJ so I could feel more attached.

Temari: Aaaww that's so Kawaii::cuddles chibi-nee-kun::

Me: Nee-san! When'd you get here? And since when did I get the name and what's up with the '-kun'!?

Temari: Come on your more of one of the boys than one of the girls but your changing now so maybe one day I'll call you '-chan'. That and CJ calls you chibi-chan cause you act like a lil sister.

Me: vv' Hai, hai nee-san.

Gaara: Hn. Temari why are you here?

Temari: Hey lil bro. I brought Kankuro and a friend with me. We wanted to hang out in this awesome mansion you have.

Me: YAY!!! Temari and Kankuro are staying over!!!!

Kankuro: Did some one call for me::smirks::

Me: YAY::Runs and jumps into Kankuro's arms::

Kanakuro::spins Meg around:: Hey chibi-kun! Miss me!?

Me: Hai!

Gaara::clears throat::

Kankuro: Hay lil Gaara, you haven't been acting naughty with chibi-kun have ya?

Gaara: You sick pig.

Voice: Temari!? Kankuro!? Where'd ya go?

Me: Who's that?

Temari: the friend we brought along.

Me: Shika can you make sure my story is read pls? I need to start on my Mini Muffin Series Vol. 1 for Vicky

Shika: Aa.

---------------

Temari, Kankuro, Gaara: Discaimer! Meg-kun don't own Naruto.

---------------

_**My Three Loves**_

_**Chapter V(5):**_

_**5 Weeks Into Fever**_

**---------------**

**Switchfoot**

**Love Is A Movement**

A day in L.A.  
And millions of faces  
Looking for movement  
'Cause everything's stuck  
And everything's frozen  
And everyone's broken  
And nobody moves  
And everyone's scared  
That the motion will never come

This is the incompletion  
Stuck in a line

Love is the movement  
Love is a revolution  
This is redemption  
We don't have to slow back down

The stars are alive  
They dance to the music  
Of the deepest emotion  
And all of the world  
Is singing in time  
As the heavens are caving in  
Mysterious ways  
Why God gave His life  
To put motion inside my soul

It's bigger than cold religion  
It's bigger than life

Love is the movement  
Love is a revolution  
This is redemption  
We don't have to slow back down

We're starting now  
We're starting now  
We're starting now  
We don't have to slow back down

This is a revolution  
This is a revolution

Love is the movement  
Love is a revolution  
This is redemption  
We don't have to slow back down

Love is the movement  
Love is a revolution  
This is redemption  
We don't have to slow back down

Love is the movement  
Love is a revolution  
This is redemption  
We don't have to slow back down

--------------

((warning this first half is a flashback of what happened 3 weeks later after chp4. it shows what happened between the 2 chapters. The present section shows that it had been 5 weeks after this, in other words it's been 8 weeks since chp4))

_Apartment:_

_3 Weeks Later:_

_Flashback:_

_Well its been 3 weeks since I had officially become Naruto's Guardian and finalized my citizenship (no I didn't really need it but it may come in handy). Again sleep was an irrational fantasy, though Kakashi and Iruka have been understanding of my space issues and the patience of raising a child. Many a night, or afternoon, I have woken up in my bed and not on the couch or rocker where I had fallen asleep at, sad to say our peacefulness would soon end._

_After my visit with the Hokage Ebisu escorted us home and I told Kakashi what Ebisu had told me earlier. Iruka was leaving, Hokage-sama saw it fit that Kakashi could keep us safe. Sandaime-sama had decided that Kakashi would be my roommate and Iruka would do check ups in Ebisu's place._

_Things got awkward when he left but he promised to come by for my cooking, I could call him a free-loader but I was only comfortable around the raccoon._

--------------

Apartment:

5 Weeks:

Present:

"Kakashi?" I said quietly, it was true that I was scared of him though he didn't seem to pose a threat in my behavior. I walked down stairs to see if the silent ANBU just might happen to be sleeping on the couch again, but I had called for him 3 times before and there still had been no answer.

I tip-toe down the stairs at the chance that he was asleep but to my misfortune there was no bush of silver hair to be found, not even in the kitchen.

The rooms were empty upstairs and I was afraid that he had left me alone in the house, that was one rule that wasn't supposed to broken, leaving me alone, not that I was completely complaining, I mean HEY! Now babysitter! But also there was no Naruto either. At first I thought that Kakashi had taken him downstairs to feed him or let him sleep on his chest but since there was no Kakashi those rational reasons few out the window, then I thought, well maybe he went shopping and took Naruto with him to make sure not to leave us alone, but Kakashi and shopping didn't really mix and that he couldn't eave me here alone either, surely he would call Iruka and ask to pick up something or come over and watch us.

Those five weeks since Iruka left I had still been falling asleep everywhere I sit, I was usually in a daze and had trouble focusing on any current tasks, I had been washing the dishes not to long ago and ended up dropping a glass cup but luckily I snapped out of my haze long enough to adjust the angle of my foot and the cup made contact with the soft bone flesh of my foot, the cup didn't break thanks to the buffer of my swore foot.

Iruka had recommended that I see the doctor but I convinced him that I was just a little tired from the lack of sleep, I could see it in both his and Kakashi's eyes that they didn't believe me but they let me off the hook.

**A day in L.A.  
And millions of faces  
Looking for movement  
'Cause everything's stuck  
And everything's frozen  
And everyone's broken  
And nobody moves  
And everyone's scared  
That the motion will never come  
**

Waking up to a hang over is a killer… WAIT!? HANGOVER!!! BUT I DON'T DRINK!? WTF HAPPENED!?

I here murmuring and I push back the pain so I can hear the conversation, "So she collapsed in the Kitchen?" A Voice I didn't recognize. "Yea she has been acting strangely lately but we thought it was some kind of phase, then this morning she's in the kitchen and she just collapsed." Said a slightly stressed and panicky voice, I knew that it was Iruka. I could feel the presence of a third, must be Kakashi.

"I see. I'm going to ask some questions so we can prepare a file for her and then I'll go and pick up her test results." The unfamiliar voice said.

"Full name?"

"Undine Nanashi"

"Age?"

"19"

"Blood Type?"

There was a pause.

"A."

"Any sexual activity? Recent or in the last 2 years?"

There was a very awkward pause.

"You'll have to talk to her about those kinds of things when she wakes up."

"Very well, I'll finish my questions when she wakes up and I'll have her test results by the time I come back."

There was silence and faint foot steps until I heard the click of the door and another click indicating that he had left.

**This is the incompletion  
Stuck in a line**

Love is the movement  
Love is a revolution  
This is redemption  
We don't have to slow back down

I let out a shaky breath I didn't know I was holding.

"You think you'll be able to answer his questions when he gets back?" Kakashi said with the usual unemotional tone. I tossed over on my side to face them and glared at them both.

"Where's Naruto?" my voice was very hoarse, Kakashi tilted his head next to him and I lifted up to see that he was asleep in his carrier next to him.

"Undi-chan, the doctor thinks you might have been poisoned with a drug that enhances the stress nerves." Iruka said sitting on the stool next to the bed.

"Hn." I replied I looked over to the nightstand and there was a portable food tray next to it with a small tasteless meal. I glanced at is for a moment then back at Iruka with pleading eyes.

**The stars are alive  
They dance to the music  
Of the deepest emotion  
And all of the world  
Is singing in time  
As the heavens are caving in  
Mysterious ways  
Why God gave His life  
To put motion inside my soul**

Iruka knew what I was pleading about an sighed in defeat, my lips quirked up a bit and my eyes lit up some. He looked down at me with you're-so-spoiled eyes and his lips quirked up in a smile as well.

"Alright, eat it all and we'll take you home." My triumphant smile faltered and a frown of sadness and shock stood in its place, Kakashi grinned under his mask.

"It's either you eat or you stay for the 3 days he wants to keep you. Honestly you both can't even step into a hospital for five minutes without trying to find away to escape, the only time you are ever in here is if your unconscious." Iruka groaned and looked disappointed.

I looked him in question then turned to Kakashi to see that she was smiling, indicated by the wrinkled eye, he held up his hand and in two poofs of smoke both him and Naruto transformed into a pile of leaves.

**It's bigger than cold religion  
It's bigger than life**

Love is the movement  
Love is a revolution  
This is redemption  
We don't have to slow back down  


"Kakashi hates Hospitals, I can get him to go near one unless he's unconscious or ordered by the Hokage…Sigh" Iruka looked really disappointed.

"So this was the first attack on us?" Undine said with her head bowed down making her bangs cover all but her thin pressed lips, her hand was a few inches from her face as if she were inspecting her palm.

"…We think so…"

"We are leaving."

"Huh-"

Undine suddenly threw the blankets away from her and she abruptly stood up and wobbled a little as she gained her balance, she found her clothes in the drawer in the nightstand and slowly made her way to the bathroom.

**We're starting now  
We're starting now  
We're starting now  
We don't have to slow back down**

This is a revolution  
This is a revolution  


Iruka stood in slight shock as I rushed to the bathroom, I changed with slight difficulties, My motor skills were slightly damage and bending over shot waves of pain through my stomach and my left arm left stiff and restricted.

I left the bathroom as I was tying my hair up in a silk ribbion. I looked up to see Iruka gaping at me, I smirked and posed, my right hand on my right knee with my left hand on my hip as I leaned over slightly.

**Love is the movement  
Love is a revolution  
This is redemption  
We don't have to slow back down  
**

"What? Never seen a girl as stubborn as me?" I teased as I stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

I regretted it almost instantly, I jerked up abruptly, my left arm went numb and felt as if it were made of wood and heavy, my stomach erupted into painful waves but I held firm.

**Love is the movement  
Love is a revolution  
This is redemption  
We don't have to slow back down**

Iruka looked suspiciously at me and shifted his eyes around the room.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost." Iruka said uneasily.

I must of, though my actions hid my pain well my eyes doubled in size taking in every wave crashing against my system.

I gave him a blank expression before shrugging and put on that all to familiar fake smile, it seems I didn't need to perfect it anymore because it seems that even if I didn't want to that fake smile would appear so easily.

It's like an addicting drug, it's so easy to tell people your okay.

**Love is the movement  
Love is a revolution  
This is redemption  
We don't have to slow back down**

Iruka is satisfied and we leave.

As soon as we got into the apartment I made tea and added some honey to it, drinking it down like a man in the desert I slumped up the stairs and didn't come down for the rest of the night.

---------------

Ok soooo….. if you didn't get the message then I'll spell it out. While Undine was in the hospital Kakashi had made shadow clones of him and Naruto, Iruka was NOT wearing his mask, but because she was so high on painkillers she didn't really notice and jump up and down like a school girl.

The next chapter will be set 3 years into the future, Naruto is now 3, Kakashi and Undine are 'close', well… close enough to let their emotions get the better of them and fight non-stop.

Chapter 6 Events:

1: Undine and Kakashi are secretly friends, and argue like Ino and Sakura!

2: Naruto turns 4 yrs old.

3: Naruto discovers the story behind the scar on Undine, Kakashi sorts out feelings.

4:Undine is hospitalized!!! (( not gonna tell you why, just remember that in this chapter her LEFT ARM isn't as active))

Rain: Wow, that's a sudden change of events.

Machika: yea I really wasn't expecting something like that to happen.

Gaara::won't admit he was anxious::

Shikamaru: Hn.

Kankuro: look at all those future events… she's in the hospital Again!?

Me: yep. I got the idea all of a sudden thinking about the last Health notes we took in ROTC HEALTH class. Next week we start ROTC STUDENT RESPONSIBILITY.

I'm now FLIGHT SERGANT! MEANING I CONTROL MY CLASS!!!!! And I'm on Saber Line, meaning I have to go to Homecoming and raise my saber to the couples who enter.

Temari: Wow sounds like fun, and you're already on Unarmed team, why don't you just join Armed Team why'll yer at it?

Me: nope, cause then I would have to stay after school every single day, Unarmed is on Tues. and Thurs. after school Honor Guard is Mon. and Fri. mornings before school.

Suko-chan: Temari! Kankuro! There you are! I've been looking for yo-

::Suko-chan stares at Moriko::

Me: Umm… Hi! I'm Mo-

Suko-chan: OMG!!! YOU'RE MORIKO SAKI::squeals::

Me: ummm…. Yes… I take it you're a fan?

Suko: ARE YOU KIDDING!!! Oh how rude of me, Hi I'm Suko-chan. I reviewed some on your story, I really like your stuff.

Me: hehe. Hey This is a surprise, I've never got to talk with one of my fans before.

I was actually a fan of Takara when we started talking and now we're insepritable.

Suko: Oh that's cute. I'm so glad I came with Kankuro and Temari on their visit to Konoha. Your mansion looks great by the way.

Moriko: Oh yeah thanks. I had them build it Japanese mansion style for Rain and Machika, their the main characters from a manga Imorrtal Rain. I've read all the vol.s and I ABOSULETLY AM GOING TO BUY THEM BY NEXT YEAR!!! IT WAS SOOOO ROMANTIC ::eye hearts::

Rain: Ah chucks, you give us too much credit Mori.

Machika: That's right, though, if we hadn't agreed to do it we probably never would of started dating in real life-

::Rain runs and glomps to Machika::

Rain::waterfall tears:: I never want to think about life without Machika again!!!! Machika promise me you'll never talk about before we met, I'd be heartbroken if I lost you!!!!

Me, Machika, Kankuro, Shika: Ok…….

Gaara: ….

Suko: KAWAII!!!

::Gaara and Suko-chan take out their cameras and snap away::

Rain::hisses:: Poporatsy!!!! Away Machika!!!!

::Rain takes Machika and runs away to their room::

Gaara: wait…. Their room!? I thought they had separate rooms when they moved in?

Me: yea but I kept finding them in each others rooms late at night and I couldn't keep them on other ends of the house cause then they'd wake everyone up walking to the other's room, so I gave them one of the master couple bedrooms. Everyone has their own master room but this is designed for two, it's the only one too.

Shika: Why do you even have a master bedroom made for two?

Me: I was planning on using it.

Everyone, but Suko: O.o

Me: XP NOT LIKE THAT!!! I was planning to use that when I brought my boyfriend, Jus- HIM… but after THAT I don't need to use it anymore, I don't want to let it go to waist. :: said all that with a strong straight face::

Kankuro: ;D hehe… Moriko- GACKAH

Gaara: Can it Kankuro… there are some coments you shouldn't say outloud…

::Gaara removes sand from Kankuro's mouth and throat::

Me: Not like that Kankuro you PERV::Turns red:: You jerk! Thinking I would do THAT with HIM!!!

Shika::Sigh:: Troublesome… Kankuro I suggest that you keep your dirt thoughts and opinions to yourself before you make Mori even more upset and me, Gaara, Rain, and Temari have to make sure that not even the most desperate of women would look your way and if one did made sure you could never give her pleasure, receive pleasure, or have children…

Kankuro: O.O!!!! Jiriya-sensie!!!!

Me: Pervs… you're all alike…

Me: Anyway, Suko-chan why don't you stay here for awhile? I'm sure I can prepare you a room next to Gaara and Temari… Kankuro is going to be chained up in the outer gardens. Naturally Shika is in the room next to mine, Gaara is on the opposite side of the house with Temari.

Suko: Ano….. If its okay for me to stay here… I'd like to be by you and Shikamaru.

Me: Sure! You'll love breakfast!!! Every meal is Kareoke time too!!! It's Temari's turn to cook tomorrow so we have to pick a song and she sing it!!

Suko: O.o Temari's cooking….

Mori: Not to worry I've been teaching her and I learn from my sister who takes culinary classes. If she doesn't get something right I help and anyone, no matter how many, who is cooking has to sing so I'll have to sing too XP

Suko: Oh that sounds cool!

Me: Well time for bed guys….night ::links arms with Suko and begin walking in the opposite direction where they were::

Me: Shika lets go now…K? Hopefully tonight will be a better night…

Shikamaru: Hai Mori ::slyly grabs Mori's free hand::

Me:)

::Shika hides a smirk::


	6. Past, Present, Future Sins

Yeah!!!! Sixth Chapter!!!!!!!

::Streamers, poppers, and graffiti go everywhere!!!!::

Temari: YAY YOU GO GURLY!!!!

::Gaara & Shikamaru smirk::

::Rain and Machika bring out the Cake::

::Cake reads 'Congratulations on your 6th Chapter!::

Me: Aaaww you guys!!! You spoil me!!!

Rain: No way!

Machika: You're the one that spoils us! You're letting us live in this huge mansion and giving us freedom within these walls.

Temari: Yea you sacrificed a lot to make sure that we are all well taken care of.

Kankuro: That's true I mean if what we say doesn't affect you then look at your grades, I mean you spend so much time reading fanfics for new ideas and writing during class that you're failing almost everything except Choir and ROTC… Your math grade is the worst!

Me: O.o :( gee thanks Kankuro… I mean… yea thanks for that.

Shika, Temari, Gaara::Back Kankuro into a corner:: what did we tell you about your opinions coming out of that potty mouth of yours!!!!!

Rain: Well Mori, make a wish and blow out the candles.

Me: Ok! _'I wish that this story continues on and that I continue to have fun with it until it is over.'_

::Moriko blows out candles::

Suko: YEA!!! Cake!!!!! Shika,Temari, Gaara, it's cake time!!...Kankuro… when you regain consciousness you can have some cake….

Suko: PICTURES!!!!

::Picture 1: Moriko blowing out cake::

:: Picture 2: everyone but Kankuro behind Moriko, Shika putting bunny ears on Gaara::

::Pic. 3: Rain and Machika with icing on their noses::

::Pic. 4: Rain and Machika kissing, chasantly::

::Pic. 5: Shika and Gaara pecking Moriko on each cheek::

::Pic. 6: Rain leaning down and kissing Suko's forehead::

::Pic. 7: Temari, Machika, and Moriko hanging all over a cherry red faced Suko::

::Pic. 8: All the Guys together in cool poses::

Me: LOL. That was fun!!

Suko: Yay!

Temari and Machika: You said it!!!

Suko: Hey where did all the guys go anyway?

Machika: They all went to bed cause of eating too much cake and having too much soda, sugar high…

Temari: Well at least they weren't on such a sugar high that they ended up doing crazy stuff like stripping or flirting with everyone… of course for you Moriko, Shika and Gaara are always flirty with you… you just have that effect on them.

Moriko: THEY ARE NOT FLIRTING WITH ME!!!! We're just really close is all… they'd ever go for a lil whiner like me…

Suko: Sure they would, there are so many good things about you, like you never stay mad for long and if you are really pissed then you don't blow it out of proportion in front of others… it's great they flirt with you, they like you and you like them…both!

Temari: And what about you Suko dear? Your face is still red from when Rain kissed your forehead!!! That was sooo cute!

Machika: I thought that was really sweet, ya know that means he thinks of you like a close friend, like a sister!

Me: Speaking of sisters…. Where has my wonderful, more attractive, sister gone too?

Temari: Oh you mean Vicky? She went on a mission with Team 7 and which ever team Lee, Tenten, and Neji are on… I feel sry for her. Being stuck with Kakashi, Gai, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, and Neji ::shivers:: some of the most perverted guys out there, all except for Gai, Lee, and Naruto are closet perverts, the others are to up front about being perverted.

Me: O.o …..

Suko: Mori::waves hand infront of Mori's face::

::2 minutes later::

Me: VICKY!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME SHE WAS IN DANGER OF BEING SPOILED!!!!!! NOOOOO!!!!! I WANT MY SISTER BACK::Charges to the main gates of the mansion::

Temari::Blocks the gates:: Chill! She's got tenten and Sakura wither her, Tenten knows all of Gai, Lee, and Neji's lil tricks, that and she'd never let Neji hit on any other girl since their going out…. Sakura can trust Kakashi so he's not a major threat, if Sasuke gives her any trouble Kakashi, Naruto and the other guys will definitely protect her-

Suko: Why?

Machika: Cause no one wants the Uchiha to get any girl, not just cause they don't want him to restore his clan but he is a real player and the lowest of them all. He hurts a lot of girls and the guys really don't like it.

Suko: Oh, well then wat if Naruto tries to get her?

Temari: Oh that's easy, 1. he's very faithful to Hinata, 2. If he did try and hit on Vicky then it would be Marjory obvious so she can cut him down to size unless she's super dense-

Moriko: SHE'S DOOMED!!!!!!!

Suko: She's that dense…..

Moriko: ummmm…..

Temari: anyway. 3. Sakura would beat his scrawny ass. 4. Kakashi would never hear of Naruto being distracted so easily. 5. All the other guys either want him to stay with Hinata or think that he doesn't deserve a prize like Vicky.

Me: YAY!!! MY GIRL'S ALL THAT AND SOME FRENCH FRIES!!!

Machika: haha. When will she be back?

Temari: No clue.

Me: I miss her T.T

Me: Well I'm off to go see Shika and Gaara::skips away::

**My Three Loves**

**Chapter Six:**

**Past, Present, And Future Sins**

**((Dedicated To Burnstar- Your Wish Is My Command))****

* * *

**

**Avril Lavigne**

**Nobody's Home**

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,

She felt it everyday.

And I couldn't help her,

I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?

Too many, too many problems.

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find a reasons why.

You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.

Be strong, be strong now.

Too many, too many problems.

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.

Her dreams she can't find.

She's losing her mind.

She's fallen behind.

She can't find her place.

She's losing her faith.

She's fallen from grace.

She's all over the place.

Yeah,oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

* * *

" It's been three years…three very long years…" I sighed to myself.

" Moping again? Do you every really do any work around here?" and annoyingly familiar voice called from the doorway of the apartment.

"Agghh. Don't even get me started you ass. I've kept you alive for three damn years haven't I? You could try and be more appreciative… can't you be more like Naruto?" Turning around we glance upon the said child who was currently stacking his bluiding blocks.

"Ok maybe not the best example…" "Hn." I turn to Kakashi who was no longer by the door but instead directly behind me, you think after 3 years I would be used to him doing that but silly me, I'm not! And it'll only be worse when Naruto begins doing it in order to scare me.

"Must you do that all the time?" I said slowly turning around to be very close to a green Jounin vest, looking up a fraction…Oh no…. his eye is crinkled…I can faintly make out a smirk underneath his cloth mask.

During our 1st year of living together I was able to steal his mask from him when he had gone out and left his mask on the coffee table. Iruka was busy with trying to feed Naruto so I stole away to my room traced over it for what felt like hours, finally I had his mask, I sketched at most a total of 6 sketches. Naturally after a month all I had to do was ask Iruka if I could see his mask and like the wonderful 'big brother' I'd quickly became attached too he let me borrow it and hardly ever wears it now.

We are like family…Like a replacement for the family I destroyed…

I shook my head and mentally slapped myself, I shouldn't put myself down like that, I shouldn't even be thinking about them. I have a new life now…. But that doesn't mean that my coward badge carved into my neck, back, and shoulder won't hurt every now and then.

There have been more attacks on my and Naruto's life since the first one which only resulted in minor poisoning and spending a few hours in the hospital.

"Are you ignoring me?" a slightly amused and annoyed Kakashi asked.

"Wha? Oh sorry just a little spacing out, now if you don't mind,_ Sir_, I'll go tell Iruka that he can go home now-"

"PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW YOU ASS!" Kakashi flung me over his shoulder as if I were a sack of potatoes and walked leisurely to the stairs.

"This is what you get for ignoring me." Kakashi said as he walked up the stairs with me beating on his back.

"PUT ME DOWN!!! LETGO, LETGO, LETGO, LETGO!!!!! DAMN YOU!!! YOU PIG LET ME DOWN!!!" I screamed.

We were up the stairs in no time; Kakashi ignored me and opened the door to Iruka's room where he was sitting on his bed day dreaming.

"IRUKA HELP ME!!!! TELL THIS BASTARD TO LETMEGO!!!" Iruka shot up with a horrified expression on his face, his hands out stretched like he wanted to help but didn't know how.

"I'm back Iruka. You staying for dinner right?" Kakashi said with a crinkled eye and the usual greeting hand guester.

"KAKASHI!!!!!" Kakashi looked over his should to see me with my arms folded and received a nasty look.

"Kakashi maybe you should put her down now… it'll only cost you later." Iruka tried to reason.

"Right, right. Ok then." Kakashi walked over to Iuka's bed dropped me on the bed and quickly pushed Iruka out of the room and shut the door on my face.

"Four more days."

"Yep."

Sighing I waited for a moment before I was sure they were down stairs. "Men."

As quietly as I could, though I'm no ninja, I crept down the stairs and watched as Kakashi and Iruka sat quietly in either lazyboy chair on either side of the couch.

" Ok since everyone seems to be old pricks," I scrunched up my face and Naruto laughed as I looked between the two old men I was referring too.

"Naruto why don't I cook a HUGE feast just the two of us tonight ne? I'm sure Iruka can make something for himself at his house and Kakashi can just starve."

Naruto laughed. "U-Undi. Don't be cruel… you know your cooking is the best in Konoha, wouldn't make us go back to living off bread and water would you?" Iruka pleaded.

"Maybe, depends if you do a few chores for me after dinner." I eyed both him and Kakashi, Iruka was nodding his head in a desperate yes and Kakashi glanced up at me boredly.

"Ok. First Kakashi you help me make dinner, Iruka go ahead and set the table and you can watch Naruto until I call you guys down." Iruka smiled and went straight to work.

Kakashi signed and followed me into the kitchen. I started him off with cleaning and preparing some hens I gave him as he followed my instructions perfectly. I was working on rice, noodles, soup and such.

Our backs were to each other as he prepared a seasoning for the hens to coat them over with after getting out of the oven and I was standing over the stove watching the soup and noodles. I had made a Caesar salad and a fruit salad I placed the salad bowls on the counter next to Kakashi as he kept his gaze intently on making the seasoning.

I looked down at the Caesar salad I was making, a question ran circles though my head screaming that this was my chance to ask him but I kept thinking about the awkwardness it would lead to after he answers, if he answers…

"Something on your mind?" Kakashi said not looking up from the mixing bowl he was working on. I looked up at him slightly confused as to if he could read minds.

"I can't read minds but you've been stareing at the salad for awhile now and I'm sure that concentrating on it won't make it prepare itself." He said never once side glancing me. I mean not that he could, I'm on his left so he can't really see me with his good eye.

"I was just wondering something… but I'm sure that you don't have the answers I'm looking for…" I started adding in everything you need for a salad ((don't really know what's in it other than lettuce and dressing)) hoping he would shrug it off and not ask because more questions began to buzz through my head trying to escape.

" I may not have the answers you're looking for but I may at least be able to give you some kind of answer." Kakashi said earnestly.

I sighed and set aside the salad to work on the fruit salad. "Are being honest with me or are you just saying that cause the Hokage said to keep me happy?" I teased, pointing an accusing salad tosser fork at him.

"…A bit of both I think…" I gave a week smile and turned back to the soup and noodles I left neglected on the stove.

"I'm afraid that if I ask questions… what I have now will be taken from me." I said honestly.

"There is no force other than Hokage-sama and yourself that can tear us apart." Kakashi said looking over his shoulder with that crinkled smile of his that sometimes terrified and warmed my heart.

"Yeah." I said barely above a whisper as I steadily stirred the soup and noodles.

"Are –long pause- are you and Iruka happy?" I asked, tensing up and preparing for a heartbreaking rejection.

"You and Iruka are very close, and you saw how much he depends on your cooking to help him get through the day, he cares for you and Naruto very much so no worries." He said reassuringly.

"And you? Are you happy living with us?" I asked again, that was the real answer I wanted.

"Yes. I'm very content living here; it's kinda nice to know that you're not the only one who wakes up in this house and it feel like it's just a regular day." He said.

A smile grew on my face _'He's happy, here with me and Naruto…Iruka's happy too, I'm glad cause I'm happy too.'_

"What are we?" I found a little more courage to ask after I found one of the answers I was looking for.

"What do you mean?" he asked, acting like he had no clue.

"What are we? I mean, are we close friends, only another mission for you and Iruka, a family… what are we!?" I was slightly frustrated and panicky about the answer.

I wanted us to be whole, a family. I wanted a second chance for my past sins. I wanted to know that I had someone there I could lean on, someone that I can love and them love me back because truth is I DO love these people, even that closet pervert Ebisu and Hokage-sama.

"I like to think we're family, I'm sure Iruka and Naruto would agree, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah." I turned around to face him even if he didn't do the same but I just grinned back at him anyway.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEEEP.

The oven timer went off. "Oh time to coat the hens!" I had no doubts anymore about my future with these people and what we felt about each other.

Dinner was as eventful as usual, me and Naruto played with our food and stole food from each other while the other wasn't looking, Kakashi and Iruka laughed and smiled at our childish antics while they ate their Caesar salad. I wasn't as worried about what will happened when Naruto starts school in a few more years, some one will have to train him so he at least has some chance of even making it past the simplest things.

"With me?" I looked up from the dishes I had unconsciously started washing, I must of spaced out and did them without thinking. I feel a tug on my loose jeans, I look down to see a slightly pleading and irritated Naruto tugging onto my jeans.

"Hm?" I ask him, he drops his and pouts at me. "I asked if you would play with me." He said irritated, he was starting to sound so grown-up. Damn that Kakashi.

"Sure, let me finish these off and I'll come play… Did Iruka leave already?" I asked looking out into the living room and missing a certain brunette.

"Yea, he said to tell you he'd drop by tomorrow since you were spacing out." He said sarcastically.

"You are too much like that dog, I swear." I said

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked with a blank face.

"Hm? What does what mean?"

"Spacing out, what does it mean? Kakashi and Iruka are always saying you're 'spacing out' whenever you're not looking." He said innocently.

"Oh really?!" I hissed, I glared at the lopsided bush of shock grey hair and it seemed to had jumped a bit.

"Spacing out kind of means like you're in a daze, daydreaming, or deep in thought. When I 'space out' I look like I'm daydreaming or dazed right?" He nodded, "Well sometimes you could space out like that and still be doing normal things, like what I've been doing, I don't even remember getting up from the table and now I'm here washing dishes…"

"Oh." He said unenthusiastically.

"10…9…8…7…-"

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking up at me strangely. I smirked evilly at him.

"Why counting done the seconds before I start chasing you. On that note, you don't have much time…Better start running." I purred.

'_6…5…4…-'_

He looked thoughtful for a moment then realization dawned on him as he went wide eyed and dashed for the living room.

"3…2…1!" I casually walked into the living room and he ran around the couch, we ran around the couch several times, poor Kakashi gave up trying to watch Tv and decided playing dead was the best idea.

He laid on the couch unmoving with his one eye closed and his hands behind his head.

I chased Naruto up the stairs and the sound of rooms opening and slamming closed filled the room. I got him back down stairs and I had him this time.

I ran and slid on the wooden floors, wrapping one arm around him and using my other to make sure that he was on top of me for when I would fall onto the floor.

As planned I landed onto the floor, not planned was that I'd be so close to the coffee table and end up hitting it.

I moaned slightly as a way of releasing some of the pain. I opened my eyes and my grin faltered. Naruto stared wide eyed at me. He wasn't looking me in the eye, he was look just below my neck… wait below my neck?! I then realized that when I hit the table my still slightly baggy shirt which was made for a wide shouldered man and not a slim thin shouldered girl had slipped to the side slightly.

The wide collar and slipped over my shoulder far enough to get a good view of my scar.

"Naruto." I snapped, releasing him and correcting my shirt, my shoulder tinged a bit when I tried to move it.

"What happened…" He said shakily, this was his first time seeing something like that, he never had a scar before because of the healing ability from the Kyuubi which was my best bet.

"It's nothing." I said less sharp. "Did I… do that?" he asked.

To say the least I was as shocked as I would be if I was sucked into a wormhole that second, I was so horrified as if I had seen my family die infront of my a hundred more times in an instant.

"Why did you ask me that so suddenly?" I ask, I prayed that he hadn't heard about his birth.

"So… I did do that?!" he half shouted, It's true I didn't deny the question but answered with my own. I might as well have said ' yea but it doesn't hurt anymore.'

Tears formed in his eyes, he was afraid, afraid that somehow he might have hurt me.

He ran to his room and I just sat there, my hand on my shoulder.

"How did he…" I trailed off as I got up slowly and made my way upstairs.

* * *

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

Even though I had faked napping, which anyone could tell I was not, I watched as Undine gracefully captured Naruto and positioned herself under him.

What I didn't know was that I would get a small glimpse at what she so carefully hid.

I had heard that she had a nasty scar that covered most of her shoulder but I shrugged it off as a possible result from a prison beating or a result of whatever had happened that resulted her in prison to begin with.

I got up and quietly went up stairs and stood just outside Naruto's door where the only noise in the house was coming from.

* * *

"Naruto why on Earth are you crying?" I asked Naruto, He sat sitting on his bed and I was kneeling in front of him.

"I know WHAT I AM!" He shouted, I immediately shushed him.

"There's no need to yell I'm right here. Now what do you mean you know what you are?" I asked softly.

"I've heard them! They call me a monster! Said I was born a monster and monsters kill and hurt people right?!" he said defensively.

"That's what they see and I don't know why. When I look at you I see a very loving kid who has the weirdest family in all of Konoha. Think about it. You have your very own private circus that lives in your house! And how many kids get to have the Hokage come over for your birthday and holidays?"

He smiled slightly.

"You are not a monster and anybody who says so is an enemy to the village, I lost something very close to me and this is the reward that I received in failing to protect what was most precious to me."

Naruto looked at me confusingly and I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into my lap.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I can't tell anyone, I promised that I would never let that happen again, and I'm afraid if I opened up that part of me I'll loose what is most precious to me again." I said sadly.

"What was it that was precious to you?" he asked. I sighed, so many questions.

"A little girl I loved more than the stars in the sky, more than every breathe I stole. She will always be the most precious thing to me, there is no way I can love anyone else until I know she's happy." I said pulling him closer to me.

"You loved her? Do- do you think you can marry me when you know?" he asked, a slight blush and determination filled his face.

I laughed slightly.

"I'm already taken, you spoke up too late, I love my sister, babe, so you'll just have to wait." I said lovingly.

Naruto soon fell asleep and I tucked him in. As I walked out of his room a song that I had known since I was young rang in my head, I hummed to it until I remembered the chorus.

"Humm hum hum hum hum hum, humm hummm hummm hum hum hum- I'm already taken, you spoke up too late, I love somebody else so you'll just have to wait…" I sang quietly and returned to my room.

After a few minutes I came back down stairs with a bandage wrap covering all of my neck.

Kakashi was still laying on the couch like he had been when I went to Naruto's room.

I walked into the kitchen and retrieved a wet rag so I could wipe off the table, as I did so Kakashi suddenly began talking.

"So what really happened?" he said, never moving, I stopped wiping the table and looked at him as if he had said he was gay or something.

"What do you mean? About Naruto?" I asked thinking he was talking about what had happened when I ran after Naruto after falling.

"No. I mean the reason why you're wearing those bandages on your neck. What are you hiding?" he said in a more serious tone, I was taken back naturally.

"Like I told Naruto. I was given a permanent display of my failure for not being able to save what was precious to me… it's not something I want to talk about, it still hurts." I said firmly glaring at the table.

"Want to go shopping?" My eyes widened, What the hell did he just say?! Did he just ask me to go shopping with him? No way, I must be imagining things…there's no way….is there?... NO! No way would he-

"Ebisu is taking Naruto to the Hokage, he should be here any minute, it seems like I good day to go out." I wasn't hearing things, Kakashi really asked me to go out with him… I mean NOT LIKE 'OUT' out but like as company…

"Yeah…sure that doesn't really sound all that bad actually." I said almost uncertainly.

"Good. As soon as Ebisu comes over we can go." Kakashi said. There was silence as I returned to wiping the table thinking about what was just said.

* * *

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

I can't believe I just said that… Did I REALLY ask he to go out shopping?! Why the hell did I do that!!! There must be something wrong with me…

I've never been the curious type but overhearing her conversation with Naruto I can't help but feel similar, she blames herself and hides the scare that only adds more guilt onto her shoulders.

When Obito died I was an empty shell. I still blame myself for not being able to save him… or Rin. I lost everything so quickly… I still don't open up much but her approach to things is much different.

It's like she's always having an inner-conflict which causes her to be open on the outside and cold on the inside…

Why should I even care? I shouldn't be thinking about stuff like this… it's not my place to ask such things, she's just another charge and another long-term mission that just so happens to be in Konoha. Despite what I told her this is just another mission-

So…Why does my heart ache when I think of it like that and how sad she really is… Why am I so curious about her? Why do I feel like it's something more… the idea of living with her sends a tiny fleet of butterflies to travel in circles in my stomach…

I haven't felt this way in soo long… Am I really that fascinated with her? Do I really have some kind of attraction to her? Maybe it's just a physical attraction….

I look up from the couch and watch as she leans over the table and wipes away crumbs from it's surface… there's no doubt that in a way she is very beautiful. It she didn't wear just baggy clothes most of the time she actually had a superb figure.

She was almost as tall as me. At least to my collar done. She had long slender arms with muscle to show. She had narrow shoulders which made it slightly difficult for her to keep her baggier shirts from slipping around her shoulders. She had the face of an angel, her ruby red hair that swayed ever so slightly, her hazel brown eyes that were worn from years out of the sun and past traumas.

She had a slim figure which made her look as if she had just lost her baby fat and still growing into her teen body, her chest stuck out when she wore more snug shirts which was rare, her hips were perfect and her legs only added onto her beauty, she was very flexible no matter what she does she's fairly graceful.

Her hands were slightly worn from constant labor and she had muscles that could out match the fittest taijutsu master. It's as if she were trained well yet never used her strength which only wore her body down.

The possibility of me have some kind of attraction to here was presentable but I was on duty and like they always say ' Never mix work with pleasure' for now I'll ignore these feelings the best that I can.

* * *

"Kakashi? You feeling alright?" I placed my hand on his forehead as best I could, He immediately reacted to the contact and gripped my wrist tightly.

"Alright, chill. I'll take that as a 'yes'." I said trying my best to block out the pain shooting from my wrist. He let go almost as fast as he had grabbed it.

"Sorry about that." He said. I nodded.

"Ebisu is already here. So we can leave whenever you're ready." I said withdrawing my hand. He only nodded and headed for the door.

"Then shall we?" he said sarcastically. I stifled a giggle and walked out the door as he pretended to be a gentleman and open the door for me.

"You might want to stay close, we could be attacked anytime." He leaned down and whispered, I nodded and stood close enough to him that our shoulders almost brushed against one another. We walked down the stairs and onto the side walk.

The sky was a indigo blue with cream white clouds filtering in the sun light. It was a beautiful October day. There was a slight breeze, it had been cold for days and now it decided to be as hot as late spring. I enjoyed walking around the village anytime that I could.

We walked down the side walked and mostly window shopped. Non of the villagers seemed to be paying us any attention but from every time to time Kakashi would zone out and shift his eyes around the crowded side walk, every now and then I would get this feeling as if someone were watching us but I knew that if Kakashi thought we were being watched he would have taken a course of action by now.

She walked by a woman's clothes store I stood there for a few minutes looking through the window looking into the shop, there were beautiful kimonos, Chinese style clothes, and more tom boyish styles. They were beautiful.

* * *

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

Ah Ha! Now's my chance to get her to wear more becoming clothes. I watch her for a moment as she glanced around I felt like her eyes were warming up more than they have in all the years I've known her.

Slyly I take her arm and guide her into the store, she didn't resist, not wanting to make a scene and all.

I look down at her to see her looking up at me in confusion, I crinkle my eye as a sign that I was smiling.

"Go ahead, it's not called shopping unless you actually buy something. You need the new clothes anyway." I said.

"Is it really alright? What the hell do you mean that I need the new clothes, the ones at home fit me perfectly." I protested.

"Yea if you want to work off a homeless look." I said hoping that getting a rise out of her might challenge her to try and show me up by buying something new.

"Fine. But I still don't see why I need the change." She sighed, I smiled again. She gives in so easily sometimes.

I follow close behind as she wanders around the store glancing at various clothes.

" Hello there, welcome. Can I help you with something?" A cheerful clerk showed up.

"Ummm… well I don't really know what style fits me best, I don't usually wear anything other than baggy clothes…soo.." Undine didn't need to finish her sentence. The clerk's eyes lit up.

"UUUUHHHH!!! I just love it when customers like you show up! I can helo you find your style and some great outfit mixes no problem!" the short brunette girl said with a huge smile on her face.

"Um sure, that would help a lot." Undine said unsurely.

"Great then! Let's get one set of clothes for each style and try them on! Start with the Chinese style since we're over here." The clerk said happily.

"Now which of the shirts here do you like the most?" she asked, Undine looked through the few racks of shirts they had around us. She pulled out a long purple sleeveless Chinese style shirt with black trimmings and silver butterflies embroider on it.

"I like this and the red one like it but I'm not sure which size I am." She said.

"Ok this looks like a good size to start with lets get two more in bigger sizes then we'll decide which is better, ok?' the clerk said holding up the shirts to Undine and then rummaging through the racks looking for more sizes.

I sat outside the changing room and waited with the clerk as Undine changed.

* * *

Wow, I never thought that these would fit so well and they fell great too. I always that they were slightly uncomfortable when I saw other girls wearing them.

I walk out of the changing room wearing the purple, black, and silver Chinese shirt.

"Wow that looks so good on you!" the clerk girl squealed, I looked at the floor, I didn't expect Kakashi to say anything and it seemed like he wouldn't but then again when you have the perfect opportunity to criticize your house-mate well leave it to Kakashi to say something.

"Well, I gotta say that's so much better than what you normally trudge around in. Believe it or not you actually look your gender." He said sarcastically.

' _don't let him get under your skin, don't let him get under your skin don't let him- AUGH! DAMN HIM!'_

"You think you're so cleaver you cocky son of a gun… You think you you'll get away with this but just wait till I get you home." I said with as much authority as I could.

"Sure, sure. Go try on the others and we'll buy what you like the most." He said with a smile. I turned around so to hide my blush.

I haven't blushed in years… why can he make me feel like I'm in the spotlight…

We end up buying 3 outfits, one boyish style and the two Chinese styles.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry some?" I asked as we exited the shop.

"Nope." He said as if were nothing. "It's not like this is the Era of women, I can haul my own weight around here." I said stubbornly.

He chuckled slightly. "How about this, we drop these off at the house and come back and finish looking around?" he said.

"Okay." I smiled, her knelt down beside me. "Get on my back and hold on tight." He said. His arms were occupied by boxes. "O-okay" I stuttered slightly.

I carefully got on his back and wrapped my arms around his neck securely, he stood up and I braced him more tightly.

"I'm not choking you am I?" I asked. "Nope you're as light as a feather. Now hold on tight." Within seconds we were jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

Well actually I was on his back while he was jumping, his compliment rang in my ears for awhile until we got home.

* * *

_I'm giving up on giving up slowly  
I'm blending in so you won't even know me  
Apart from this whole world that shares my fate_

We stepped into the apartment, I was about to take a box and go upstairs but I thought I smelled something funny, like smoke.

Kakashi didn't seem to notice it yet and stared at my back as I tensed up. I quickly placed one of the bags by the foot of the stairs and hurriedly made my way upstairs.

_And this one last bullet you mention  
Is my one last shot at redemption  
'Cause I know to live you must give your life away_

"DAMN IT!!" I screamed from up stairs. "Undine?!" I heard him shout and the sound of footsteps pounding up the stairs.

The footsteps stopped and I hear him cough. I was on my stomach and trying to make my way to the bathroom. "Kakashi, stay down and try not to breathe in the smo-"

The entire second floor was drowned in smoke, it must be a fire or a smoke bomb, if that were true then it was very recent for it not to hit the bottom floor yet.

"Undine?" He said. No response.

"Undine?!" he said again.

_And I've been housing all this doubt  
And insecurity  
And I've been locked inside that house  
All the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out  
And that might be the death of me  
And even though there's no way of knowing where to go  
I promise I'm going because…_

"::cough:: -kashi…" a hoarse reply came.

Kakashi immediately crawled in the direction of the voice.

Reaching out blindly hearing a sizzling sound he some to contact with a hot fleshy and trembling arm. Traveling his hand down he finds a slender hand and grabs it securely.

"I got you Undine." Kakashi said protectively. What I wouldn't do to here that more often.

"It-hurts… I think my heart fixed itself…" I said warily. I was dazed and there was and awful pang in my chest. I was reaching for what I thought was the bathroom door when fell on my back and trembled, I couldn't move only grasp my shirt where my heart was.

"It'll be alright. I'll get you out of here." I heard Kakashi say. I didn't want to let go of his hand and used it to help release some of the pain that came in massive waves. I must have been hurting him so I tried and release his hand and place it over my shoulder but he never let go of my hand.

_I got to get out of here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into my mistake  
I got to get out of here  
And I'm begging You  
I'm begging You  
I'm begging You to be my Escape_.

"Kakashi? What's wrong?" I asked with a bit more strength in my voice.

"Go stop whatever is causing all this smoke…" His grip on my hand tightened.

"N-" he tried to protect but I cut him off.

"I can't move, I'll still be here when you get back, so hurry up." I said and pulled my hand out of his protective grip.

_I've given up on doing this alone now  
'Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
You've told me the way, and now I'm trying to get there_

_And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit, that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair._

I couldn't see him but I felt him leave my side. I wished that this was all a nightmare and that I had just dreamt it all.

A few minutes later the area seems less stuffy and I open my eyes a fraction.

"There was a fire in Iruka's room, I stopped it from spreading… are you alright?" he said hurriedly.

I nodded once but then smirked and shook my head. "I know you hate hospitals as much as I do but… I'm having a heart attack." I said firmly with a fake smile. Behind the mask I was tearing up inside, I was scared of dieing, I was scared if something else happens, and I was in pain.

_And I've been housing all this doubt  
And insecurity  
And I've been locked inside that house  
All the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out  
And that might be the death of me  
And even though there's no way of knowing where to go  
I promise I'm going because…_

I felt strong arms slide under my shoulders and knees and felt as if I were floating. I tiredly kept my head up and leaned into the material of a tough jacket. As I did so Kakashi had pulled me closer to him and I tried to use my left hand to hold onto his jacket but I couldn't feel it move.

I was fully aware of everything and I looked down at my hand that lay on my stomach.

"Kakashi… I can't feel my left arm anymore…" I said, from the tips of my finger to my upper arms were numb.

"Hold on, we'll be there soon." He said reassuringly.

After that darkness over took me and I fainted in his arms.

_I got to get out of here  
'Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can shake  
I got to get out of here  
And I'm begging You  
I'm begging You  
I'm begging You to be my Escape_

* * *

I felt pain shoot through my whole body, and I felt like I had been dumped into a rainy and murky pond. I felt so groggy and muddy like I was covered in a tone of mud and trying to move but I felt so slow and dirty.

_I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self-detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for You to do what You can with me  
But I can't ask You to give what You already gave_

I open my eyes only to see darkness, slight panic I look around to see street light filtering in through a shaded window.

"Undi-" a low tone said from the darkness. I visibly shivered at it.

"Kakashi…? You ok man?" I said, I was too tired to try and make any sense.

"It's been two days since the fire in the apartment and –"

"FIRE!!! Naruto! Iruka! I shouted shoot up from bed only to be pushed back down by a hand on my shoulder and pain throbbing through my body.

_And I've been housing all this doubt  
And insecurity  
And I've been locked inside that house  
All the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out  
And that might be the death of me  
And even though there's no way of knowing where to go  
I promise I'm going because…_

"Calm down, I took care of it remember. You had a heart attack and you were lucky enough to survive but the feeling in your arm have been damaged. You need to go to physical therapy sessions for awhile." He said taking my hand and stroking it with his thumb.

I look down at my arms and see that my left arm is in a wrap and splint. Kakashi was holding my other hand and stroking my knuckles comfortingly.

_I got to get out of here  
'Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can shake  
I got to get out of here  
And I'm begging You  
I'm begging You  
I'm begging You to be my Escape._

I smile weakly and let a tear shed my eye and go back into darkness with Kakashi watching over me.

_I fought You for so long  
I should have let You win  
Oh, how we regret those things we do_

_And all I was trying  
To do was save my own skin  
Oh, but so were You_

* * *

Me: Sry Burnstar that I didn't put in enough fight scenes between Undine and Kakashi, this story seems to have a mind of it's own. I enjoyed writing this chapter VERY MUCH for some reason and it's taken quit a long time to finish it.

Temari: damn it's 12:04. you didn't get it published in time to have that Halloween party.

::Suko barges into the living room, and glomps Rain and Gaara::

Suko: that was a really good chapter XD. Thanks for letting me stay here for it.

::suko hugs Moriko:: ::Moriko hugs back::

Me: It was great having you here, before you go I'm throwing a Halloween party, with pumpkin shaped pancakes!!!!

Mori: Ok Temari your song is… The Real Sugar Baby XD YAY!!!

Temari : fine fine.. put the CD in and crank it up. ::Walks into the kitchen and begins to sing with CD::

Temari:

**Test, test, test.  
Hello?  
Everybody go here. **

May I have your attention please  
May I have your attention please

Will the real sugar baby please speak up  
Were gonna have a problem here

Ya'll act like you never heard a lil white girl before,  
Jaws all on the floor,  
Actin like you can buy me in a sugar store.

Crusin the halls you best be lookin for more,  
Cuz I'm bigger then that and I wont be stuck on the floor.

HA HA HA  
Your all talkin like O wait no way your kidding she didnt just down who I thought she did, did she?  
Hey Hey Hey wheres sugar?  
I'm right here sleeping in mocha's pocket teeheeS  
suga suga suga suga suga suga baby

Chorus x2

I'm sugar baby,  
the real sugar baby,  
All you other sugar babys are just immatating,  
So won't the real sugar baby please jump up, please jump up, please jump up!

Look at her walkin around with her own rew Mad Dog Billie and Mocha too!  
She's so damn short though...Yea

And theres a millon of us,  
Jus like me, who fuss like me  
who just dont gic a fu' o hm I would never say that

Dress like like me,  
walk like me,  
have hair like me,  
and just might be the next best thing but not quite me!

Chorus x2

O and could the rest of you please lay down cuz I can't see anything THANX!!  
Suga suga suga suga suga suga baby!

Everyone: O.O

Temari: What?

Mori: your cooking sux but your voice is awesome XD

Temari: heehee. TY. Well dig in.

:: everyone digs in::

Machika: It'll be Mori's turn to sing next time, did you already pick out a song?

Mori: Um yea I did. But I guess it depends on when I upload my next chapter, maybe I should wait till it's closer to X-mas.

Temari: hey she gets to pick her songs?! I wanted to sing Skater Boy but Nooooooo…..

Suko: well she's the author she can do what she wants, so there ::gives Temari the raspberries::

Shikamaru: Ok I'll go next then but for now lets cominse with the party shall we?

All The Girls: YAY!

::Monster Mash begins playing::

::Moriko grabs Shikamaru and starts dancing::

::Rain tangos with Machika::

::Kankuro dances with his puppet, Crow::

::Garra grabs Suko's hand and she, Temari, and him start bancing::

Mori: Go Temari! YAY!!!

:: Cha Cha Slide song begins to play::

::Everyone lines up side by side with their partner. Suko and Temari each on one side of Gaara::

::Moriko does a hip hop version of each movement, Shikamaru does the same::

Temari and Suko: Go Mori! Go Shika!

::CD Player plays: Hey Mr. Dj plays::

::CD Player plays: If God Were A DJ::

::CD Player plays: It's My Party::

::CD Player plays: I Hope You Dance, final song::

::Mori and Shikamaru dancing lovingly::

::Kankuro and Temari dancing::

::Rain and Machika dancing gracefully and romantically::

::Suko and Gaara dancing gracefully::

Mori: That was fun, now I'm really tired…

::Knocking at the door::

Mori: Hm? ::goes to the door::

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Temari; something good?

Me: Vicky!Vicky!Vicky!Vicky!Vicky!

Rain: AH! Welcome back Vicky! How was your mission?

Vicky: Exhausting but not a bad work out. I've been checking up on you guys, I'm glad you guys had fun.

Mori: Yep XD

Vicky: XD I knew YOU'd have fun, you're as predictable as a newborn.

Me: SQUEE!!! XD

Temari: Ok well the three of us have a long trip back so we should all head to bed now. Night.

Everyone else: Night.

Me: I'm changing the order of the rooms on my side of the house. I'm planning on remodeling the other side where Rain and Machika are.

So here's the order from the left side of the hall: Shika, Mori, Gaara. Right side of the hall: Vicky and Suko (temp.) Vicky's room is directly infront of mine and Suko's room is infront of Gaara's.

Ok well I'm tired so happy Halloween and goodnight.

::Mori clings to Vicky's arm and walks down the hall::

::Mori hugs Vicky goodnight::

::Everyone but Shika and Mori still in the hall::

Mori: Thanks for putting up with all of us lately. I promise once Thanksgiving break comes around it'll be more peaceful.

Shikamaru: No problem, goodnight

::Mori hugs Shika::

::Shikamaru kisses the tip of Mori's nose::

::Mori blushes and they go to their rooms::

**PLEASE REVEIW!!!!**

**P.S. Suko-chan. May I hold onto those meal tickets until Thanksgiving? TY**


	7. The First Step: Asking Questions

A/N: Not exactly wat I wanted for chap. 6 but it got the job done by Halloween XD

Temari: well it's time we go now so we'll see you soon.

Mori: BYE NEE-SAN::glomps Temari::

Temari: XD ::hugs Mori back::

Temari: Gerr! We shall be back!

Machika: And make it soon.

Mori: bye Kankuro, behave for you sister for once please. ::hugs Kankuro::

Kankuro: Have I not been an angel? I'll keep an eye out on her if you promise to spend a weekend with me… just the two of us… :: dark look in eyes and grins::

Mori: 'Kay::big stupid grin::

::everyone falls down anime style::

Mori: Suko-chan its been awesome having you around, I don't get a lot of crazy's. But you are still Rain's stalker XD

Suko: lol, YAY FOR ANIME STALKERS!!!!

Mori: Have a safe trip you three and come over soon.

Temari, Kankuro, Suko: Yes ma'ma.

Temari: have fun without us and learn to pick up a phone sometime XD.

Mori: YAY The only time you'll get a phone call is when I can't stand these crazies anymore or prank calls!!!

Kankuro: funny…. You prank call us and Crow here might just have to make a little uninvited night visit to your room…

Me: O.o o-okay… see ya guys!

::Temari, Kankuro, Suko hop onto Temari's giant fan and glide off::

Mori: Ok so who wants to help me off the roof before I slip and break my neck?

::Rain wraps his arms around Machika and gracefully jump off the roof::

::Gaara uses his sand to carry himself and Vicky to the ground::

Mori: Looks like I'm stuck with you :)

Shikamaru: You make it sound like it's a bad thing ::fake pout::

Mori: lol, AAAAWWWW!!! You're just to cute XD …. O.O' ….

::Mori goes into deep blush::

::Shikamaru goes into a deep blush::

Shikamaru: Come on let's get down before we both end up falling.

Mori: yeah…

::Mori wraps her arms around Shikamaru's neck::

::Shikamaru supports her back and lifts her up bridal style::

:: Jumps off the roof::

::Everyone goes inside::

Mori: Ok well today I remembered a tip I had read about when scriptwriting. Don't keep the characters in the same place a lot, it'll get boring. And so it's going to be a brief recap of last chap. And some thoughts from Undi-chibi then it's all Kakashi outside of the house.

Vicky: Enjoy XD

**My Three Loves**

**Chapter 7:**

**The First Step: Asking Questions**

**---------------**

**Christina Vidal**

**Take Me Away**

Yeah,Yeah

Get up, Get out  
We're number one there's no doubt  
I'm all wrong, you're right  
It's all the same with you  
I'm too fit, too fat  
You miss squat  
So why,  
So why,  
So why,  
So why

On and on,  
And on and on,  
On and on,  
And on and on,

Don't want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey, take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,

Round and round here we go again  
Same old start, same old end  
Turn my head  
And turn back again  
Same old stuff never ends  
Do this, do that  
Can't deal Can't deal with that  
I tune in, tune out  
I've heard it all before  
Hello, goodbye  
Never asking me why,  
Goodbye,  
Goodbye,  
Goodbye,

On and on,  
And on and on,  
On and on,  
And on and on,

Don't want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey, take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,

Don't want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey, take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,

Don't want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey, take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,

Round and round here we go again  
Same old story, same old end  
Turn my head  
And turn back again  
Same old stuff never ends

**---------------**

It's been a difficult week. I'm going to be released from the hospital today! It's been 5 days since that attack on us at the apartment. The last thing I remember is Kakashi carrying me away from the smoke before I woke up in the hospital with him by my side.

My left arm is still damaged from the sudden heart attack. I've been in physical therapy for 5 days and it still hurts. It's very normal for heart attack victims to have numbing in the left arm. It feels as if my whole arm is asleep, that annoying tingling feeling that shot waves of pain through me during therapy.

To say the least I was more than happy to hear that I was going home today but stupid medication prescriptions and one last therapy session was keeping me within these bleached white walls until the afternoon.

Iruka would always stay for awhile and accompany me to my sessions. I was easily tired during the day but those times when I couldn't sleep, I found that sleeping drugs worked wonders and much more efficiently than staring at the ceiling and thinking about the attacks.

Poor Naruto took it hard and I apologized for missing his birthday party. Plans to excavate the spare room was prepared, if we couldn't find a place to stay and be on low profile then we would remodel the room ourselves.

I'm planning on helping out of course, I'll torture anyone who makes me 'lie down' instead of help.

* * *

Konoha: 

Sidewalk:

Kakashi Out For The Day:

**Kakashi's P.O.V.:**

Undine's being released from the hospital today, Iruka's going to go pick her up, Ebisu is with Naruto, and I have the afternoon off.

Walking down oh-to-familiar streets of my village I aimlessly roam the streets being hit with the cold breezes. Fall was here and it would be getting cold soon.

I walk down the sidewalk and just so happen to be walking along side my regular bar. I stopped at looked through the window, Asuma, Gai, and Genma were sitting at our usual table.

I walk inside the bar casually and take my normal seat at the table.

"Oi, Kakashi. Long time no see pal." Asuma said removing ashes from his cigarette.

"Go to see you guys too, I've been busy-" I was cut off when Gai started on his youthful and fortissimo rant.

"AH! The fruitful benefits of love! Time flies like the wings of a youthful bird beginning it's travel into the blue skies when occupanied with a goddess all the time!" Gai shouted riotously.

"A Goddess huh? So Kakashi's got himself a woman does he?" Asuma said sarcastically with much amusement.

"She must be really _good_ if she keeps you all to herself… so how long have you guys been at _it_?" Genma said with just as much amusement.

" I suggest you keep your ridiculous comments to yourself. I've been very busy with a mission and I finally got an afternoon off. And in any case I'm not _with_ any woman nor have I any interest in her." I blurted out.

"_Her_? So there _is_ someone…" Asuma said catching my mistake.

"Tell me was it that goddess with the silk ruby hair?" Gai said in a normal teasing tone.

"Ruby hair? You've seen her?" Genma asked.

"Yes I was blessed with a glimpse of the goddess that holds our young shinobi's heart!" he half shouted and raised up his sake glass in a righteous manner.

"Really? When was this now?" Genma asked.

I was about ready to bang my head on the table right then and there.

"Why just the other evening, Our young shinobi friend here was out charming the lovely lady for the afternoon." He replied.

"You mean a DATE?!" Genma half shouted with the ultimate shocked expression I'd ever seen.

I take back what I said. I'm fully prepared to enforce a mild amount of pain to my head.

"Kakashi actually went on a date!?" Genma gasped in surprise. I glared at both him and Gai but they seemed to have developed an immunity to it.

"That's what I saw an-" I cut Gai off before anymore was said.

" We were NOT on a DATE and I have no interest in her, she's just part of the mission." I said firmly.

My heart panged again, Even if it were just a lie my heart still ached.

"I see… so this girl is part of a mission? So why did you look sad just then?" Genma said in a sincere tone

"It hurts saying stuff like that right?" Asuma said in an experienced tone, "I used to say the same thing about Kurenai." He took a sip of his sake.

Genma took a sip of sake, "Yea but it was obvious that you two had a thing for each other. All it took was strong influence and there you have it, a couple in the making." Genma said across the table.

Gai listened intently to the conversation. I took bottle after bottle of sake and glared at the table wishing that this conversation never happened.

"Kakashi I'm going to ask some questions and I want you to answer them truthfully, okay?" Gai said in an incredibly civil manner, a look of calm and serious on his drunken mug.

I nodded as my response and sighed.

"How long have you known this woman?"

"3 years."

"How did you meet her?"

"She's part of my mission."

"What do you know about her?"

"She's 23, she writes children's books, she has an amazing talent in sketching, she's stubborn, shy, and likes to do things when nobody's watching, she's the best cook I've ever met, and… she's hurt …" I pointed to where my heart is, "Right here… she's lost the will and puts up a strong front for everyone…"

"Sounds like your really care for this little water sprite." Genma said taking a sip of his sake in an almost teasing manner.

"I'm not heartless, Genma." I said with slight authority.

"Could have fooled me." He retorted

"Tell me, Do you enjoy her company?" Asuma asked.

"Hm? …. I guess so…yea, she seems to lighten up the atmosphere." I blurted out.

"Ok this is enough betting around the bush." Gai said in an serious tone.

"I'm going to give you instructions and I want to you follow them as soon as you get home…" discarding his sake cup.

I'd never seen Gai this serious since… well ever, especially over something as trivial as this.

"There are three things you need to ask yourself." He said, I nodded

"1. Think of a life without ever meeting her.

2. Think about 'only being friends' for the rest of your lives.

3. Think about her being your girlfriend

I want you to think rationaly and emotionally about this. Getting attached with the mission is dangerous." He said then took a sip of sake and the mood lightened.

I nodded and in a poof of smoke I was on the roof of the bar.

I pulsed chakra to my feet and jumped from rooftop to rooftop towards my old apartment.

' " I want you to think rationaly and emotionally about this. Getting attached with the mission is dangerous." ' He remembered. Gai had been in a situation like that before… When he was in love with one of his clients. But soon after she died from a surprise attack on her life.

'_Come on there's no way I'd ever let that happen.'_ I mentally shook my head but the realazation of it all was still there. What would really happen if I let myself fall in love with her? Would I be able to be with her always? Would she love me back? Could I protect her from everything? Could she move on if I did something unforgivable? Would she forgive me if I left her all alone? Could I survive if I didn't forgive her or if I let her die? Can we be happy together?

'_I'm in love with her…'_ It's true and for some reason I couldn't be any more relived. Standing up from my spot on the roof of the old apartment complex where I had been sitting on deep in thought for a good hour or so I raced back to the the bar.

Rentering the bar Gai, Asuma, and Genma were still there a little drunker than I had life them, I quietly take my spot at the table and lean back in my chair with my arms folded over my chest and my visible eye closed.

"Well?" the three said in unison, obviously not bothering to ask why I had come back so quickly.

Not opening my eye I said firmly. "I'm in love with her."

Silence… Had I really shocked them that much? I open my eye and they all have smug looks on their faces.

"Yes yes, we already knew that but have you figured out how to get her?" Genma said sarcastically. This is why they are my friends.

"You know what I think I already have." I say chalently.

All of a sudden I feel a presence that I've known for some time, it's a cold yet living one… _'Undine?'_ I think, looking out from the corner of my eye I til my head slightly so I can see outside the window next to me.

At first I thought it was just my imagination. " Hey Gai check out that ruby little number outside." Genma said with that womanizer look on his face.

Yep it was her alright, the only ruby haired woman in Konoha, standing in the middle of the sidewalk alone….Wait! ALONE!?

I sat up abruptly startling the others at the table. "What the hell is she doing outside alone?!" I growl and storm out of the bar.

* * *

**Undine's POV**

'_Damn it, where is he when I need him?'_ I curse in my mind. I had been looking for him for half an hour. Not being alone for 3 years will make you very nervous when you are alone.

I stop in the middle on the sidewalk caught in the sea of people and faces looking for that amazing shock of silver hair that I was desprate to find. I looked franticly around me until a heard a noise from a building next to me.

It was a bar, there was a table next to a window next to me, 4 men were sitting around it…. One of them just so happened to have a bush of shocking silver hair.

I watched from the corner of my eye as one man with a sly smile and a long needle in his mouth pointed at me and another man with a bowl cut and large eyebrows smiled sadily towards my direction and looked down at the table, that's when the man with silver hair jumped from the table and stormed away.

'_I'm in deep shit now.'_ I walk away fast but I hadn't gone out veiw of the other men at the table by the time I was caught.

Someone was in my way and I had run into them, stepping back and not making eye contact I excused myself and moved around him but he caught my wrist and held it high.

Looking up I saw who it was who held my wrist tightly.

"Kakashi?" I say barely above a whisper. He looked down hard at me.

"What are you doing out here alone." He barked at me, I cringed at his harsh tone.

"Looking for you actually." I said trying to match his glare.

"Why?" his tone was still harsh and his grip on my wrist never loosened.

"Iruka never came to pick me up…" Somehow hearing his harsh voice and looking into that dead eye made my voice vanish.

'_Wait a minute, he shouldn't be yelling at me, it's not my fault,-'_ "What else could I do? Either way I would have been alone anyway, I could have been attacked no matter what happened; if I stayed in the hospital waiting other people would have gotten hurt, if I had gone home then I would have been attacked and no one would be there, the possibility of my getting attacked in just a crowd was unlikely so I decided to come looking for you."

I barked back at him, with the rising angry I had I pushed his hand away from my wrist.

Throwing both my hands behind my back I waited for him to say something.

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

She shoved her hand out of mine, I was a bit shocked from the action but I didn't show it, I wonder why she threw her hands behind her.

I looked down at her exposed wrist that I had grabbed, there was an imprint. I had bruised her pale perfect skin, I had hurt her… there was no way I can love her or her loving me if I hurt her without thought.

I looked back to her face the rising angry had subsided but was still there. I had made her mad all she did was look for me.

I smile slightly under my mask and surely she saw it and gave me a small smile.

I hold out my hand, she's hesitant but gives me her hand. Never taking my eyes of hers I wrapped her arm around my neck making her come closer. As if on cue she wrapped her other arm around my neck until we are mere inches apart.

Bending down slightly I captured her legs and held her bridle style. She pulled closer to my chest and in a flash we were gone.

There was no doubt in my mind that I was in love with the girl in my arms, every so often as I jumped from rooftop to rooftop she would burry her head in the crook of my neck, her hot breathe sending waves down my spine.

As she once again buried into the junction of my shoulder and neck she wrapped her slender arms around my neck and absently ran her fingers through my hair.

Quickly I looked for an enclosed area where we wouldn't be spotted. An abandoned park that has been overlooked for years, a perfect spot for now.

I hurried to it because she was driving me wild, one hand playing with my hair and the other making random lines on the back of my neck.

Launching off a rooftop I land gracefully under a canopy of trees.

Letting her stand carefully I sit against the trunk of a tree closest to us, she follows and sit next to me, placing her head on my shoulder and sighing.

"What's wrong." I said slyly wrapping my arm around her shoulder. She pushed closer to my side and sighed again.

"I got some good news for you." She said contently.

"Oh really? And what would that be? You finally decided to act like a real woman?" I teased, She motioned to slap my chest but I grabbed her hand and held it without a complaint from her, actually that surprised me.

"NO _Mr. Smart-guy_, you and Iruka will get your normal lives back soon." I looked down at her confusingly she glanced up at me then looked back down at the ground.

She drew her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees (I let her hand go).

"Hokage-sama agreed with me and the mission will end in a few months." She said in a monotone.

"But this was supposed to be practically a life long mission." I interjected.

She shook her head and looked up at me with a fake smile.

"I talked to him about that a while back." "What did he say?"

" I made a offer to him that I knew he probably couldn't refuse…" her words faded a bit, sadness clouded her chocolate brown eyes.

"What was it?" I said worriedly, pulling her closer to me. She refused to look at me, she dug her face into her baggy jeans.

Ever since a few weeks ago when she went to talk to Hokage like she normally did, she had started wearing her old clothes again and going back to working when she thought no one was there, she pushed Naruto and the rest of away from her since then, becoming more distant yet there at the same time.

"_Mhphmayimhph…"_ Her words were muffled in her jeans as she pressed her face deeper into her knees.

"You'll have to pry away from your knees if you want me to hear you." I said lightly.

She pulled back just enough to speak clearly.

"My life for the mission. Either he end the mission soon or I would take my life." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Why would you say something like that?" I said in a harsh tone, I didn't mean to though. She smiled sadly and looked up at me.

"Because it's your fault, because I love you, and now I can't stay with you." She caressed my cheek and placed her lips over mine, silencing any interjection I was about to say. I closed my eyes and kissed her back gently, our lips were practically molding together if it wasn't for my mask and the fact that she had just pulled away.

Silently she stood up and walked away while I sat nailed to the ground watching her walk away out of the park.

* * *

A Few Hours Later: 

Apartment:

Blueprints:

After returning to the apartment without an escort Undine called Ebisu to begin plans on the blueprints for the Sayuri House. Everything was perfect, a good amount of remote land just outside the roads to the village in the forest, the western style house was already being built, well the land is being cleared at the moment.

_Sit tight, I'm gonna need you to keep time  
Come on just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me_

I asked that Iruka let Naruto spend the night with him because I was not fit to do so tonight, I assured him that Ebisu would watch me since Kakashi hadn't been seen or heard from since the incident in the park.

It's so easy to lie to them, I feel like I haven't told them one true thing, mentally shaking my head I pushed back the strange built up of guilt, I would be gone soon and then I would only have to take care of myself and no one else.

_Good, good now we're making some progress  
Come on just tap, tap, tap your toes to the beat  
_

_And I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well  
Don't you see, I'm the narrator, and this is just the prologue?_

I said goodbye to Ebisu and promised for the hundredth time that I wasn't going to do anything dangerous and stupid.

"Ebisu I've been with you guys for 3 years, I know that as shinobi it's against the code to trust ex-criminals but believe me I wouldn't do anything now when I'm about to move out to help things run more smoothly." I said, I sound like a broken record.

"Alright but just remember to scream as loud as you can and try and get the a phone as fast as possible if anything happens." He said as I nudged him out the door.

I said goodnight and shut the door, locking it with the three different locks on it.

I made sure that every door and window was shut and locked. Taking a medium sized box from my closet I carried it down stairs and sat it by the couch as I fell onto the soft cushions.

_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives_

_Swear to shake it up, and you swear to listen  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives_

I looked through the box of my old things that I hadn't seen since I was in prison, most of the things in the box were my books, pictured ones and two of my novels that I had written before and after my family died, I never told my friends or anyone that I had written such a thing.

I glanced through many of the childish pictured covers and found one that was my favorite, "The Only Difference Between Martyrdom And Suicide Is Press Coverage".

It was about a girl who went to a Tv show studio and watched the show with the audience until strange things began to happen with the actors and the people. I started reading the first few pages:

"_Applause, applause, no wait wait  
Dear studio audience, I've an announcement to make:  
It seems the artists these days are not who you think  
So we'll pick back up on that on another page_

_And I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well  
Don't you see, I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue_

_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives_

_Swear to shake it up, and you swear to listen  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be, your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives_

_Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen  
Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen  
Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen  
Swear to shake it up, swear to shake it up_

_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives_

_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes"_

My sister thought I was dumb for making such a silly book based off a song I had been listening to on the radio. Other ones were of what I did everyday, the pictures of myself walking down familiar roads during the rain, sunny days, and heat wave days.

There were tons of books about very little, everyday things, one was about the time my sister rescued a stray dog and her becoming a superhero to all strays in the city.

'The Adventures of the Monster Sayuri's Dentist Trip.' One that I had made and completed a small tale about a monster that had to go to the dentist but refused until the other monsters told her lies about her teeth falling out that night if she didn't go.

Such stupid things brought guilt and a smile on my face. I hated these books because they were childish and just reading the title reminded me of every detail on that book.

Stacking the books back in the box and taking it back up stairs I returned to the couch and stretched out on it and sat staring at the celing until my eyes wouldn't stay open anymore.

'…'

_Shift, rustle rustle, shift, crash_. Jolting up I woke with a start at the sound of glass breaking.

"What the-" all of a sudden a large man was standing in front of me, the strong smell of alcohol and smoke swirled around his form.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?" I shouted at him. He just stood over me for a moment then slapped me followed by a swift fist to my stomach.

I fell backwards and landing back on the couch with the wind knocked out of me and a pulsing red mark on my face.

I buried my face into the couch thinking he would just disappear the same way he appeared but a fistful of hair and a nasty jerk of a muscular arm ripped my hope similar as to how he was ripping my hair out as he jerked me away from the couch and onto the floor by me hair.

I was kneeling on the floor with his fat fingered fist still in my hair. He jerked me back making me fall backwards onto the cold floor, I snapped my eyes shut already thinking of many terrible things that could follow.

All of a sudden my wrists were jerked above my head and a large obstacle sat on my legs.

I kept my eyes shut afraid that if I looked at him that I would be hit again. I wanted to scream but for some reason I had lost all control over my body as it trembled uncontrollably.

The man was sitting on me and shifted a bit and immediately started grinding his hips to mine, he pushed against me harder and leaned over me.

I felt his face close to my neck and looked under hooded eyes to see what he was doing. I could only see a mop of greasy black hair, his lust filled eyes snapped at mine and the instant our eyes locked her bit deep into my neck sucked on it, I snapped my eyes closed again and didn't move as his tongue to lick every inch of exposed skin on my neck like it was an ice cream cone.

His tongue went from my collarbone to behind my ear as he latched onto my earlobe and sucked, licked, tasted, and nibbled on it. I hated myself, I felt like a whore and there was nothing I could so.

His tongue shot inside my ear as one of his carousal hands released my wrists and trailed down to the him of my shirt. I trembled and wished that this was just a bad dream. Unfortunately the shocking feeling of his rough hand on my breast was far from imaginary.

Now I really felt like a whore…. But I'm not, this wasn't my decision, I won't be paid for this, my life isn't enough hell for something like this to happen.

As his hips grinded harder and faster into mine and his hand played with my breast his nasty alchohol smothered mouth found my chin as he licked and sucked on the skin just below my lips.

3…2…1… I broke from my shocked phase and head butted him, he was in such shock that he fell all the way backwards off of me.

I jumped up and made a dash for the kitchen but he was too quick. By the time I reached the island he had reached the table and swung a chair at me as I tried to make an escape for the stairs.

The chair hit me in the spine and the back of my head, I stumbled but kept running.

I was almost up the stairs when he lunged at me and flipped me over. Before I could do anything else he violated my mouth with his nasty tongue and wouldn't release my mouth as he assaulted and abused my body.

He ripped off my jeans and his and instead of taking off the rest of our clothes he shifted to my entrance and thrust with great force into me.

Pain shot through my body as I shuddered and jerked in the intense pain. He continued to thrust deep into me without a moment's thought. I screamed and that's when he started punching and biting me. I tasted blood on my lip after he punched me in the mouth and I could feel a wet substance in my underwear… I was torn up inside, I screamed again in his ear and that's when he assaulted my mouth again with harshness and whispered in my ear.

"You should thank me, I made you into a woman tonight, that long hair suits your bloody panties and face." He hissed lustfully in my ear, I had shut down after that, he got off me and then I didn't hear anything else.

I laid on the stairs with my eyes closed, after a few moments I struggled to get up, falling down three times before I decided to just crawl. I found my pants at the bottom of the stairs and struggled up the stairs to my room, I changed underwear and but on a random pair of pajama pants. I went to my room when my reflection caught my eye. I stumbled out of my room and into the bathroom.

I stared at myself for a long time. A black, swollen shut left eye, a bloody nose, a scratched up cheek and a busted lip. My arm muscles hurt like hell and I probably twisted my left arm cause it refused to move without a shot of pain running through me. My knees were shaking and buckling, my chest hurt a lot and the smell of alcohol and smoke still lingered on my body and clothes.

My hair matched my bloody face just like he said… I dug through the bathroom cabinets looking for scissors, '_ah ha!'_ found them… without care or judgment it was gone.

I held in my hands a pair of scissors and my blood ruby red hair, my hair that was still on my head fanned out around my face, I had cut my entire ponytail off all that was left was the hair above my ears, I looked more like a boy now.

I threw the scissors in the sink and threw my hair up in the air and watched it scatter all around the counter, sink, and floor. I turned on the faucet and hand my hands in the cold water, I ran my fingers in my hair until it was damp.

Cutting off the faucet I absent mindedly sat inside the tub and pulled the curtain around to hide myself.

I just stared at the title for so long I didn't notice anything else.

* * *

I REFUSE TO WRITE ANYMORE. I already had to take a break when writing the rape scene. That was probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do. 

Gaara: -rereads the last few paraghraps- This is very good.

Mori: -sighs- thanks, it was hard, I wanted to get it over with quickly.

Shikamaru: What gave you the idea to do this? –rereads the whole chapter looking for answers-

Mori: I didn't plan this to happen. The only thing I planned was for Kakashi to go out and fins Undi-chibi then she tells him how she feels and kisses him, then her and Ebisu are supposed to be working on the house she's going to moving into and then this shit happens.

Vicky: -hugs Mori- it's good, you did great.

Mori: thanks but this means someone's going to find her… who will it be?

Rain: Choice A) Ebisu

Machika: Choice B) Naruto

Gaara: Choice C) Iruka

Mori: Choice D) All of the Above

Vicky: Choice E) Random Person Who Heard the Screams

Mori: tell me who you think will find her in the bathroom.

A/N: ok at the beginning I had plans for her to have a traumatic experience that would make her cut her hair, whether it be an attack, a death of someone, mental torture of her family or something like that. I did have plans in the last chapter to make her leave the guys so that the story falls into place with the actual show.

I don't remember much about being 4 so when Undine leaves Kakashi requests to be Jounin and Iruka goes into teaching. Naruto never remembers them and will probably never see Undine again or at least see but not recognize.

Anyway I'm tired it's Sat. night and I have 8 days until I have to go back to school. THANK KAMI FOR THANKSGIVING BREAK!!!!

Everyone: HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYBODY!!!

Mori & Vicky: Thanks for all the support and reviews!!!!

Mori: I LOVE YOU PPL!!!!

-Shika makes Mori take asprin and walks her to her room-

-Mori absent mindedly holds Shika's hand-

-Shika smiles-

EVERYONE: GOOD NIGHT AND GOOD MORNING!!!! 12:04 AM SUN. NOV. 18th

The song used as background music and for that lil part of a book Undine was reading is called The Only Difference Between Martyrdom And Suicide Is Press Coverage By: PANIC! At The Disco


	8. I'm Not Okay I Promise By My Chemical

HAHAHAHA...O.o

-jumps on couch next to Shika and hides face in cushions-

Shika: ...

Mori: DON'T EVER LET ME GO BACK TO THOSE PEOPLE CALLED MY GRANDPARENTS!!!!

GIVE ME MY MOTHER'S SIDE ANYDAY OF THE DAMN WEEK!!!!!!

Machika: O.o' was it really THAT bad?

Mori: -stares at Machika like it was the most obvious thing in the world- ... YES!!!!

-mori turns to Shika-

Mori: Don't let them take me again!!! PLEASE

Shika: ...troublesome -munches on reindeer cookies-

Mori: -eye twitch- save some x-mas sweets untils I make more cookies and LOTS of fudge

Shika: -continues munching- You said that I could have this batch, it's the only reason you make them isn't it?

Vicky: oh, gotcha there

Mori: Oh stop being a stick in the mud -holds out Kakashi plushie in front of Vicky-

Vicky: -stares intently at Kakashi Plushie-

Mori: go fetch! -tosses plushie out the door- -Vicky runs after plushie-

Mori: -yawn- Rain could you do disclaimer and make sure ppl read my story?

Gaara:Ah -uses sand to trap audiance in seats and begins to read story

Rain: DISCLAIMER! Poor Moriko is broke and a HS student so don't sue her for lack of depth, to much drama, or unyouthfulness

Machika: Declaimer! Mori owns the story, idea, and OC character!

Shika: ...-munches on cookies-

**My Three Loves**

**Chapter 8**

**Face Down By The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **

**

* * *

**

**Matchbox20**

**Disease**

Feels like you made a mistake  
You made somebody's heart break  
But now I have to let you go  
I have to let you go

You left a stain  
On every one of my good days  
But I am stronger than you know  
I have to let you go

No one's ever turned you over  
No one's tried  
To ever let you down,  
Beautiful girl  
Bless your heart

I got a disease  
Deep inside me  
Makes me feel uneasy baby  
I can't live without you  
Tell me what I am supposed to do about it  
Keep your distance from it  
Don't pay no attention to me  
I got a disease

Feels like you're making a mess  
You're hell on wheels in a black dress  
You drove me to the fire  
And left me there to burn

Every little thing you do is tragic  
All my life, oh was magic  
Beautiful girl  
I can't breathe

I got a disease  
Deep inside me  
Makes me feel uneasy baby  
I can't live without you  
Tell me what I am supposed to do about it  
Keep your distance from it  
Don't pay no attention to me  
I got a disease  
I think that I'm sick  
But leave me be while my world is coming down on me  
You taste like honey, honey  
Tell me can I be your honey  
Be, be strong  
Keep telling myself it that won't take long till  
I'm free of my disease

Yeah well free of my disease  
Free of my disease

I got a disease  
Deep inside me  
Makes me feel uneasy baby  
I can't live without you  
Tell me what I am supposed to do about it  
Keep your distance from it  
Don't pay no attention to me  
I got a disease

I think that I'm sick  
But leave me be while my world is coming down on me  
You taste like honey, honey  
Tell me can I be your honey  
Be, be strong  
Keep telling myself it that won't take long till  
I'm free of my disease  
Yeah well free of my disease  
Free of my disease

**

* * *

**

Recap…

_I stared at myself for a long time. A black, swollen shut left eye, a bloody nose, a scratched up cheek and a busted lip. My arm muscles hurt like hell and I probably twisted my left arm cause it refused to move without a shot of pain running through me. My knees were shaking and buckling, my chest hurt a lot and the smell of alcohol and smoke still lingered on my body and clothes._

_My hair matched my bloody face just like he said… I dug through the bathroom cabinets looking for scissors, 'ah ha!' found them… without care or judgment it was gone._

_I held in my hands a pair of scissors and my blood ruby red hair, my hair that was still on my head fanned out around my face, I had cut my entire ponytail off all that was left was the hair above my ears, I looked more like a boy now._

_I threw the scissors in the sink and threw my hair up in the air and watched it scatter all around the counter, sink, and floor. I turned on the faucet and hand my hands in the cold water, I ran my fingers in my hair until it was damp._

_Cutting off the faucet I absent mindedly sat inside the tub and pulled the curtain around to hide myself._

_I just stared at the title for so long I didn't notice anything else._

**

* * *

**

**Late At Night:**

**Konoha Streets:**

**Copy Ninja Alarmed:**

I had left the park soon after Undine did, instead of going after her I thought that time and space would help us both, how wrong I was, I went back to the bar, Genma, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai were seated together at our usual large round table by the window.

"Yo, Kakashi!" Gai said with glazed eyes as he held up his sake glass in my direction, I put on my usual front and sat with them. "Well you got back awful fast." Asuma said with a bit of mirth in his eyes. "Actually I think he took his time really." Genma said slyly. I did my best to change the subject, thank Kurenai and Asuma for being a couple, "So Kurenai what brings you out tonight to here of all places in the company of these three horny men?" I teased, every unlike me. Kurenai glanced around the table and chuckled a bit, "I'm not sure how I ended up in their company but had I known they were horny I would of stayed home and had a nice quiet drink by myself." She said.

Asuma's expression soured a fraction. I chuckled a bit, I had this odd uneasy feeling like something bad was about to take place.

I looked outside the bar window and looked out through the sudden falling snow. Something was lurking in the shadows as it dived from shadow to shadow on the rooftop of houses in the direction of my apartment.

"Oh look it's finally snowing!" Kurenai said as if she hadn't seen it snow in years. Her favorite season was spring but it was during the winter festival that Asuma spoke up and asked if he could take her to the festival.

I took a few more shots of sake while keeping a trained eye in the direction of the apartment.

It was snowing a bit harder but not to bad, I decided to call it a night for two simple reasons, I had reached my set limit on drinking and that gut feeling of trouble was making me rather uncomfortable.

I excused myself and paid for the drinks I had and left. Pulsing chakra to my feet I raced half the way to the apartment until I decided I was close enough to walk and enjoy the snow.

Pulsing chakra to my feet I raced halfway to the apartment and started to walk at normal pace about a few blocks away.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.:**

**Apartment Of Hell:**

**Inside And Outside:**

As the situation hadn't dawned on our masked ninja the hell that had just broken into the apartment was starting to launch itself onto our young beauty.

_Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?_

Things in the apartment had sped up. Our poor water sprite was trapped between the stairs and a highly drunk son of a bitch. A piercing scream shattered the night.

_I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out_

People woke from a start and locked windows and doors hoping to hide from conflict, selfish bastards.

_What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
(I'm not okay)  
To be a joke and look, another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!_

As our half drunken, silver haired ANBU continued down the long street towards the apartment complex a horrid scream filtered in all around him.

Without thinking he ran (without chakra, the dummy) towards the scream.

'_Please don't let it be her, of all people…please!'_ Kakashi shouted angrily to himself.

_I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out_

It took him a few minutes to have the apartment complex in sight, by then the screams had long since faded into the night.

_Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took  
You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed _

I'm okay  
I'm okay!  
I'm okay, now  
(I'm okay, now)

Barging into the locked apartment he drank in the evidence of hell breaking loose.

The couch pillows and cushions were disturbed, a chair by the table was broken and discarded, a window was smashed and glass strewn all over the floor, a few items from the coffee table were laying on the floor, and a nasty puddle of red poison had settled onto the base of the stairs.

Something had gone terribly wrong…

'_Please no…'_

'_**Inner Kashi: I'm going to KILL how ever touched what is MINE!' **_

the rouge voice echoed angrily in Kakashi's head, that voice belonged to his heart.

He was angry, sad, and completely terrified.

There was no sign of life in the apartment… _rumble, rumble, drain, drain, swoosh…_

All of a sudden the water pipes came alive.

'_**Bastard must still be here…I'm gonna KILL 'em!'** _

The rouge voice of Kakashi's heart growled, without a second thought Kakashi stormed quietly up the stairs avoiding the puddle of blood.

His fury, anxiety, and fear spiked before kicking down the upstairs bathroom door.

_But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay!  
(Trust Me)_

'_Oh Dear Kami… What the HELL has happened!!!' _Kakashi screamed.

The sight before him could make even the strongest –Kage fall to their knees and cry, especially if the sight before them was that of the woman they loved.

Thin lines of blood red hair covered the tiles of the bathroom floor and filled the sink.

A pair of wet scissors and hair clogged the sink.

"Undine?" Kakashi called out trying to relieve the large lump in his throat, his hands were shaking. He gathered as much composure as he could before stepping forward.

He kneeled against the tube where Undine sat curled up in a ball, her shirt and face was bloody but her pants and socks were fresh and clean.

Slowly he shook her shoulder lightly. No response.

He shook her shoulder again and whispered to her but she just blinked.

Afraid that she had reverted into herself Kakashi wrapped an arm around her and drew her as close to him as the tube lip would allow.

His arms were around her shoulders as his nose rested him her hair.

Blinking slowly she released one hand and gripped his arm, burying her face into his arms.

_I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o-fucking-kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
(Okay)

* * *

_

Picking her up bridal style Kakashi carried her to his rom and placed her on the bed and left to call Iruka and Ebisu.

Ring...Ring... Ring

_"Mhp-Hello?"_ A disorented voice of a very sleepy Iruka grumled through the reciever.

"Iruka, it's Kakashi.-"

_"Kakashi? Why are you calling in the dead of night?"_ the ANBU asked his partner groggily.

There was an awkward silence from both ends of the phone.

"It's Undine." Kakashi stated calmly.

_"Wha? You upset that she was alone?"_ Iruka said now awake and waiting for the lecture from his comrade, but it never came.

"It's because she was left alone that I'm calling. Apparently she had a _visitor_ this evening while we were gone, I'm heading to the hospital and making sure a doctor sees her tonight." Kakashi stated strictly.

Iruka was fully awake and a bit unnerving at the sound of Kakashi's tone.

_"What do you mean a visitor?! What the hell happened?!" _he said in a harsh whisper so to not wake the sleeping child in the next room.

"Just get dressed. I'm going to call Ebisu and the hospital, see ya in a bit." Kakashi said before hanging up on his comrade without waiting for a reply.

Iruka sat up in bed trying to piece together what had just happened; his _little sister_ was going to the hospital, AGAIN!!!

It was like a nightmare but only worse, it was like a reality TV show, stupid soap operas were the only woman in a man's life ends up having an evil twin and sleeps with your best friend then kills your brother!!!

* * *

Picking her up bridal style Kakashi carried her to his room and placed her on the bed and left to call Iruka and Ebisu. 

Ring...Ring... Ring…

_"Mhp-Hello?"_ A disoriented voice of a very sleepy Iruka grumbled through the receiver.

"Iruka, it's Kakashi.-"

_"Kakashi? Why are you calling in the dead of night?"_ the ANBU asked his partner groggily.

There was an awkward silence from both ends of the phone.

"It's Undine." Kakashi stated calmly.

_"Wha? You upset that she was alone?"_ Iruka said now awake and waiting for the lecture from his comrade, but it never came.

"It's because she was left alone that I'm calling. Apparently she had a _visitor_ this evening while we were gone, I'm heading to the hospital and making sure a doctor sees her tonight." Kakashi stated strictly.

Iruka was fully awake and a bit unnerving at the sound of Kakashi's tone.

_"What do you mean a visitor?! What the hell happened?!" _he said in a harsh whisper so to not wake the sleeping child in the next room.

"Just get dressed and make sure Naruto stays calm. I'm going to call Ebisu and the hospital, see ya in a bit." Kakashi said before hanging up on his comrade without waiting for a reply.

Iruka sat up in bed trying to piece together what had just happened; his _little sister_ was going to the hospital, AGAIN!!!

It was like a nightmare but only worse, it was like a reality TV show, stupid soap operas were the only woman in a man's life ends up having an evil twin and sleeps with your best friend then kills your brother.

Going back to his room he found that his room was empty one person. Checking in her room he saw her kneeling infront of her drawers with a backpack beside her full of clothes.

She stuffed a few shirts and socks in the backpack, zipping it up and shutting the drawers she stood up the muscles in her back and knees popped like popcorn.

"And where are you going?" Kakashi said refraining from trying to comfort the girl with all his heart.

She turned to him finally showing her face, Kakashi's visible eye widened a fraction and in a second it was back to normal.

Tears were sliding down her face like rain on the window; he stepped towards her slipping one hand behind her head and the other against the small of her back.

He pulled her to his chest and felt her tense and try to push away but he wouldn't allow that.

"What are you doing?" she asked against his chest.

"Your crying." he said sympathetically, she jerked away as best she could but the pressure that he was setting against her head was hitting against the large bruise the the chair on the back of her head.

She flinched and dug back into his vest. "I am not crying. I haven't cried in years. Don't be absurd." she snapped the best she could in a faded matter-of-fact tone.

Kakashi mentally smiled and pulled her away a few inches, he released his hand from her hair and used his thumb and forefinger to wipe a tear that was sliding from her eyes and held it up to her to see.

She seemed a bit shock at the unknown show of weakness and whipped away the tears that were evident on her face.

"I...haven't cried in years... it kinda hurts..." she said looking at her slightly moist hand, Kakashi frowned at this and pulled her by her shoulders back towards him but she did not come to face his chest but something much more blissful.

While distracted with the miracle tears she had YET to realize that Kakashi had removed his mask FINALLY!

But as I said, she had YET to realize, that is until Kakashi captured her innocent lips in his experienced ones.

To say the least She was surprised for a moment but was washed away with pleasure, she didn't have to compare the kiss she had shared with him earlier that day, this was their first real kiss and she wouldn't forget it so long as she lived.

Before he pushed any further than he wanted to make sure she was ready and properly healed before courting her.

"You ready to go?" he asked replacing his mask back over his face. She nodded and hid the loss of his lips well.

She nodded her head and he carried her bridal-style all the way there with his vest over her as a shield from the cold winds.

She stayed calm through all the questions, tests, and the annoying 'family' who had rushed over with threats, regrets, apologizes, and love.

She was finally alone after an hour, well not entirely alone, she had a particular silver haired ANDU sitting by her side just like before.

She had just been injected with an IV and waiting for sleep.

Thinking of a random question to pass the time she asked him something.

Kakashi pulled from his thoughts of different ways to court his girl and looked at her. He sat on the chair by her hospital bed backwards with his arms folded on the back of the chair with his chin resting on his arms.

* * *

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

Undine had gone to sleep a few hours ago but I stayed still and watched the IV drip into the long invisible tube, it was late and the doctors promised test results in the morning, I have a good idea of what has happened but I won't say anything until I'm 100 sure of it.

My first step for courting my girl was simple, when she is recovered I'll ask Kurenai to take her out to go shopping for a kimono for the Winter Festival.

I heard rumors that this was supposed to be the best festival since the Kyuubi attack those few years back.

While Kurenai is out with Undine I shall also be out looking for a desent kimono with Asuma, Gai, and Genma (heaven help me).

Afterwards I'll send Asuma to make sure the apartment is spotless, Gai finds a decent tea house near the festival, and Genma already has the task of opening the light show by the lake, after he starts it off he's to come 'report' to me and leave off with his date.

It's almost like it's a misson in a way. Only 5 more days until the Festival opens, the streets are already preparing the stands and lights, this will certainly be the begining of something new for the both of us.

This will be interesting sure enough...

* * *

I'm sorry this was late but I kept changing the way he finds her and whether or not she cries or doesn't until Kakashi confesses his love...

Gaara: this will be tricky to top.

Macika: Gaara is right and you still have 10 more chapters to write befor new years!

Mori: O.o TTwTT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shika: If you've gotten loss of what we're talking about here is the goal Mori has taken:

My Three Loves- 3 chapters before Christmas

Only Dying For A Month- 3 chapters before Chirstmas

Fiarytale Sun- 5 chapters before christmas

Rain: if you look back on chp5 Mori mentions an idea for a SakuNaru fanfic. She's named it Fairytale Sun since it's a kinda combination between Peter Pan and Under The Tuscan Sun.

Vicky: You've dug your own grave

Mori: Gurl DON'T make me throw your Kashi Plushie again!!!

Vicky: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Kakashi just so happens to enter the house through the window just in time to hear the outburst-

Kakshi: Uh... 'Kashi Plushie'?

Mori: O.o KASHI-Oji-san!!!! -glomps Kakashi-

Kakashi: hey ther Mori-kun!!!

Vicky: O.o it's... Ka-ka-shi!!!!!! -nosebleed- -faints-

Mori: -.-' Gaara use your sand and take her back to her room.

Gaara: Ah. -leaves w/ vicky-

Kakashi: oops I scared her.

Mori: not a problem, well wait for my next chapter folks, let's get the X-mas decorations up!!!!


	9. Winter Court Part I

xD

Shika: … wat….

Mori: hehe. If I EVER said anything about allowing flames I'm SO WRONG!

Machika: Huh?

Mori: I don't like flames cause they hurt and I've been burnt before and don't feel like repeating the experience. Therefore I WILL DELETE FLAMES

Okay well if I have to keep repeating my disclaimer then you ppl are SLOW.

Well that's all for now.

**My Three Loves**

**Chapter 9:**

**Winter Court Part I**

**---------------**

**Tune Up**

**Ravers Fantasy**

**This is my melody**

**And it's just a ravers fantasy**

**But I know **

**If your in love with me tonight**

**Ravin' through the night**

**This is my melody**

**And it's just a ravers fantasy**

**But I Know**

**If your in love with me tonight**

**Ravin' through the night**

**techno**

**very long instrumental**

**song's half way over**

**back to the verse**

**This is my melody **

**And it's just a ravers fantasy**

**But I know**

**If your in love with me tonight**

**Ravin' through the night**

**This is my melody**

**And it's just a ravers fantasy**

**But I know**

**If your in love with me tonight**

**Ravin' through the night**

**---------------**

"Can we LEAVE NOW!!!" Undine begged sarcastically as she sat on her hospital bed impatiently. I chuckled a but at her childish behavior.

"Let me just go turn this forum into the front desk nurse and I'll take you back home." I said with a hidden smirk under my mask. She pouted and sighed helplessly and shoed me off.

Just as I had thought things would only get worse they seemed to be getting better.

"Oi, Kakashi!" I spun around and saw Iruka walking into the lobby.

"Yo, Iruka, Naruto." I said, yes I had noticed Naruto hiding behind Iruka after walking in.

"Hey Kaka-chan!" I mentally winced at the public affection. "Is Uni-chan ready to come home yet!?" He exclaimed happily.

I wrinkled my eye to show my hidden smile.

"Just going to take the nurse the papers, you can go ahead and make sure she's ready though." I said. After a moment Naruto was gone in a flash with Iruka trailing behind him down the hall.

---------------

"-Dinner." "RAMEN!" I walked into the room catching the end of a conversation ending with Naruto shouting about ramen. _'Who did her inherit the love of ramen from?'_

"What are we talking about?" I said stepping into the hospital room. Naruto was sitting on the bed with Iruka leaning against the chair, The bathroom door was cracked with the light on and shuffling was coming from inside.

Undine appeared from the bathroom in a silver/grey and black Chinese top, light khaki cargo pants, and more common footwear.

"Iruka's taking us out to dinner!" she said with the little enthusiasm that she could muster.

"Ah, well were are we going?" there was silence for a moment before Iruka spoke up "There's a nice tea house near by I had in mind."

My visible eye silted for a fraction of a second before hiding my jealousy and anger.

_He better not be thinking about taking her to that tea house by the Hokage Tower.'_ I mentally growled.

"It's down the street from that ramen shop Naruto likes so much." Iruka said.

I sighed inwardly with relief.

---------------

"And We. Are. Outta HERE!" Undine exclaimed as we stepped out of the hospital.

"You've only been in the hospital since last night, good grief." Iruka sighed.

Undine and Naruto just laughed as we walked down to the tea house Iruka had mentioned earlier.

As the walk down the street continued Iruka, Undine, and Naruto went silent, Undine took hold of Naruto's hand while she hid the concern and alertness well.

I wasn't the only one who felt the stares, glares, and ill wished thoughts of the villagers we passed.

"The festival looks like it's coming along nicely." Iruka said, breaking the ice between all of us.

"Yeah!" Naruto said with a large smile, it would be his first year going to the festival but we already planned for Ebisu to watch him instead, much to Naruto's misfortune.

"Every year it seems to be getting more and festive. It'll be my first time going." Undine said wit ha for away look in her eyes. My plans will be put into action tonight after dinner.

---------------

**Normal P.O.V (Undine's P.O.V.)**

"Dinner was great Iruka! That tea house was wonderful, thank you." I said with a satisfied tone, Naruto agreed as well.

It was just the three of us walking home after dinner, Kakashi had said something about having a meeting with some 'important friends'.

I had never heard Kakashi call his drinking buddies 'important friends' before.

I had to laugh inwardly at his attempt of deceit thought. I guess I could loosen up today.

I stepped inside the apartment and smile like a crazy man on crack. The apartment was practically sparkling, the chair was replaced, the window was replaced as well, the pool of my blood on the stairs was thoroughly cleaned up and there was no trace of it anywhere.

I checked the upstairs bathroom and it too was clean as a whistle. I went back down to the kitchen and snatched the phone off of it's receiver and dialed Ebisu's office number.

**Click** "Hello, Hokage's office, Ebisu speaking." Ebisu said from the other end of the receiver.

"Your amazing." I said without greeting

"Excuse me?" he questioned

"If I hadn't known any better I'd say I walked into a totally different apartment." A little flattery every now and then wouldn't hurt.

I heard him chuckle on the other end of the phone. "I didn't do _that_ much. I'm glad you're feeling better Undi-chan."

Yes! Even _the great Ebisu_ has started calling me by my nickname.

"Thank you Ebisu, for everything you've done, I owe you one." I said sincerely.

"No problem, really." He assured.

" 'Kay have a good one."

"Yes you too."

We hung up.

---------------

**Bar:**

**Back Corner:**

**Operation Beg Female Comrade For Help:**

"Oi, Kakashi!" Gai shouted above the noisy bar, making it even noisier.

"Yo, Gai." He replied.

"So how's your water sprite?" Genma asked.

"I heard she was in the hospital yesterday due to some attack…?"

he continued.

"Yeah. I didn't do so well being drunk…" He murmured the guilt evident.

"Hey listen I need your help." He admitted.

They were in shock for a good 5 minutes.

"_The Great Hatake Kakashi, The Famous Copy Ninja Legend **needs**_ our HELP?!" Genma half shouted, remembering where he was Kakashi merely nodded.

"Is Kurenai and Asuma coming soon?" he asked.

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" Gai said pointing to the couple who had just entered.

"Gai, Genma, Kakashi." The two said together.

"Asuma, Kurenai." The three acknowledged the couple.

"Hey Asuma, Kakashi here needs our help!" Genma said with much amusement.

"Oh?!" Kurenai and Asuma gasped out slightly, Asuma quickly covered his shock knowing that it must be important for a legend to as for help.

"What's wrong Kakashi?"

"Girl trouble?" Genma teased.

"I'll get too you three in a minute but right now I need to speak with Kurenai in **PRIVATE**."

A few minutes later…

"I see, well I think I can help you. I still need to get my own kimono myself. Are you sure she's well enough to go out so suddenly? I mean the girl was raped for Kami sakes…" Kurenai was still very angry about that little detail she promised to keep secret.

"Kurenai please lower your voice. I know this is a lot to handle for her but that's why I want to get it over with quickly, I don't want her to have to burden any of these anymore…you know that house their building just outside the gates?" Kakashi said of subject.

Thinking about seeing it on her way back from a mission she nodded "Well it's hers." He said matter-of-factly.

Kurenai had seen the structure style of the house as it was being built, she had to say that personally it was breathe takingly cozy looking.

"Wha- really?! But I thought she was living with you an-"

"Yes well she's decided on her own that she should leave after the festival. This is why I want to tell her, to show her that I care for her." Kakashi said with an earnest that she had never heard from any man.

Signing from lack of argument she gave him an agreeing look and led them back to the table.

Seating themselves four pair of eyes darted between the two. "Okay well boys I hope you have your dates in mind because if you do I need names and addresses, Winter Festival is only 3 days away and I'm on a Girls Only Mission." She said with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

---------------

**Next Day:**

**Apartment:**

**10:17 am.:**

Darkness tugged away from her sleepy mind as an annoyingly urgent feeling stirred in her blood scrambling her mind to consciousness. The half sleeping red head stirred and tangled herself in her blankets and tossed on her side facing the wall. Since she was born she would curl into a ball and snuggle against a pillow by her side. A small pillow was placed between her and the wall and she buried her face into said pillow but was welcomed by a muscular chuckle, she groaned again and tightened her grip on her pillow and begged for deep sleep. "You want to join me?" the half awake woman said trying to either scare him away or trick him into being her human pillow for a few hours.

Her second idea sounded quiet lovely and she was about to fall back asleep dreaming about just sharing a bed with him. She was startled awake when the bed creaked and dipped slightly as a warm, hard toned body settled beside her. A calluses hand reached over her body and brushed against her hand that was settled limply on her pillow. She brushed her knuckles against his palm as her body relaxed at its correct length position parallel to the man behind her. She intertwined her fingers with his and brought their hands under her chin as she sighed with contentment. He used his free hand to pull her back against her chest and he nuzzled his nose into the back of her neck.

He loved her scent it matched her personality perfectly, he thought. After a few silent minutes she slowly twisted her body over so not to hit him. Their hands cupped each others and she used her free hand to play with his hair. At first he watched her intently as she picked at his hair but as she began to massage his scalp he closed his eyes and a deep rumble erupted from his chest signaling his approval and bliss. "One day you will show me Kashi." She said sleepily as she buried her face into his chest and fell back into a blissful dream. _'Sooner than you think…Koi'_ Kakashi thought as he slowly drifted into a rare blissful sleep as the rays of dawn washed over their village.

---------------

Darkness once again was tugged away from her groggy mind as sleepiness left her. A pleasant dream lingered in her head, the man she was regrettablely yet secretly falling in love with had slipped into her room and bed just to share his warmth with her.

"Undi-_kun_… I know your awake." A husky voice brushed against her bangs. Again this man had startled her awake for the second time. Kami-sama was not kind to her for this was one of her not-so-rare moments when the idea of loving him was hurled out the window and replaced with a katana.

She whined deep in her throat and realized that she was enveloped in a solid, hard, and warm blanket with a heartbeat and a sexy voice. "Gack! I was having a good dream and the best way to ruin it happens to be in my bed, sir you are in my bed, my bed! I hope you realize the seriousness of the situation you've put yourself in-" he smirked as his plan to get her to pay attention had worked (also to shut her up). Who knew that a simple kiss could silence and melt a woman?

Kakashi knew far to well what made women tick on the outside but the inside was a nasty place that he would never dream of trying to penetrate. He knew, he had done it so many times before but he was being sincerely affectionate and not just playing the role of a deceiving man. He remembered a nice little black head who had a done a number on about two years ago and man did she have a tight…He mentally butchered the memory and forced his full attention to the water sprite in his arms. Said water sprite had her head against his chest and her shoulders slumped.

Her fine short red hair covered her face and she took on the appearance as a grieving child. "Let go Kakashi." She said without moving, Kakashi considered tightening his grip until he thought of a reasonable explanation as to her rapid mood swing. "Undine." He said in a warning tone and he saw rather than felt the muscles on her back tense and her shoulders bunch up.

"Let. Go. I do not wish to deal with this right now." She said curtly laced with heavy demand. He inwardly sighed knowing that he was again pushing her into foreign territory. She was a stubborn, self centered, battered, untamed, impulsive, and rather foreboding and apprehensive creature. He had coaxed her once into talking about her improving personality but she ran away from the obvious and distracted herself with something to avoid him and the lecture she knew he was still saving. Last time he had tried to talk to her about how much she had grown up she literally pushed him away and politely excused herself and walked stiffly back to her room.

"I know you don't like hearing it or talking about it but you've grown so much Undi-kun." There was that terrible endearment again he always used to try and coax she hated and cursed because she secretly longed to hear it more often. She wanted to wake up with him next to her like this morning, she wanted to be held everyday like she was now, she wanted to give Kakashi her full attention and affection, to have a child like Naruto to keep as her own and keep Kakashi tied to her, but of all the things she wanted she would never allow herself to hope for such dreams and work towards dissolving her fantasy.

"You're right. I DON'T like hearing it or talking about it. I am not a child that needs to be reminded of how well or bad they do. I'm not being graded on how I live my life on how to treat others." She retorted and pulled away from him and went around him with her back to his. She stood at the doorway and looked back only to question "have you eaten?" he replied with a dry and emotionless 'no' and didn't move until he heard her light footsteps touch the bottom of the stairs.

He was pushed away again; he really needed to work on getting her mental walls broken. He sighed and looked towards the window by her bed and began calculating what steps to take, words to say, and movements to make for convincing her to go out with a friend she had never met and ever harder; getting her to agree to go shopping with said friend and behave and to at least attempt to buy something she liked.

It was late morning but still to early for lunch, he would have to wake up Naruto and tend to him as he had done before he was assigned to baby-sit the mini titan and the mentally ill red head. He mentally hit himself for thinking of such improper names for his family. He was ANBU and had lost everything except for the few Jounin, plus Iruka, drinking buddies, he would never say it unless under penalty of death but they were precious to him, they were-are his friends and he will never trade them for anything.

Living with Undine and being tempted by her brains, mouth, body, and temper he had found that reading… mature literature could distract him with something new, his powerful mind memorizing every line of a new series called Icha Icha. It was becoming very popular among young men these days.

"Oh Undine!" Kakashi called out to his housemate from the tops of the stairs holding a semi awake Naruto. "Wat Kashi?" she called from the kitchen. He crept down stairs with the groggy Kitsune on his shoulder. "You better not plan on eating just yet." He said as he placed Naruto at the table. She watched him from the corner of her eye and turned back to the sink, "Oh? And why is that?" "Because your appointment is on her way." He said simply as he gracefully helped her attend to breakfast.

---------------

A/N:

I AM SO SORRY I GOT THIS IN SOOOOO LATE!!!

Let's just pretend it's the 19th again then I'll tell you wat happened at competition yesterday.

_**19 January 1007**_

_Moriko's Brother's Ranch. _

_11:30am. _

_(KNOCKING)_

_Mori: Oi! Kyuubi-nii-kun could you get the door please, it's probably L.A.W. and Kakashi, he went to go pick her up earlier. _

_Kyuubi ::bows to Mori:: Hai nee-kun. ::goes to answer the door._

_Mori: I have such a hottie for a brother. ::sighs dreamily::_

_Kyuubi: Yes? _

_L.A.W: O.O meep… ::faints::_

_Kyuubi::Looks up to Kakashi:: She always do that?_

_Kakashi -.-' unfortunately, Party started already?_

_Kyuubi ::nods and carries L.A.W to the couch::_

_Mori: Kashi-kun! SQUEEEEEE ::glomps Kakashi::_

_Kakashi Yo. Mori party looks fun, nice place you brother has here. ::looking around the large texas style living room::_

_Mori: Yep Tan has really good taste. Tan come here please _

_Kyuubi: Yes? _

_Kakashi: Huh, I thought you called for your brother, Kyuubi you look very well._

_Kyuubi: indeed, so do you. My real name is Tan, I'm not the real Kyuubi. ::shape shifts into a raccoon-dog:: I'm a Tanuki (translates into raccoon-dog)_

_Kakashi: ah. That explains it._

_L.A.W::jumps up:: WHAT?! You're NOT the KYUUBI!!!!_

_Tan: -.-' afraid not, Mori asked me to shape shift into the Kyuubi, said something about liking to look at him… or something like that._

_L.A.W::runs up to Mori and hug her till she turns pink:: Can I borrow him!_

_Kakashi: -.-' ::jealous, annoyed::_

_Tan: VV' ::is embarrassed, can feel Kakashi's evil glare::_

_Kankuro: Hey there ladies, havin a good time I hope. It's mean to ignore the other guests and guys here ya know, and someone might want to hurry up with that cake too….._

_Mori: hai you over grown garbage disposable_

_Kankuro::fakes a hurt face:: Oh Mori you wound me…_

_Mori: hai, hai Kankuro-baka. Tan…_

_Tan: of course… :: shape shifts into clown and disappears into the kitchen::_

_Mori, Vicky, Suko, L.A.W, Shika, Machika, Rain::shudder at the sight of the clown:: I hate clowns._

_::Lights dim, everyone's at the table, Gaara don't look amused::_

_::light knocking coming from the kitchen signaling for them to start singing::_

_everyone: Happy birthday to you::clown comes over to the table w/ a cake on fire:: happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Gaara, happy birthday to you.._

_All the guys (including Shika O.O): And many moooooorrreeee._

_The girls: hahaha. XD_

_Gaara::stares blankly at the cake(that's on fire remember), invisible eyebrows furrow, looks like he's about to cry, risks a glance at the clown beside him::_

_Everyone::blinks::_

_Gaara::incases the clown in sand::uses sand coffin jutsu::_

_Everybody: Happy Birthday Gaara::Gaara blows out candels::_

_Mori: Ya! 16!!!! 3 months ahead of me VV'….._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Mori: okay so that was Gaara's B-Day on the 19th.

Rain: Didn't you have something to say about the 27th?

Mori: O.O! YEA!!! I went to my first unarmed competition and screwed up!!!!

Machika: …and your happy because???

Mori: … WE GOT FIRST PLACE IN UNARMED DRILL EXAPISTION!!!!

Shika: good job!

Vicky::doesn't know what that means but congratulates anyway::

Vicky: wasn't there something else from today (1-31-07)

Mori: O.O!!!!!! I PASSED MY PERMATE TEST!!!!!!!!

Vicky?! YAY!!!!! Where's the lil card thingy?

Mori: VV' well….. it seems that the computers that were hooked up to the cameras are down, in the whole state, all the DMVs computer- camera thingies are shut down, so I have to go back Fri. morning…

Vciky: aw well, at least your passed !!!!

Everyone else: Good For You!

Shika: even if you had to take it a second time…

Mori: X( SHIKA!!!! XD


	10. Winter Court Part II

* * *

Sry that last chapter was SO PATHETIC, I hated it really. Anyway I stopped all the stories I was planning on writing so that I could start a new batch of stories but it wasn't until 5 hours ago my My Three Loves writer's block was canceled. But right now I feel it's starting to wear off, half of this chapter was written soon after chapter 10 while the rest was written up in the past five hours.

So allow me to present the 10th chapter:

* * *

**My Three Loves**

**Chapter 10:**

**Winter Court Part II**

"Kurenai-san I'm not really a yellow, pink, or any kind of light color, girl." I pressed again; this red eyed warrior did not seem to pay much mind to my statements and continued to thumb through fabric after fabric, then. "Wait!" I said a little too loud, the female shinobi stopped and turned toward me a bit surprised "Go back to that purple one." I said looking at the material intently as she flipped the pile back and pulled out the one I had requested. "That is it, a great shade of purple Kurenai-san." I said as I rubbed the material between my thumb and index finger "Lets see, it is called purple haze. Here hold it against your front." I did so and she nodded approvingly "That is perfect and now we must find two more patterns to tie with it." I sighed and groaned at the thought of looking through more fabrics after finding such a lovely color.

I need two patterns that will match the purple fabric. I looked more closely at the fabric and smoothed my hand over small circles embroidered with dark blue thread like snow or stars. We found a faded purple like a mix of gray and purple with black embroiders of bamboo on it. Then we picked out a pale purple almost like a purple, gray, and pink mixture. "Okay now all we need to do is to get your measurements and come back in a few days." I sighed and nodded tiredly and stood on the stool as the shopkeeper shuffled over due to her age and measured my chest, waist, arms, legs, and then my full height.

"Miss will she be for a strict formal gown or an occasional gown?" the old crone said to Kurenai, "Many men have come in here requesting the strict formal, all those rich nobles and such." She stated "This is just occasional." Kurenai said "Ah, I see, no doubt she would not breathe let alone sit in a strict formal." The two nodded as though I were not there. "Yes, those are all the measurements needed and just have the gown sent to my address." Kurenai said as she paid for the fabrics and we left the store.

"Kurenai-san, what is a 'strict formal' gown?" I never wore a kimono before since I did not live in Japan or China, I'm surprise my Australian accent had not cheapened my words.

Before she could answer a very unpleasant groan bubbled from my pit-less stomach.

Kurenai smiled "Tell you over lunch?" she said leading me to a common restaurant "Two orders of green tea and a Sashimi please." Kurenai said to the waitress after seating ourselves. "Of course!" The young lady said and made her way back to the kitchen. "Don't be so stiff." Kurenai said almost motherly, did she know that I've never understood Konoha living? We watched out the window at the couples and kids shopping for outfits or fireworks and toys for the Winter Festival. "A strict formal kimono is what we now call a kimono outfit that erases a woman's figure. It was firmly believed that women should be a perfect cylinder, therefore women wore several layers of clothes to that not once curve would show, and some women still do that for special occasions."

"Oh I see. That seems like a pain in the butt though." I said as I slowly ate my noodles. "Kurenai-san, why did you take me with you to go kimono shopping and then buy me one?" I slowly ate my piece of fish and never looked up at the red eyed lady when she turned and smiled knowingly. "Is it really that hard to figure it out?" I looked up at the shinobi but before I could answer Kurenai began musing to herself "Well the dolt does not really say much, he's more likely to take action than say what is on his mind…" I quickly eyed the tray of fish again and Kurenai noticed "It is Kakashi's way of saying that he wants you to be his date for the winter festival!" My eyes widened and within seconds worry clouded my mind, questions and humiliating scenarios raced rapidly through my head before I could even continue to think. "Undine, Kakashi really likes you…And that is really rare for him to feel, think, and take action on something like that, allowing himself this emotion means a lot to him, and he never once asked for help until now." Kurenai said pressingly when she saw my face go pale.

"I know but…" Kurenai cut me off with a guilt card, "He's really upset that you're trying to leave his sight. He really cares about you, why don't you try to feel the same? Maybe that scar on your shoulder will finally heal." I closed my eyes and continued to eat the slightly steaming ramen, trying to ignore her words. "It's obvious that you're hiding a scar when you bandage your neck like that. I also know that wounds can heal unless you make it so that they take a lifetime to fade." "Are you ready to go get your kimono yet? Who is your date anyway?" I said as I stood up and waited for her. I had to pretend…just a few more weeks. Kurenai sighed, paid, and walked beside me as we looked through various kimono shops.

"His name is Azuma, we usually work together a lot, and he's my boyfriend." "Aw, that's cute!" Kurenai looked almost stunned as she turned to me and saw a real carefree smile. She smiled back and continued walking "So what is the color scheme?! I'm thinking yellow and white!" I said like a little girl, it's best to pretend to ease the suffering. Kurenai thought about it and nodded "If you think those are good choices then I know the perfect store!" we walked a few more blocks on the crowded sidewalks. We reached a store and we immediately found a perfect pattern. A simple cream white fabric as the gown and a white kimono with yellow sunflowers printed faintly on it. We bought and measured the fabric and set off to grab something sweet.

"I told you that those colors were cute." I said as we walked to a small sweet shop next to a small bookstore. "This is a cute store." I said, referring to both. "Yep. Which flavor?" she asked, we were walking across the street towards the stores "Um, anything chocolate or a cookie dough flavor." I thought, trying not to be picky. "Okay, I know you love books so why don't you go look at that bookstore and I'll go get the sweets?" I nodded and we entered the stores. I searched through the fiction books, but nothing interested me, I tried the comical books but still nothing there, I avoided the religious and romance books since neither was in my interest. I finally looked through the cooking, researching, and traveling books. I found about three decent research books on animals, plants, and the stars; a few good cook books on Japanese, European, and Western cooking; but there was little interest on the travel books though there was little material to base off of. "Undine-chan," Kurenai was walking towards me with a small brown paper bag in each hand. "Find anything interesting?" I shrugged and she asked to see which books I thought were interesting. "So you're into the stars and such? It seems you like a lot of things." I shrugged again. "Mostly restaurants serve Western-style food, do you prefer that kind?" she asked, she was absorbing as much information about me as possible it seemed. "Yes, where I'm from it is rare to find Japanese style foods and European is really just a mix of Western. I never had anything other than Western. When I was a kid my family loved Chinese food but I never liked it and when I finally tried it I was sick for awhile but they still tried to get me to try more and more of it." I said flipping through the Western cook book, I didn't notice that Kurenai had left my side for a moment until she pulled the book out of my hands and shoved one of the paper bags in my hands.

Kurenai walked to the cashier with a small pile of books, I stood behind her trying to figure out what books she had purchased. "Um…" I said under my breath when I noticed that the research books and the Western cook book was among the pile along with two romance books. "As a gift for accompanying me today." She said as if answering my question. I smiled and nodded, knowing that if I open my mouth I'll just make things awkward. We left the book sore and headed for my apartment complex, I looked into the paper bag she had given me and found several small chocolate treats "There is a small chocolate cake, a small bag of chocolate covered vanilla ice cream balls, and some different chocolate and vanilla creams." I pulled out a small white bag that was cold to the touch containing a few chocolate balls; I pulled the ribbon off and took one of the frozen chocolates. "Oh cold!" I said to myself when I bit into the chocolate, the vanilla ice cream melted with the chocolate in my mouth.

"What flavor did you get Kurenai-san?' She smiled as we turned the corner down the street where the apartments were. "Strawberry and vanilla, they are my favorite but I also got a small bit of chocolate chip mint cream." I made a face and she laughed. We were finally reached my apartment building and she took her two books out of the bag, "I'll come back to get you when I get the Kimonos in. I'll keep the Kimono with me so Kakashi won't try to find it." I nodded "I wouldn't hold it against him if he tried to, he seems to enjoy prying." We soon said our goodbyes and I walked up the stairs to the floor where we were living on. I unlocked the door and slipped my shoes off to the side.

"…I'm back…" It felt kind of strange to say that after so long, I felt the same as when I had returned home one day a few months after my family died…

_**(A/N: Amazing! A flashback!!!!)**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**It had only been two months after they died; I was living at a nice apartment until the house was prepared. I had a decent day since I didn't go to school with the others, instead I went shopping and bought enough food and reading material to last me a few weeks at the most. I unlocked the door to the apartment and flipped the lights on without thinking. After sliding off my shoes at the door, "I'm back!" I wasn't thinking and I suddenly realized that I would never say that again, and I didn't even when my friend's moved into my house to keep me company. I didn't really need them there but somehow knowing that there had been life within those walls probably hours ago calmed my nerves, though I ignored my friends a lot. I never announced my return again.**_

_**END FLASHBACK (You can go back to your regularly scheduled lives again.)**_

"Hm? Undine?" I jumped at the voice. Kakashi was standing infront of me with a slightly amused look in his eye. I stared at him blankly "Welcome back." He said with his usual indication of a smile, I smiled back with the best fake smile I had ever pulled "Thanks… I'll go drop these off in my room and get to work on any chores." I said as I started for the stairs. Kakashi nodded and moved aside "What did you and Kurenai-chan do all afternoon?" he said when I was halfway up the stairs; I looked over my shoulder down at him. "Just a bit of shopping. Nothing really big." I turned back around and disappeared around the corner. Kakashi smiled and went back to the couch to continue reading his new favorite book. (Three guesses which one).

I stacked my books and slid them under my bed and decided to put the sweets in the freezer, but I would have to make sure that the boys didn't get a hold of it. I checked on Naruto in his room we remolded as his 'big boy' room. There were little slips of paper covering the edges of his window with strange symbols. "Naruto make sure you never touch those pieces of paper." I told him as he played with his blocks on the floor; he didn't look up at me but nodded as I left. I slipped down the stairs and made my way into the kitchen and hid the bag in the back of the freezer. "And what would that be your trying to hide?" I jumped and slammed the freezer door and turned behind me to find Kakashi leaning against the island. "Nothing for you." I said a little harsher than I would have preferred but he didn't seem to mind. "Of course well there are no chores for you down here so try to find something else to busy yourself with." He said as he made himself some tea.

"Is Iruka here?" I asked not knowing if he had come by for breakfast after I left. "Yes he decided to stay for the rest of the day, he's in his room." Kakashi said going back to the couch. "Thanks." I rushed up the stairs and grabbed the books from under my bed then knocked on Iruka's door. "Iruka, its Undine." I said. He told me to come in and I showed him the books Kurenai bought. "I thought some of these would interest you since I remember you saying that you were going to become a chunnin and teach next year." I said a bit shyly. He sat up from his bed and looked at the books with interest. "These are interesting books, I take it you like Western food?" he said smiling as he looked at all the books. I nodded, "Kurenai-san caught me glancing at them and before I knew it we were walking out the store with them in hand." I said. "Well you picked good books, though I plan to teach the art of being ninja these would be very handy." He said glancing back over the research books. "Oh? How so?" I asked, I did not think he would teach kids to be ninjas. "Well, if one was ever lost without a compass it would be important for him to know how to navigate using the stars; if one were in another country or wounded he would need to know what plants would be safe to heal, eat, or possibly tell where he is but identifying the plant; also it is always important to know what animals are dangerous and others are harmless, you can also find out what country your in by identifying animals that live there." He said easily. "You're a natural at teaching already. But I doubt that while on a mission you could prepare Western-style food." I mocked. "Not necessarily, depending on the recipe you could easily make Western-style food, some ninja say it is much better than trying to make Japanese food because it doesn't require so much ingredients."

"Hm. I think you will make a great teacher some day Iruka-kun." I said shyly as I stacked the books and paced them on the empty bookshelf. "Well I'm going to take a nap for awhile, let me know when you are ready for dinner." I left the room and went downstairs to find Kakashi. I located him lounging on the couch with the TV on low and his Icha Icha Paradise book in hand. I leaned onto the railing and watched him. He flipped the page once or twice but didn't even seem to notice me. "If you're going to spy and or stare at me endlessly then you could at least ask for my permission and sit with me." He said turning the page."Ha. As if anyone would want to stock you." I replied pushing of the railing. "It's not stocking, it's obsessive shadowing. And yes there are thousands of women in Konoha, married or not, that would love the chance to stock, stare endlessly, and/or contain me for as long as they will." I rolled my eyes as I walked over to the couch; suddenly I remembered a conversation Kurenai and I had.

_**(oh boy another flashback! Someone get me some popcorn)**_

"_**Undine I know about the deal you made with Hokage-sama, and I'm furious with Kakashi about the last attack." I looked up at her and the weight of everything fell onto my shoulders. "Kakashi loves you, he's hurt by your decision." She continued. "That's not possible; Kakashi would love or be interested in a girl like me, a convict responsible for the death of the Fourth Hokage." I replied. **_

"_**You loved the Fourth didn't you?" **_

"…_**how could I…he saved me and protected me from the rest of his people and to keep me safe he put me in prison and then died without ever coming back." Guilt was setting in. **_

"_**If you could so easily love the Fourth just from one occasion then why be so stubborn and naïve when it comes to Kakashi, why not love him. Is it because he loves you and not the other way around?" **_

"_**No! That's enough Kurenai-san! You know nothing about my feelings for the Fourth or Kakashi, you have no idea what it's like spend year after year living with strangers because you put up the walls and locks to keep from hurting others with your own pain. I'm leaving Kakashi and Iruka and Naruto because I love them and I can't be here forever I could deal with Iruka and Kakashi never coming home. I'm not going to be here long enough to break my locks and destroy my walls. Don't try and pressure me into mindless love."**_

"Undine?" I found myself standing by the couch just staring at the fabric while Kakashi sat there reading his book. "When the house is finished…will you come visit me?" He looked at me for a moment and nodded silently; I left the room and returned to my room for a nap.

----------

**Winter Court II:**

**3 Days Before the Winter Festival:**

**Undine speaks with Kurenai and Azuma:**

We sat there enjoying the thick tension of heavy silence between the three of us. "Does Kakashi know where you are?" The rugged smoker said plainly, taking a shot from his saki glass. "Yes, I told him that Kurenai wanted me to go out to lunch with her." I replied.

"Undine what is troubling you here, Azuma can keep a secret if you're worried about-

"No, I want to apologize for the way I spoke to you last Kurenai-san. You were right about everything and I wanted to keep it hidden for awhile longer." I said.

"I did love the Fourth and that is why I agreed to raise Naruto because he was his son and I had a debt to pay. At first the only thing I was worried about was being able to function with two strangers hovering over me. I never meant to gain feeling for Kakashi, I'm sure he knows by know of those feelings but I've been pushing him because I'm scared that after all this time I'm moving on to something better, not to mention I just asked the Hokage to build me a house where I would be alone. I do love him but I would never know how to act around him. There's no way I could be graceful in the art of love when I've never wanted to learn." I said.

Kurenai and Azuma exchanged glances and held a look of pity on me. "Undine if you want to love Kakashi back then I can help you." Kurenai said with a smile. "Kakashi asked all of us to help out with planning your date at the festival. One thing will help you in being graceful is to always know his plans so you can be prepared for anything." Azuma said crushing up his cigarette stub. "Alright then let's make plans to make you the best date any man has ever had…" Kurenai said happily.

* * *

Well aren't you all surprise and mad that I've come back from the dead to present you with the continuing series of My Three Loves?

I've been in a rut all Summer, I've started three new stories but yet to make them final in any contrast. For details of my future stories please go to my website on my profile. Also October 25 this year Suko-chan and myself will be 'married' just a lil' fun topic for FF. yesterday I was talking with Suko about wedding plans and my brother's friend thought I was being serious!!! I'm happy to say that he has a small bruise on his head and knee.

Love Daiki Sano

(Formally known as Moriko Saki) P.S. I'd like to thank my Beta for this chapter Suko-Chan


End file.
